Starless
by Allendra
Summary: Link and Zelda, struggling to adjust to their new roles in a peaceful Hyrule, are faced with a threat to their hard won victory. A cryptic ritual written in the language of a long-dead black magic cult warns of the coming of a curse. As the ritual slowly nears completion, their fight pits them against darkness, death, and time. AU Zelink, sequel to "Bright as Night"
1. The First Ritual Chapter 1

**I am back! After I finished** _ **Bright as Night**_ **, I had no plans to make any sequel as I felt there was no continuation of the story. I was definitely open to one if a good idea came, but in the 3 years since I finished that epic, I left it alone. But now, on the 4** **th** **year since I completed it, an idea started to grow. I brainstormed and outlined over the course of 7 months, and I'm finally ready to put this story out there for you readers!**

 **Honestly, if you haven't read** _ **Bright as Night**_ **I'd encourage you to. This is a continuation of the plot with many of the same characters, and while I'm sure you can still enjoy this without having first read** _ **Bright as Night**_ **, the references and character development will make much more sense to you.**

 **I also want to thank my awesome husband for editing this for me! Even though I read over this 3 times before I publish, I always seem to miss some things. It's nice having a journalist proofread for you!**

 **Rated a very high T for violence, language, sensuality, overall dark theme and some adult issues. You be the judge of whether you should be reading this or not.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

What's that in the mirror,  
In the corner of your eye?  
What's that footstep following,  
But never passing by?  
Perhaps it's just waiting,  
Perhaps when you're dead,  
Out it will slither  
From under the bed.

 _\- modified from Doctor Who S8 E4: Listen_

 **.**

 **.**

 **The First Ritual**

 **Chapter One**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

It was night. The new moon was a black hole in the sky, the stars dim and flittering around it. Thin, gray clouds drifted over Hyrule Castle and the sprawling town below it. Autumn was ending, and with it the cold night wind came that caused windows and doors to be tightly shut. About halfway up the straight castle wall was a curved marble balcony, signifying the room belonged to the Queen of Hyrule and her husband, the Hero of Legend. The doors had been open all spring and summer, and the couple was sometimes spotted gazing down at the town. But even they were shut in against the cold and the dark this night.

Inside the room was sunk in shadow, the furniture difficult to make out. A huge four poster bed set close to a corner, where Link and Zelda lay sleeping. Link was resting deeply and peacefully, as he had every night that had passed in the five years since Mordecai had been killed and Hyrule saved. Nightmares no longer plagued him, and no threats worried him overnight, as the country had entered a period of peace.

Which is why he was slow to wake up when a light hit his eyelids. He stirred, turning on his side so it wouldn't bother him. But then a sound began to get his attention. The scraping of a quill writing on parchment, and a voice whispering in the darkness of the room, " _Ul innocenav ukeis liwo morte aav nochtis . . ."_

Link immediately turned around, frowning, looking for Zelda next to him to see if she'd heard it as well. But she wasn't there. She was sitting at her desk just a few feet from the bed, hunched over and writing quickly, her Triforce of Wisdom glowing on the back of her hand. He squinted his dark blue eyes at the light, his wife's form silhouetted in the night. Concern grew inside him as he realized the whispering was coming from her, a language he did not understand.

" _Deaavh liwo avo ul deae' stulte . . ."_

"Zelda?" he asked, sitting up. "Zelda, are you okay?"

" _Mataa ul daemon hu liber ul curuke incipit . . ."_

Link stood up, beginning to walk around the bed. "Zelda, what are you doing?"

Her head snapped in his direction, her blue eyes fierce and her mouth in a snarl. In a split second she'd crossed the distance from the desk to him, her hands locked around his throat and shoving him into the wall. Zelda was a warrior, having been raised and trained in the wild, and a Sheikah with incredible ability. But he immediately knew this speed and this strength was not coming from Zelda. This was inhuman.

Link grabbed ahold of her wrists, ready to shove her off if he needed to. But her grip wasn't one to kill but to hold him in place. He searched her angry face, exclaiming, "Zelda . . . it's me!"

He reached through their bond to feel her emotions, to try to read her thoughts and communicate with her through their pieces of the Triforce. But all he felt was blankness. Nothing. This wasn't Zelda. Her mind was still asleep. Someone or something had hijacked her body.

"Who are you?" he demanded.

She whispered, "Free me. Free me."

"Free you from what?"

" _Free me!"_ She surged forward, her hands locking around his throat more dangerously this time before Zelda's Triforce piece flashed and she stumbled back, the anger leaving her face. She reached for the bed to steady herself but ended up falling over, sweaty and panting.

Link crouched down, touching her leg. He could feel his wife returning through their bond. "Zel? You okay?"

She looked at him, panic over her features. "What was that? What happened?"

Helping her up he answered, "Something possessed you. You were speaking another language and writing something down." He gestured to the desk. "Do you feel alright?"

Zelda held her hand to her forehead, visibly shaken, but nodded. "It's gone. I forced it out." She turned to the desk, but it was too dark to make out the writing. They embraced each other and she looked up at his face, asking, "Did I hurt you?"

"No, but you did ask me something."

"What?"

"You asked me to free you."

.

.

When morning broke over Hyrule, pale and cold, Zelda was still sitting on the edge of the balcony, a gray cloak wrapped tightly around her and a warm drink in her hand. Her face was tired but pensive. She needed to figure out what had happened three hours ago. She needed to prevent it from happening again.

She glanced down at the parchment on the balcony edge in front of her, weighted down with a crystal paperweight. The writing was ugly and angular, certainly not hers. She didn't know the language, but something evil seemed to seep from the letters.

 _Ul innocenav ukeis liwo morte aav nochtis  
Tahsul ul ukavaff avo augere su mighav  
Deaavh liwo avo ul deae' stulte  
Ukeis encarntuk marcan ul finis ro moraval dominium  
Mataa ul daemon hu liber ul curuke incipit  
Maavha kan dhat mortuus liwo quod mortuus lukrhraam_

She sighed heavily, looking out over the town. Her shoulder-length blonde hair was pulled back in a messy bun. She hadn't felt this stressed since Mordecai had been defeated. She was eighteen years old then and she was twenty-three now; she should be wiser and more level-headed. But last night had baffled her. They had settled into a five year peace. No traces of Mordecai were left in the castle. Most of the town had been rebuilt, new roofs and walls and paint visible from her perch high above the town. But still she could see signs of the evil and devastation they had defeated. They had lost many lives in their battle for freedom, and Hyrule's shrunken population was just starting to rebound. She could look out over the horizon and recognize each part of Hyrule that had once been ruled over by Mordecai's four generals – his enforcers and brutal warriors. Two of them, the bestial Rolox and the manipulative Sephora, had been killed in the final battle for Hyrule's freedom. Thankfully the other two, Gerudo lord Ganondorf and magic staff wielding Acroff, had been sympathetic to their cause and helped throw down the dictator. She knew Ganondorf still reigned over the Gerudos in the southern desert, and somewhere in the east Acroff managed a massive ranch estate that employed many Hylians, and he was well-loved by the people there.

Thinking of the past made her touch the scar that ran across her cheekbone. That and the burned skin on her side were the only lasting marks of their fight for freedom. Link was scarred more extensively, on his back and wrists, from being a prisoner for so long. And of course the 'T' that had been carved around his eye. He still wore the black binding to cover the scar in public. But with her, and with their close friends, he didn't care.

She heard footsteps and Link came up beside her, wearing a black bathrobe and his hair wet. "You're still here?"

Zelda gave a nod. "I'm trying to figure this out, but honestly I'm at a loss. I don't know who would be so strong as to bypass my Triforce of Wisdom long enough to possess me. A motivation would help narrow it down, but all that was said was asking to be freed and this strange writing." She gestured angrily to the parchment.

He sat down opposite of her, the morning sun glinting off the water in his hair. "I can skip training today and help you figure this out."

She waved her hand dismissively, smiling. "You're needed for the new recruits' first day; Galen can't handle them all by himself. Besides, I'm going to get cleaned up and head to the library. There are many linguistic books in there, within any luck I'll find this language and be able to translate what it says. I'll coerce Impa to help me."

He grinned and she felt love from him through their bond. It had only been a year after Mordecai's defeat when they got married. It had been a beautiful day and the castle was fully decorated. The people of Castle Town celebrated for a week, happy that their rightful heir to the throne and their Hero would be together. The people had needed a reason to celebrate. That entire first year had mostly been repairing, rebuilding, mourning, fixing things that had gone wrong. They had created a new law system, rebuilt their government, punished any who had helped Mordecai, brought in food and medicine to all who were in need. So many had died under that dictator's rule and not given a proper burial. That was the hardest part for Zelda, having to tidy up the cemeteries, build headstones, and attend mass funerals.

But everything since then had been wonderful. Once Hyrule was stabilized it had prospered. Trade was good again. Festivals were brought back. Massive feasts and balls were held at the castle again. Zelda had spent many late evenings twirling around the marble dancefloor in the arms of her husband, laughing. Schools had been reopened, and people were able to pursue their passions again. Ganondorf and Acroff frequently visited the castle as welcome guests, and whenever Link and Zelda wanted to escape the bustle of the castle they would go visit their friends at their own homes.

It was a good peace. A hard won peace. She would protect that. Zelda stood up, kissing her husband. "You go ahead, I'll see you later today."

As he got dressed and left, Zelda cleaned herself up and put on a blue dress. She was expected to look formal in public as the Queen, but she always made sure to wear pants and boots underneath as well as conceal her daggers. It wasn't so much for safety as that she honestly didn't feel like herself without them. Placing a gold circlet around her head she left the room and headed towards the library, flagging down one handmaid to ask if she could find Impa and have her come to the library.

The library was a grand room, all natural tones and marble with large windows. Shelves were lined with books and tables were interspersed between. Zelda loved to read and didn't need any help finding her way to the linguistic section. The problem was, she wasn't sure what to look for. She didn't recognize that language as anything spoken in Hyrule, or any of the surrounding countries. It could be something further away. Or something ancient. Or some kind of spirit language? She decided to grab some general books to start her search, and then she could move into the more specific volumes if she needed to.

It was thirty minutes later that Impa strode into the library, finding the Queen blockaded by piles of books at a table near the wall.

"Impa!" Zelda called, popping her head up from behind the stacks. "I'm over here."

The middle-aged Sheikah woman smiled, pulling up a chair. "Yes, I assumed this was you. What's piqued your interest?"

Zelda glanced around to make sure they were alone, but the only other person in the library was the old caretaker. She pushed the parchment forward in front of the woman. "Do you recognize this?"

Impa glanced over it. "I do not. What does it say?"

"That's what I'm trying to find out. Impa . . . I wrote this last night in my sleep. Someone took control of my body."

The Sheikah sat back, eyebrows raised in stunned silence. Impa had always been Zelda's confidant and advisor. Before Mordecai she was protector of the royal family, and she continued to watch over Zelda as they were forced to flee the castle and hide in an elaborate cave system. She had raised Zelda and trained her to be one of the Sheikah warriors, an order of royal protectors and assassins, silent, agile, and equipped with advanced martial arts. Once Hyrule had been saved and peace reigned again, Impa resumed her position as a guardian of the Queen and of the castle. She was broad and muscular, with a square jaw, thick lips, and white hair.

"Tell me the details," Impa requested, leaning forward to rest her elbows over the parchment.

"I woke up to find myself strangling Link, but I had no control over my body. I fought back and cast whatever was in me out. Link told me he saw me writing this, and that I was speaking these words. Honestly, Impa, I'm frightened. What could do this?"

"Let's not jump to any conclusions yet," she replied. "Your Triforce of Wisdom puts you at risk for many strange phenomena. You are more attune to it, just like you used to get visions you couldn't control. Perhaps you weren't possessed, but this was some form of a vision."

"Maybe," Zelda sighed, her fears quieted. "You don't think I'm in any danger?"

"I didn't say _that._ But keep in mind your Triforce protects you from evil magic, to an extent. I'd suggest meditating with it before bed tonight to build up your defenses. We don't want to risk anything."

The Queen rubbed her head in frustration. "If I could only translate this I have a feeling our questions would be answered. I'm not having any luck so far. Would you help?"

"Of course. Let's see what we can find."

.

.

.

Link surveyed the group of thirty new soldiers from atop the battlement, the wind tossing his hair and the sun shining down on his skin. Even though it was a bright and beautiful day, the cold was settling in and he was completely covered in clothes of black and dark green, even wearing gloves. A black cloth was bound around his face to cover his scarred eye. He was worried about his wife. Training was a welcome distraction as Zelda sought answers.

On the courtyard below him the group of recruits was doing basic stretches and swings to warm up for their training. Once a year the castle would take on a new batch of soldiers to add to their ranks. There wasn't too much interest in this time of peace, but they had steady numbers. Galen was already walking around them, hands clasped behind his back and shouting things to try to make the young men and women take this position seriously, such as, "You are soft and weak!", " We'll toughen you up!", and "Welcome to adulthood! It sucks."

Link chuckled. Galen had been his close friend for many, many years, even though the man was twelve years older. He had helped tremendously in the Rebellion and was made an army captain after their success. He took this job very seriously, which Link found amusing since normally Galen was good-natured and easy-going.

Once the soldiers were ready Galen bounded up the steps to Link. "I think they get weaker every year, they need us to show them what real warriors are made of," he winked, a bemused twinkle in his green eyes. "Why don't we start them jousting?"

"Oh, sure, no one will break anything doing that," Link replied sarcastically. "I'll take them through some basic sword maneuvers if you can go around and correct those that are struggling."

"I'll shout at them until they get it right," Galen joked. But when Link just gave a brief smile he picked up on his mood. "Is something wrong?"

Link frowned, staring out over the castle wall. "Something weird happened last night. Zelda started writing and speaking in a language I didn't understand. She even pushed me into the wall with a strength that isn't hers. It was almost like someone was in control of her."

"Are you sure? Zelda's a badass, after all."

"I'm being serious, Galen," Link stated. "She was really scared afterward. I hope . . . I hope there isn't something really bad going on. We've kept Hyrule so safe . . ."

"It's probably nothing," the captain said, trying to be comforting. "Maybe some minor evil she feels, or her Triforce warning her about stuff. It does that, right? Yeah. Let's not overreact."

Link knew Galen had a point. Hyrule was safe. They hadn't had an actual fight in a very long time. They'd had to stop a few small groups that were either infringing on borders or some of Mordecai's supporters that were starting an uprising. But each incident had been small, disorganized, and the people had no training. Link had never even been cut in any of these "battles", if you could even call them that. Hyrule was more secure every year.

Galen rubbed his thin brown beard, the same color as his longer, shaggy hair. "I'm sure she'll get it figured out soon enough. She doesn't have the Triforce of Wisdom for nothing, after all. You ready to start working?"

Link nodded, pulled from his thoughts. He could sense through the bond that Zelda was concentrating on her research. It was time for him to concentrate on his duties as well. "Yes, let's go."

The two descended the steps to the rectangular courtyard. The walls were piled with practice dummies, dull swords, targets for arrows, and some boxes full of medical supplies if needed. Currently Burning Joe was spacing out the targets, quietly humming to himself. Burning Joe was Galen's shadow, always staying close to the man and helping in any work that needed to be done. He was an odd fellow, but many, many years in the Realm of Eternal Darkness would do that to anyone, Link presumed. He'd been a good help with the Rebellion, cementing his worth. It was especially helpful that he couldn't be burned by fire, a side-effect of burning for so long in the Realm.

"Alright, listen up!" Link shouted, getting everyone's attention as he walked by the group of recruits to stand in the front. "Form ranks, we're going to go through some very basic sword techniques here." As they all stumbled around trying to form even lines with Galen griping at them, Link continued, "Believe it or not these could save your life if you were thrust into battle tomorrow. You-" he pointed at one young man in the back who was fiddling with a bow and arrow "-please put that down or you'll shoot yourself in the foot. We'll get to archery tomorrow. Does anyone have any questions before we start?"

"My lord," one redheaded woman asked, "is it true Mordecai cut out one of your eyes?"

Link sighed, pacing back and forth in front of the group. There were always questions like this each year. "That is not true, I have two eyes. Any other questions?"

A squat man asked, "You said we'll learn some moves to save our lives if we were in battle tomorrow. But, honestly, my lord, is that a possibility? Does Hyrule have any more enemies?"

"The reason Mordecai took over was because, in part, Hyrule's army was not prepared for all-out war," Link replied. "At that time, we didn't think we had enemies, either."

"Not meaning to sound rude," another man said, his tone suggesting otherwise, "but it's been a long time since Hyrule was won back. Aren't you a little . . . out of practice to be teaching us?"

Link stopped his pacing as a couple of gasps sounded. He looked over his shoulder at where the voice came from, a stocky teenager with a smirk. He looked over at Galen who met his gaze, seeming to wonder what his response would be, before realization crossed his features and he shook his head. But it was too late; Link had made up his mind.

The Hero smiled, motioning at the young man. "Let's find out, shall we? Pick up your sword and come here. If you can get a hit on me, then obviously I must be 'out of practice.'"

The new recruit in question sauntered over, grinning at some of the ladies watching. He held up his sword. "My father has been teaching me ever since I was strong enough to lift a blade. So I may be more than you are used to."

Link pulled the Master Sword from its sheath on his back, the sunlight shining off the blade. "Alright, then, you can strike first."

The soldier wasted no time, going for Link's blind side in a strike at his middle. It was obvious, predictable. Everyone went for his blind side first. The Hero spun on the balls of his feet, avoiding the strike and coming around to kick the recruit roughly in the back, sending him to the ground. Laughter sounded from the crowd.

The young man gritted his teeth and came again with an overhead swing. Link spun his Master Sword around, the blade interlocking with the hilt of the other sword and ripping it free from its owner's hand.

Applause came from the other new soldiers, entertained by the show. The young man, sizing Link up, asked, "What about without your sword?"

The Hero shrugged, dropping the Master Sword to the ground. Then he took one step forward, shoving his palms in a lightning strike into his opponent's diaphragm, effectively knocking the wind out of him. Then he hooked one leg behind one of the soldier's, grabbed one arm securely, and dropped his center of gravity before bending over, flipping the soldier over his leg and to the ground with a loud thud. He didn't get up, coughing and holding his stomach.

Link glanced over at the rest of the new recruits. "Anyone else want to try? Be brave, I can take multiple at once."

"This isn't how we train-" Galen began before giving up as five of the soldiers decided to try. He shook his head. "Fine, fine. Have your fun."

The five had their swords out, but Link didn't bother picking up his own blade. Two strikes came at once from opposite sides. He sensed a stab coming at his back and side-stepped, pushing the third attacker forward into the other two blades, causing all three of them to get tangled and fall to the ground. The swords were blunted, of course, but he was sure a deep bruise was left. A fourth recruit jumped at him, planning on tackling him to the ground. Link leaned his torso back and out of the way but kept one leg forward, lifting it to trip the soldier and cause him to face-plant into the grass. Immediately the fifth and final attacker swung his sword in an upward strike with a shout. Link turned his body sideways, the blade missing him by an inch, before shoving his palm out into the soldier's forehead, instantly knocking him unconscious as he crumbled to the ground.

Link glanced at the five fallen bodies around him before bending down and picking up his sword, sheathing it. "Well, there you go. You all need much more practice." As Galen motioned him over to the side in irritation he spared one glance at the rest of the shocked new recruits before heading to his friend.

"What?" the Hero asked.

"We talked about this!" Galen snapped in a hushed tone. "You can't just go beating up our soldiers!"

"It was for training," Link protested. "You spar with them all the time!"

"When I'm sparring I don't willingly hurt them," the other said. "Can't you see what you did? One is unconscious, two have broken wrists, and another lost a tooth! Link . . ." he sighed, composing himself. "Link, you are too rough. I've told you that before."

The Hero remembered, glancing to the side. Galen had actually complained to him multiple times before. It wasn't just new recruits, Link would even send seasoned soldiers into the medical wing after sparring. He wasn't sure why. He honestly didn't even think about it when he was fighting. Everything just flowed so naturally.

"I'm sorry," he said. "I just don't . . . I don't realize it."

Galen looked at him sympathetically. "Friend to friend, Link, I have to be honest with you. Not everyone was raised by a maniac dictator that delighted in torturing them. Sometimes I think you can't separate the training you received from the training you should be giving. I think you have a hard time separating battle from practice. Because for you, growing up, there was no difference." He glanced over at the other soldiers mingling about, one still playing with the bow and arrow. "I don't need your help here today."

"Galen-"

"Go back inside the castle. I'd like you to still help me train the older soldiers tomorrow but not the new ones. Not anymore."

Link was stunned. But he just nodded and was about to leave when he heard his wife say his name. He turned as she strode past the soldiers, saying, "Do you have a moment? I need to talk to you." Just then the recruit that was playing with the bow and arrow accidentally let it loose. It sailed through the air towards Zelda. Without looking, she reached up and grabbed the shaft, stopping it instantly. Gasps sounded as the recruits stared at what could have been a disaster, the young man in question hastily dropping the bow. "I'll only keep him for a few minutes, Galen," Zelda continued, not breaking her focus.

Galen grinned, amused. "It's no problem, he's taking the rest of the day off anyway."

"Great, thank you." She then dropped the arrow to the ground, looking over at the man who shot it. "You need to be more careful, you could kill somebody." Then she and Link headed off the courtyard.

.

.

.

Zelda led Link back to the library where Impa was waiting, standing and looking out the window. "I was able to find the language!" the Queen said in a hushed tone, heading towards the table she'd been working at. "It's old, very old. It used to be used by a cult that worshipped black magic three hundred years ago. Although their numbers weren't known for certain, they were a very small group. They used this language for their spells and to communicate secret messages."

Link stared at her in concern as they stopped by the table. "Were you able to translate it?"

"It's . . . difficult. But with Impa's help I got the first line finished. And . . ." she paused, worry crossing her features. "I wanted to show you what it said."

Link turned to the parchment on the table and saw beside the first line Zelda had written the translation. He read it aloud. " _The innocent six will die at night_." His brow furrowed as he looked back at her. "Do you think this . . . cult was trying to convey a message through you? Or have you cast a spell?"

"That's just it," she replied, "they were killed off only sixty years after they began. The king of Hyrule saw them as a threat and the Hylian army wiped them out. There's been no evidence to hint at any of them surviving or that their ideologies carried on."

"The voice that spoke through you said ' _free me'_ . . . how is that related to the cult?"

Impa turned, saying, "Perhaps further translation will reveal more answers. But for now, Zelda, you are nearly late to your conference."

The Queen frowned. "But this is more important."

"The needs of your people are important, too. You are their only advocate able to make change. The individual mayors of each city have come to meet with you, it's important you oversee that peace is being carried out."

Zelda sighed, clearly frustrated. "Can't Link meet with them? He's my husband, after all." This triggered a worried look from Link.

Impa shook her head. "You are of the royal bloodline, he is not. Besides, this conference was your idea in the first place to make sure all of Hyrule's needs are being met."

Zelda pushed away from the table, and as she quickly walked out of the library she said over her shoulder, "I know, I know. I just don't want to waste time."

Link stared after her, feeling her irritation through their bond. Then he picked up the parchment, tucking it in the book his wife was working from. "I'll bring this up to our room, it'll be better for her to work in privacy."

Nodding, Impa replied, "This could potentially be a very dangerous situation. Let me know if there are any new developments."

Link ran the book up to their room and couldn't help but check around, seeing if there was any evidence of someone having been there before. But it looked just as they had left it. Without needing to do any recruit training today he took his horse Epona out for a ride around the castle grounds, happy to get his mind off things. Zelda's meeting was running long, so he brought his own dinner up to their room to eat and read in silence, his feet propped up on a low table.

It was just as the sun had sunk to the horizon that Zelda came in, relief flooding through their bond that the conference was over.

"How was it?" Link asked, sitting up.

"Productive," she replied, taking off her gold jewelry and boots. "Everything seems to be going well. Two cities need more trade so we reworked the routes to include them. Another had some new laws that needed to be signed to allow free medical care to those still suffering from wounds or diseases inflicted by Mordecai's rule. And another needs supplies for a new road system. Those were the big decisions, at least."

"Did you get dinner?"

"It was brought to us, thankfully," she responded. "I was getting very hungry."

He gestured to the translation book sitting on her desk. "I brought that here for you so you can work without others bothering. I can help, too, if you need me."

"Thanks, we'll have to start again tomorrow. I have mediation to do before bed." She wriggled free of her royal dress, glad to relax in loose pants and a gray shirt. The material may have been too thin for this time of year, but it felt good to have the weight of the dress and jewelry off. "Impa suggested I mediate with my Triforce to build up protective walls around me. Just in case I truly was being possessed."

Link nodded. "Take your time." He glanced out their balcony windows, darkness now descending over the sky. "I'll have a look around the halls, just to be sure we're safe."

She smiled as she sat on the bed, crossing her legs and closing her eyes. "I love you, Link."

He grinned. "I love you, too, Zel." As her Triforce piece lit up and she sank into meditation, he secured a dagger to his belt and stepped outside their room, closing the door behind him.

The hallway was dark, the only light coming from sconces spread out on the stone walls. He could smell the oil burning in them. He started to walk down the hall, glancing out windows as he passed. Outside the guards were changing shifts on the battlements, but otherwise the castle had settled down to sleep. He went around a corner, looking down another long and dark hallway. He paused, listening, but there was no sound. Everything seemed safe.

He was just about to turn and head back when he saw a flash of movement in the far corner. Link paused, frowning. Then he drew his dagger and silently raced down the corridor. Sliding up next to the corner he then glanced around it, ready to pounce on whoever was hiding. But it was empty.

Confused, he squinted down the dark hall. Surely if someone had been here they couldn't have gotten far. He should be able to see them. He took a step forward, debating on whether or not to pursue what may have just been a flicker of torchlight. He glanced behind him and saw the same flicker of movement around the corner he'd originally come from. Link's heart lurched, his whole body jumping in reaction. How had this intruder gotten behind him?

Link ran back down the hall, not caring if he made noise this time. He skidded around the corner and held out his dagger . . . but it was empty. No noise was to be heard except for his own breathing. He looked all around, but didn't see any more movement.

Suddenly a burst of fear came from Zelda and she shouted his name through their bond. He took off running, going halfway down the corridor to their room. He reached for the door just as it flew open, Zelda in the threshold. She was bleeding from five scratches down the side of her face.

Link swore, grabbing her shoulder. "Zelda, what happened?!"

She had a wet rag in one hand and she held it up to her wounds, trying to stop the bleeding. "I don't know! I was meditating and I felt pain across my face. But no one was there!"

"There was someone," Link stated, glancing back and forth down the hall. "I swear someone was running through the halls but I never got a good look at them. They were completely silent. I've never seen anything like it."

Panic had started to set in on both of them, and they were easily able to feel it pounding from one another. They glanced all around them, preparing for any sort of attack. They were so tense that when two soldiers came jogging up to them, their armor clanging, that they both let out surprised cries.

"My lady! My lord!" one soldier panted, coming to a stop in front of them. "I'm so sorry to come at this hour but . . . someone has been murdered in the city."

"Murdered?!" Zelda exclaimed, stepping forward, still clutching the rag to her face. "Where? Who?"

"His body was found in the middle of the street with a slit throat," the soldier answered. "My Queen . . . it's a child."

.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Reviews are appreciated! And have a happy Halloween! The next chapter will be out in two weeks.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Next chapter out! Thanks to FierceDeityMaskLink, R. Recollect, Kamil the Awesome, RandomButLoved, and the Predicate for your reviews!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **The First Ritual**

 **Chapter II**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Link and Zelda stood on the street of Castle Town, wrapped tightly up in extra layers and cloaks against the cold wind. The scratches on Zelda's face had stopped bleeding, but she had her black hood up to try to hide them from the gathering crowd. She didn't want to be asked any questions right now.

The stone street was wide, houses on either side, the gates to the castle grounds visible further up the road. Lanterns fought to spread light through the darkness, shining off the armor of the multiple soldiers who had gathered. Many citizens were there as well, including two wailing parents, their cries echoing up into the sky.

Zelda's heart clenched in pain as she stared at the dead body on the ground. A child, a boy about seven, was lying on his back, his blank eyes staring up at everyone. There was a slice across his throat, blood pooling out.

The Queen looked at a nearby soldier. "Were there any witnesses?"

The soldier replied, "No. This boy was walking home alone from staying at a friend's house. When he was late, his parents came out to make sure he was okay." He pointed a few yards down the street. "Their house is back there."

Link crouched down, examining the body. "There are no signs of any struggling at all. No other cuts or bruises; it doesn't look like his clothes were even grabbed. He was caught by surprise." His face twisted in pain, his voice harsh as he asked, "Who would do such a thing?"

Zelda was at a loss. A murder in Castle Town? That hadn't happened in years. She felt sick to her stomach. Why would anyone want to kill a child? It didn't look like he'd been robbed. Maybe he'd witnessed something he shouldn't have?

Impa, who had been silent the entire time, said, "We need an entire sweep of this town immediately. Search it fully. I want everyone to report back to me when they are done." She turned to Zelda, saying more quietly, "I'm going to talk to the guards on the town gate to see if anyone has come or gone tonight. You should go back inside," her eyes moved pointedly to the scratches on her face, "and take care of yourself."

The Queen nodded. "Thank you. I'm going to spend some time with the parents first, though."

As the Sheikah nodded and several of the soldiers broke off, Link sent through the bond _I'm going to have a look around. Be back soon, I love you,_ before jogging into the shadows.

The Hero could still hear the sounds of people crying as he walked down the street, parallel to the gate around the castle grounds. A knot had formed in his throat. What in Hyrule was going on? Was this somehow related to what was happening in the castle, or something different entirely? He paused in his strides, glancing up at the looming castle walls. Lights were beginning to blossom in the windows as the castle was alerted to the situation. But a few windows still remained black, including their room. As his eyes drifted to their windows he thought he could make out a faint white figure standing in one, looking down at him. Link jumped, his heart stopping for a moment. The figure stayed completely still before turning away, vanishing as if it hadn't been there before.

The Hero took a step back, slumping against the wall of a building. He felt a questioning concern coming from Zelda through their bond; obviously she had felt his strike of shock and fear. He sent some reassurance back. His wife was dealing with a grieving couple right now, she didn't need more to worry about.

But he knew for certain they were not going back to their room tonight.

Two hours passed as Link searched the town, often passing soldiers doing the same. Galen was out with Burning Joe as well, but for once didn't have anything to say. Link talked to any townspeople he came across, but no one had seen or head of anything suspicious going on the last few days. Life had been normal.

After the search was over the body had been transported to the castle for an autopsy, and a cleric from the church had come to meet with the parents and comfort them in their home. Exhausted, stressed, and worried, Link and Zelda retired back to the castle and slept in an unoccupied guest room. They didn't even need to talk about it, easily able to pick up on each other's emotions. They were tired enough to fall asleep instantly, but it was a restless one, their minds unable to settle from all that had happened. They held each other through the night, trying to comfort one another.

.

.

.

Zelda stared at herself in the mirror of the guest bathroom the next morning, her brow creased in concern. The scratches she'd received the night before were visible as dark red lines. Luckily they weren't deep or very long, they would fade within the week. She held her own hand up, matching each finger up with a scratch. Five. And they were the right space apart to look like a hand. As if someone had come up to her while she was meditating and slapped her with very long fingernails.

"Impa wants to see you for breakfast," Link stated, coming to the threshold and holding up a letter, "it says she wants to make sure you're okay."

The Queen turned, pointing to her face. "It's about these, she noticed them last night. Link, I think . . . they look like fingers. There are five of them, and they are spaced properly apart."

He bit his lip, examining her. "That worries me, Zel. It's like someone is after you."

She nodded. "I'm going to solely work on translating that text today and get answers. Maybe once you get back from training the new recruits, I'll have it done."

His eyes dropped to the side. "Apparently I'm not training new recruits anymore."

" . . . What? Why?"

"Galen has asked me not to. He says I'm too rough when I spar with them and send too many to the hospital."

Zelda came over and embraced him, rubbing his back comfortingly. "I'm sorry, honey. Are you going to try to go back?"

He rested his head against hers, enjoying the scent of her hair. It made him relax. "No. It's fine. He may have a point." He pulled back, still holding onto her arms. "I'm going to look around the town some more and see if there's anything I missed last night. Please let me know if you need anything while I'm gone."

She smiled and leaned up to kiss him. They held it longer, needing a moment of peace and joy amidst the bad things happening. Then she pulled back, promising. "I will, I love you."

"I love you."

Zelda put on a silver cloak and pulled the hood up to avoid stares. She made her way quickly to the casual dining room. It consisted of a long mahogany table that could seat ten, one wall made entirely of windows. Morning sunlight was coming through, lighting up the small breakfast sat out and the Sheikah woman waiting.

"Good morning," Impa said conversationally. "Did you sleep well?"

"Definitely not," Zelda sighed, sitting down. She pulled her hood back since she was in private company now. "Any news from the investigations?"

"Nothing. No one saw anything." She eyed Zelda's scratches. "So what happened?"

"I was meditating to protect myself, felt pain, and when I looked in the mirror I saw this. No one was in the room. But Link swears someone was in the hallway. Someone moving too fast for him to track down."

"It looks like scratches from fingernails."

"That's what I thought, too."

"And was Link with you when this happened?"

"No, he was in the hall."

Impa just stared at her, eyebrows raised, not saying anything.

It took Zelda a minute to understand what was being insinuated. She sat back, gawking. "You can't possibly be suggesting I did this to myself?!"

The Sheikah shrugged. "You claimed you lost control of your own body two nights ago. Why not again?"

"I . . . I was meditating and protecting myself. It felt different. I am sure of it."

Impa leaned forward. "I'm just concerned you may be a danger to yourself and others. I can post a guard inside your room, if you'd like?"

Zelda crossed her arms. "Link and I do not need protection. We can fight better than every guard in our army. But," she sighed, "one outside the room would be beneficial. Just in case whoever is doing this shows back up to try again." She hesitated, then added, "We will be sleeping in the guest room a couple doors down from our room. Just temporarily, until this is figured out."

"I understand."

"I'm also going to clear my schedule of anything else today except for the translation. I don't have anything too important, do I?"

A small smile ghosted across Impa's full lips. "Not that I'm aware of. Don't forget about that play tonight in the town square, though."

Zelda frowned. She'd forgotten about that. A very famous group of actors that had been travelling Hyrule was coming. All the tickets had been sold. She and Link had special box seats arranged for them. "Oh, right. Do you think it's in poor taste after what happened yesterday?"

"On the contrary," Impa replied, "I think it will improve people's moods. A night of entertainment to forget their troubles."

The Queen nodded. "I agree."

They ate the rest of their breakfast tossing ideas back and forth about what could be behind last night's murder. And hoping such a thing would not happen again.

.

.

.

Link hurried up to the guest room he and Zelda were using that evening, knowing he was running late for the play. After scouring the town for a few hours with still no clues as to who had killed the boy, he'd taken Epona out to Hyrule Field and ridden around the town wall, searching for clues. There were only two ways in and out of the town. The main drawbridge that crossed over a moat, and a smaller, singular gate set close to the castle. He'd discovered no clues around either, and the guards swore no one unknown had come in and out. Link wasn't sure what disturbed him more. That an outsider had someone gotten by their defenses, or that one of the townspeople themselves had committed this crime.

"Sorry, sorry," he said, quickly coming into the room and shutting the door behind him. "I lost track of the time."

Zelda waved her hand dismissively, hunched over a desk. She was all dressed up, wearing a navy blue gown and her hair pulled up into a bun adorned with jewels. "It's fine. I've been busy working. I've nearly completed the translation, Link! Look."

He came over, and his brow furrowed in concern as he read what she'd written.

 _The Innocent Six Will Die at Night  
Obtain the Staff to Increase Your Might  
Death Shall Come to the Goddesses' Fool  
Six Charms Mark the End of Mortal Rule_

His dark blue eyes darted up to her. "It's . . . a set of instructions."

"Exactly," she nodded. "I only have two lines left to translate. But the more I work the more dread I feel. This is scary, Link. I think someone is planning something very bad."

"I wonder what staff this is talking about," Link said. "There are many magical staffs in this world." He grabbed the clothes Zelda had laying out for him on the bed, starting to get changed. The play was beginning in fifteen minutes.

"I don't know. But one thing I'm pretty sure on is that the ' _Goddesses' Fool'_ it mentions has to be one of the three of us who holds a piece of the Triforce."

"We may need to pay Ganondorf a visit," the Hero suggested. "And see if anything strange has been happening around him." He paused. " _The end of mortal rule_? What does that even mean?"

The Queen shook her head. She didn't know of anything immortal that could be threatening Hyrule. Particularly one that wanted a Triforce holder dead. In the back of her mind, a nagging voice warned her that perhaps that possession – or whatever it was – she'd experienced was an attempt on her life.

 _They will need to try a lot harder than that to kill me,_ she thought. _I'm not some pampered royal who gets fat on her throne and can't lift a blade. I was raised during war; the fight in me will never be gone._

Link gave a small smile, evidently picking up on her confidence. "We'll stop this, Zelda, don't worry." He stood, dressed in a fine green tunic with a gold circlet around his head. "Let's get going, it will look terrible for the ruling couple to be late."

As they made their way from the castle towards the erected pavilion in the town square, Link reflected that he still didn't feel like a ruler, even after four years of being married to Zelda. Perhaps that was because all the actual ruling went through her. He was often a part of councils, particularly when it came to Hyrule's military. And she always talked to him about big decisions. But it wasn't in his bloodline. Zelda had the only right to the throne. She had accepted her role somewhat begrudgingly. She had a strong desire to lead Hyrule and prevent any dictator from taking it again. But she was often bored with the politics, annoyed at the long process of changes, and frustrated that she was tied to the throne more than free of it.

The sun was setting as they entered the pavilion. They were escorted to a special box high above the rest of the crowded audience, a few guards and Impa already waiting there. A wood stage was in the center, lit with multiple lanterns around the edges and props set up for the actors. The air smelled of lilac, possibly an incense the actors were using to set the mood.

"You're nearly late," Impa said, halfway teasing.

Zelda passed her the parchment with the translation discreetly, sitting down on her cushioned chair. Impa read it over before looking at them both with worry. Passing the parchment back to Zelda, the woman said, "Galen has doubled the normal guard around the pavilion and through the city. We will be safe tonight."

Link didn't feel safer, but was glad extra precautions were being taken. At least it would look good to the citizens.

Music started and the play began. It was a comedy, and it was a relief to see the audience laughing and getting engaged. The plot revolved around a dysfunctional family who had moved from the country to the city and were having a hard time fitting in. But the actor who stole the show most was a young woman with long brown hair and a wide smile. She played one of the daughters who was out looking for a husband. The women in the audience were amused by her flirtatious looks and sultry movements, the men were excited by it. All the actors wore colorful masks around their eyes and colorful clothes, keeping the play even more light-hearted. The beautiful woman that was stealing everyone's hearts was wearing an outfit of black, white, and red, her mask creating butterfly wings on the sides of her face.

Zelda leaned back towards her advisor. "Impa . . . who is that woman? The one in the center of the stage."

Impa looked over the play's pamphlet. "It says her name is Lilith. She's been acting for ten years and is open for individual performances as well."

"This play is being performed again, right?"

"At the end of the week."

Link leaned towards his wife. "What are you thinking?"

Zelda shrugged one shoulder. "I'm not sure. It makes me happy to see our people forget their troubles. Everyone seems to really love her. Maybe she can stay for another week or so and do a few more performances. Or at least meet some of the fans. That would lift morale."

He nodded. "We're going to need a morale lift if we can't catch the killer."

The play drew to a close and Link and Zelda were escorted back to the castle. Night had fallen and they were nervous again, wondering if the mysterious intruder would try to attack Zelda another time. But, at least in their guest room, the night was quiet and calm.

Zelda had intended to finish translating the rest of the lines the next morning, but she and Link became so busy that it had to be pushed off for four days. A memorial service was held for the child, and then a funeral for which the couple had to write a eulogy. It was one of the most heartbreaking things they'd had to do, and was a struggle to get through. They worked with Galen to go over written statements from the guards and townspeople, but nothing gave any clue about what might have happened. And as the days passed and no answers arose, they began to worry. They were forced to hold a meeting in the throne room for the townspeople who wanted answers. Zelda, Link, Impa, and Galen attempted to comfort as best they could, but it was difficult when they had no evidence to go on. All they could do was assure the people that everything possible was being done, and that if they saw or heard of anything suspicious to please report it.

Finally a morning came where their schedule was free enough to work on the translation. As Zelda converted the words , Link combed through old manuscripts and books she'd brought up from the library, trying to find the same passage related to rituals, spells, prophecies, or even the specific black magic cult the language had come from. But he couldn't find it written anywhere.

They had arranged a meeting with Lilith for lunch, and Zelda only had time to finish one of the two lines.

 _When the Demon is Free the Curse Begins_

As she read it aloud to Link, his head whipped around from the book he was reading, eyes wide. "Excuse me?"

"That's what it says," she replied. " _When the Demon is Free the Curse Begins."_

"A curse? This is some really dark magic, Zelda. Maybe we should consult . . . _him._ He knows about these sort of things."

The Queen sighed. "I don't really want to disturb Talisman. He's suffered enough, he deserves to live out the rest of his life in peace."

"But this translation is only raising more questions than answers."

She hesitated. She hated to think it, but maybe Impa was right. Five nights had gone by without an incident now. "Do you think . . . it was just my Triforce acting up? I mean . . . I had no control over the visions I used to get regarding Mordecai. This might not be an immediate threat. It could be another prophecy. I mean, honestly, the first vision I got showed me something that didn't happen for another seven years! We could be perfectly safe. What if no one actually scratched my face. What if I did it to myself?"

Link sat down the book he was holding heavily, leaning back in his chair. The diluted winter sunlight coming from the windows danced off the dust that sprung from the tome. "Where is this coming from?"

"Impa suggested it," she sighed. "She may not be wrong. No one was there."

"But _I_ saw someone," he pressed.

"Not in the room with me. Maybe it was unrelated to what happened to me and was actually our killer. These two things don't necessarily go hand in hand. And besides, have you seen this person again the last five days?"

He paused. "Well, no . . ."

"I want to focus on catching our killer first and bring some closure to our people. But, if this . . . this 'ghost' shows up again, I promise we'll talk to Talisman."

Link nodded, satisfied. "That sounds good." He glanced at the clock on the wall. "It's time to go meet with Lilith. You ready?"

Zelda sat the parchment aside. "Yes, let's go."

Exchanging a kiss the two left the guest room and headed down the hall. The castle was alive with its daily activity. Workers were hurrying about, delivering messages, cleaning rooms, and running supplies. Through the windows they could see soldiers practicing out on the grounds, the horses resting in their stables, and guards patrolling the battlements.

When the two went into the guarded informal dining room, Lilith was already there. She stood upon their arrival, giving a small bow. "My lord and lady, I'm honored you wish to speak with me." Her brown hair was down, falling in waves to her chest. She wore a red and white diamond pattern tunic over black pants and boots. A black scarf was around her neck, warding off the chilly air.

"The pleasure is ours," Zelda stated as they took their seats across from her. "Your performance was fantastic the other night."

"I'm flattered, thank you," Lilith responded.

"When is your last performance?"

"Tonight, naturally. We saved our last for Castle Town and the royal couple," she smiled.

Link and Zelda exchanged a pleased look before Link said, "We want to make a temporary job offer to you, if you don't already have something lined out."

Lilith's eyebrows rose, palpably intrigued. "I do not."

"The people here love you very much, we were wondering if you would stick around for a few more weeks to interact with your fans and potentially give some individual performances at the castle," the Hero stated. "You would, of course, be paid handsomely for your time and offered a room at the castle to stay in."

Zelda tapped her fingertips together, continuing her husband's line of thought, "We are trying to increase entertainment at the castle and at the town. As we are entering an age of peace, we want to keep morale up and bring back all the festivities Hyrule used to have."

"Oh, yes," the actor replied, "that time under Mordecai was very dark. I lived in the eastern part of Hyrule at the time, ruled over by General Acroff then. He was a benevolent ruler but once Mordecai was overthrown I ventured out on my own and pursued my passion to perform." Her red lips widened into a happy smile. "I appreciate your offer very much and would be happy to accept. I have never been to Castle Town before and it would be wonderful to see more of it."

The Queen beamed. "Fantastic! We'll have a contract drawn up for you tomorrow. There will be a large feast here at the castle tonight, after the play. Would you like to attend?"

Lilith bowed her head. "I'd be honored, thank you."

.

.

.

The rest of the day went quickly, with Zelda busy making arrangements for Lilith's stay. So far she liked the young woman. She was well-mannered, articulate, humble . . . the Queen had heard some unsavory things about travelling actors but that didn't seem to be the case here. The final play garnered the same large audience and was well-executed, entertaining Link and Zelda for another evening. And, much to their relief, there were no more incidents in the town or in the castle.

After the play the couple went back to the castle for the feast held in the grand dining hall. The table could seat fifty, shiny and rectangular. Beautiful crystal chandeliers hung overhead, showering the people below with light. Everyone was dressed spectacularly, and the food that lined the center of the table filled the air with smells of juicy meat, rich cheese, sliced fruits, and roasted vegetables. Other smaller tables were also sat out, food piled in their center as well.

This tradition had been going on for the last two years. It had been something Zelda's father had done when he ruled Hyrule. The last day of each month a feast was held at the castle that was open to anyone who wished to attend. He had thought it was a nice opportunity to socialize, and for everyone to come together. Zelda liked that idea and wanted it brought back. So far it had been successful and always drew in a crowd. Most workers in the castle attended regularly, often the local mayors would travel to attend, representatives from the Zoras, Gorons, and occasionally the Gerudo would make themselves known. Ganondorf and Acroff often attended, but no letter had been sent ahead of time so Zelda knew they would be unable to make it this month. And of course most of the townspeople enjoyed the free food.

Zelda sat at the head of the table, Link to her right and Impa to her left. Seated next to Link, as a guest of honor, was Lilith. Galen and Burning Joe sat by Impa, and the rest of the table was full of smiling faces and conversation as dinner began.

Some idle dinner chat began on Zelda's end, starting with the weather, the play, and projects around the castle. Then Lilith asked, "My lady, I beg your pardon but I've heard that despite your queenly appearance you are actually a very adept warrior. I can't help but wonder if that's correct?"

Zelda gave a soft smile, her off-shoulder blue dress showing the muscles in her neck and shoulders. "I am. Ever since I was a child I was trained to fight by the talented woman here," she nodded to Impa. "I'm competent in archery, daggers, and martial arts. I am not too bad with a sword and spear, either."

"The Sheikah have a fine tradition of training warriors independently," Impa expanded, slicing some bread on her plate. "Given the circumstances of Hyrule, I took Zelda under my wing to train her to take back her country."

Galen laughed. "Many people in Castle Town witnessed Zelda's attack on Mordecai. But I guess the rest of Hyrule only hears stories."

"Sheikah?" Lilith frowned. "I apologize for my ignorance, but I've never heard of this group."

"They are protectors of the royal family for many generations," Impa responded. "They train in a . . . specific style of fighting."

"They've only been guardians of the royal family?" the actor inquired further, tilting her head to the side and causing her black jewel earrings to sway. "Are they a small group?"

"They are small due to the stringent training," Impa answered. "But, not all guard the royal family." This drew a surprised look from Zelda as the woman continued, "Some work as assassins and bringers of justice, silent wardens of the world. If a person is particularly adept at magic, they can even be trained at a higher level by a Sheikah organization called the Order of Shadows. But it is invitation only, and their location is unknown. It could be they do not exist anymore."

Zelda had been staring at Impa the entire time, increasing confusion and shock on her face. She stammered out, "I . . . I did not know about this."

"I am envious," Lilith said before Impa could reply, "I've always wished to learn some basic self-defense, but I never have."

"We could teach you some rudimentary maneuvers," Link offered, grabbing some more cheese from the table center. "My schedule of training new recruits has unexpectedly opened." Here he shot an irritated glance at Galen, but the man overtly pretended not to notice, taking a long drink.

"Oh that would be wonderful, thank you!" the actor exclaimed.

"Anything particular you'd like to learn?" Galen asked, putting his drink down.

"Archery has always fascinated me."

"It takes a lot of discipline to shoot a bow well," Galen said, "but it's a worthy skill that will keep you safe on the road. Especially for a woman travelling by herself." His green eyes twinkled. "Unless you have someone you travel with . . .?"

She blushed, looking down at her plate. "No, I do not."

" _Anyway,"_ Zelda cut in, giving Galen a bemused look, "I often go to our target range when it's not in use to practice. Impa's usually too busy to practice with me; it will be nice to have another woman there." She and Lilith both giggled at this, causing Link to roll his eyes. Truthfully, though, he was happy for his wife. It had been a long time since she'd had a female friend around her same age. Impa was in her fifties now, and was more mentor and advisor than anything else.

The dinner party lasted another two hours, everyone enjoying themselves long after they food had been taken away. Lilith and Zelda seemed to quickly form a friendship, joking with each other and learning about one another. Galen made a few more attempts at flirting, earning him a shocked and hurt look from Burning Joe. Lilith appeared flattered by his attentions. Eventually drowsiness took hold and people began to leave the party. Link and Zelda excused themselves, bidding goodnight to their friends, and returned to their room. They were brave enough this night to leave the guest room and go to sleep in their own bed.

As Link went in the restroom to change and clean himself up before bed, Zelda sat down at her desk, her blue gown billowing around her legs in the moonlight. She looked back at her translation book. Just one final line. She might as well finish it before bed.

Her quill scratched softly against the parchment as she translated, her eyes darting back and forth from page to book. As she finished, the last mystery finally solved, she sat back in disappointment.

 _What Was Once Dead Shall be Dead Again_

What was that supposed to mean? That didn't even make sense. It wasn't threatening like all the other lines. She crossed her arms, confused. Maybe she hadn't translated it correctly? Zelda leaned back over to double-check her work when a knock sounded at the door.

"Come in," she called, turning.

A maid stepped in, bowing. "My lady, I brought you the fresh towels you asked for."

"Oh, thank you very much," the Queen said. "Please put them on the table." Recognizing the maid, she asked, "Trudy, could you do me a favor?"

"Of course, my lady."

"Could you fetch Impa for me? Tell her I have some news I need her opinion on."

"Of course, my lady . . . Do you know where Madame Impa would be at this hour?"

Zelda considered for a moment. "If I remember correctly she said she was going to check the guards stationed at the lower floors. After the murder the other night, well, we want to be extra cautious."

Trudy hesitated, glancing out toward the glass balcony doors that showed the night sky and crescent moon. "Um . . . of-of-of course, my lady."

The Queen raised one eyebrow. "Is something wrong?"

"No, no, no, of course not. I will go at once."

As she started to turn, Zelda said, "Trudy, please. Let me know what's bothering you so I can help."

The maid turned back around, wringing her hands. "Well, my lady, have you noticed not many of the castle staff want to roam the halls at night?"

Zelda frowned. She hadn't. "I've been . . . very busy, honestly. Are they scared that there might be another killing?"

"Oh no, that's not it all," she shook her head vigorously. "They are saying, well . . . they say there is as ghost."

There was a beat of silence as Zelda froze, her hand still holding onto her quill. "A ghost? Has anyone seen it?"

"I haven't myself, my lady. But others have claimed to see a white figure roaming the halls at night, there in one instant and gone the next. The guards on the battlements swear they see it watching from the windows every night. And _things_ have been happening as well. Vases and statues have been found toppled or broken, doors have opened that were closed before, and lanterns that were supposed to burn all night have been found put out. The cook himself said he saw a knife get pushed off the table by an invisible hand . . ." Trudy shook her head. "I'm sorry, my lady, you must think we are all crazy."

"Quite the opposite, I believe you," Zelda said, standing. "I'm afraid we may have an intruder in the castle. Ghost or not, they are very good at hiding. Could you give me a list of the places it's been seen. I'm going to-"

A soldier appeared at the open door, his face white. "My lady . . . it's happened again."

The Queen's heart dropped. "Another murder?"

"More than one," he replied, "We've found four bodies."

.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Please review! The next chapter will be out on November 23** **rd** **!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I typically post chapters on Fridays but given that it's a holiday this week I decided to post early. And also because we are moving into a new house tomorrow so I'll be very busy the next few days! My husband and I are very excited and we've got a room dedicated to a library/writing and art center. It should provide a lot of inspirational fuel for the both of us!**

 **Thanks bunches to minutmaidman, RandomButLoved, and Kamil the Awesome for your reviews!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **The First Ritual**

 **Chapter III**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Link felt physically ill as he looked down at the four bodies in the town playground. Two boys and two girls. They were all killed just like the last child – with a cut throat. This scene was slightly different, however. While two looked to be taken unware, the other two showed signs of a struggle. They were further away from the others, as if they'd run. The back of one's shirt had been ripped, like someone had grabbed him to stop him from getting away. There were two mothers at the scene, but both were knocked unconscious, slumped off the park bench and to the ground. The crowd was gathering around him, townspeople were crying, saying things like "We're not safe anymore", "All our children will be killed", and "Why hasn't this murderer been stopped?"

Zelda stood silently beside him. Her face was like stone, but through their bond he could feel her pain. Impa and Galen were already directing soldiers to make more rounds around the town and hunt down the killer. Lilith stood a few feet back, wrapped in a black cloak that was stirring in the wind, her head bowed in grief.

 _Zelda, what are we going to do?_ Link sent to her.

 _I'm not going to wait for others to do this for us anymore,_ she returned, resolved. _Can you stay here while I go talk to the guards at the gate? One of us needs to be here for the parents._

He glanced at her, raising an eyebrow. _I already talked to the guards at the gate._

Her hand moved to tap on her hip, where beneath her cloak and outer royal tunic she had her daggers hidden. _I think they need a little motivation._

 _You can't be seen threatening our guards._

She gave him a single nod, her blue eyes like steel. _I won't be._

With that she turned and quickly walked off through the crowd and into an alley. She pulled off her royal tunic, its velvet fabric too constricting. Beneath it she had on black pants and shirt, with knee high leather boots and a belt that held her daggers. She grabbed the extra cloth around her shirt's collar and pulled it up over her face, concealing her mouth and nose. Keeping her dark cloak on, she pulled up the hood to further hide her identity. She took a deep breath to steady herself. It had been years since she'd done anything like this. She worried for a moment if she'd lost her touch. But then she crouched down and shot up, back flipping gracefully up over the building wall to land on the roof without a sound. And beneath her mask she grinned.

Zelda turned on the balls of her feet towards Castle Town's main gate. She hesitated, considering. That way was too obvious. The gate was too big, there was a drawbridge, and too many guards were stationed there. What was far more likely was that this intruder had come in the side gate. It was small, without a drawbridge and only had one guard. It was nestled in the bottom of a cliff in an area strewn with boulders. Hard to find, only used by those who knew where it was. The gate hadn't existed before. When she and Link took power she'd had it installed. Just in case another attack ever came and the town was overrun, her people would have somewhere to flee out of. There was no way for anyone to surmount the gate; the walls around it were too high. The guard would have had to let them in.

Zelda then turned to the side gate and ran across the rooftops, staying low and to the shadows. Her feet made no noise, relying on her Sheikah training. Occasionally below her she could see the flash of soldier armor as they surveyed the streets. It was too noticeable, she realized. Their attacker was obviously someone who knew how to be undetected. He or she would be able to see these soldiers a block away and hide.

 _I should have done this from the beginning,_ Zelda thought.

As she approached the side gate she stopped, crouching at the edge of a roof to survey the scene. On one side of the gate was the high stone wall around the town. The other side was a cliff face. It was dark here, no buildings faced this direction and there were no street lights, just a single lantern hooked on the gate. It was quiet, the only noise being the guard on top who was pacing, looking out into the blackness of Hyrule Field. Zelda's gaze moved to the door in the stone wall, right next to the gate. A little room was inside, she knew, with a table for eating at, a bed, a cabinet with food and medical supplies, as well as two small windows that allowed a view out to Hyrule Field and into the town. It was there for the guard's convenience, particularly for when the shift was changed if he or she just wanted to sleep without going home. It was in there, she knew, she would find answers. If there were any to be found, at least. She could be wasting her time.

Zelda slid down the building wall. Once she hit the ground she struck two fingers to the dirt, teleporting across the narrow street to the door. She tried the handle and it was locked. She peered into the window and jerked back, seeing the guard was descending the ladder from atop the gate to the room. Zelda cautiously looked again, staying to the corner of the window. The guard was a middle-aged man, not in full armor, with a tired face and longer brown hair. He went over to the cabinet and opened a drawer. Inside was a bag full of rupees. And from his pocket he drew another bag, the top sagging open just enough to show more money. He dropped the bag into the drawer and shut it, locking it.

That was all the evidence Zelda needed to interrogate him. The guards were _not_ allowed to store money at their posts, the castle walls were not their homes or banks. This was made very clear during training, she knew. Something suspicious was going on, and she hoped it would be the answers she was seeking.

Zelda turned to the door and kicked it in, sending wood splinters flying. The man gave a cry of surprise, stumbling back to grab his sword. He'd just gotten a hand on the hilt when Zelda grabbed his wrist and twisted behind him, bringing his arm along with her. He gasped at the pain and dropped his weapon. She let go of his arm and kicked him onto the bed. The guard rolled over, ready to fight back, but she was on him already, her knee in his throat and a knife over his face.

"Do _not_ move," she growled. "You're going to answer my questions or I'll start slicing."

Not heeding her warning, he reached up and grabbed the wrist that held her dagger. In a flash Zelda grabbed her other dagger with her free hand, flicking it in a clean cut across his forehead and digging her knee into his throat. The guard struggled for breath, letting go of her as blood ran across his face.

"Okay, okay," he coughed, "please don't kill me."

Zelda alleviated the pressure from her knee. "I saw you stash money in that drawer. Is someone paying you off?"

"No! No-"

"Paying you off to open the gate for them, perhaps?"

"No! I swear!"

"We've had five killings now but no one has seen the killer. No inns have had new checks ins, no one has seen an unknown person roaming the streets. So that means this intruder is going in and out. The main gate has already been checked. That just leaves you."

"You're mistaken!"

"Then where did this money come from? Why are you hiding it here?"

"I-I'm just keeping it safe. I don't always have time to run home after I-I-I get paid."

"Oh, well, then, it's against castle policy to store money in your workspace. I suppose I'll just have to let Galen or Link know-"

" _No!_ Please . . ." he paused, panic in his eyes. "If I tell he'll kill me."

"If you don't, _I_ will kill you." She hesitated, then added, "The castle will keep you safe if you tell the truth. They are looking for the killer. If you help in the investigation, you'll be in a secure prison cell at the bottom of the castle. _He_ won't be able to find you."

The guard considered this, sweating and panting, the blood congealing on the cut along his forehead. Then he said, "I don't know who he is, I swear. I've never seen his face. He wears a hood. But he's a big guy, broad shoulders and a deep voice. He offered to pay me a lot of rupees if I let him in and out. He never told me what he was going to do, I swear!"

"I'm sure you figured it out."

"Well, I-I thought maybe . . . but my family lost everything when Mordecai was in power. And now my wife just lost her job, and our kids and my parents count on me! We're trying to rebuild our farm, but it's so expensive . . ."

Zelda frowned. "Why didn't you bring this up with the Queen? There are programs in place to help people recovering from Mordecai."

"I did, but only so much money and supplies are given out to each family. With so many family members to take care of, it hasn't been enough."

Zelda growled, pushing down on him more heavily, the bed creaking. "So the lives of five children are less important than rebuilding your own life? Make sure you tell their parents that. They're all recovering from Mordecai, too." She stood up. "You will stay here until the soldiers find you and you will confess. If you try to run or hide, I will hunt you down."

"Who-who are you?"

Instead of answering she jumped out of the door and atop the wall. Her heart was pounding, her mind spinning with what she just learned. She made the leap across the street to the top of the buildings. She needed to find Galen or Impa. It didn't take her long to spot Galen walking between two restaurants, searching the shadows for anyone hiding. She dropped down in front of him.

Galen swore, yanking out his sword and stumbling back. He paused, then sighed. "Dammit, Zelda! You took a few years off my life. What on Hyrule are you doing?"

She pulled down her mask. "I found who is letting our killer in. The guard on the side gate. I got him to confess. He's still there right now."

Galen nodded. "I'll go. Thanks." He hesitated. "You better get inside the castle. I don't think it would go over well with the people if they saw their Queen sneaking around at night and beating up guards."

"Oh, I barely hurt him!" Zelda exclaimed. Then she teleported away.

.

.

.

It was an hour later that Zelda was waiting in Impa's room, leaning back in a chair with her arms crossed, her boots propped up on the desk in front of her. She was still in the same dark clothes, her hood back now. On her way back to the castle she'd communicated with Link through their bond letting him know what she'd learned and that she was going back inside. He'd thanked her and quickly headed to the gate. She was sure at this time the guard had been imprisoned for questioning and the bodies removed from the town. She was tired and angry and stressed, but before she finally got some sleep she needed to talk to Impa.

Impa's room was simple. Even in the moonlight coming from the windows, Zelda could see that her Sheikah advisor kept very few possessions. A few pictographs, weapons, and books. Strewn on a table were several documents related to the last murder they'd had nearly a week ago.

The door creaked open and Impa walked in. She glanced at Zelda, and even though it was dark she seemed to immediately know who was in her room. She shut the door behind her. "Zelda, I assume you must know we caught the guard that was letting the killer in and out of town."

"I know," the Queen stated. "I'm the one who forced him to confess."

Impa hesitated, then sighed. She sat down opposite the young woman. "I suspected as much when you disappeared. Zelda, that is a very dangerous thing to do. How would it look to our people to see their ruler torturing a _soldier_ for information. Not even someone we have in custody, not even someone proven guilty, but just someone she _suspects."_

Zelda dropped her feet and leaned forward, her hands coming down on the desk with a _thud. "_ Impa, I had to! Sweeping the town and talking to the people didn't do any good last time. We have five children dead. _Five!_ I'm not going to sit passively by while our soldiers do all the work. I _am_ a soldier, in case you've forgotten. I was not recognized, I had my face covered."

"I have not forgotten you're a soldier. Apparently _you_ don't remember that I am the one who trained you. I made you into a Sheikah, I coached you in leading the Rebellion, and now I am your advisor on how to run this country. I didn't realize my counsel counted for so little."

Zelda sighed, her shoulders slumping. "I do respect what you have to say, Impa. I value your advice, I truly do. But I have to disagree with you here. We're facing a very real threat against our peace. I need to tackle it head on as a warrior, not as a royal."

"You can't always be both. In this time of fear your people need to see you taking charge _from the throne._ They need a good captain of their ship. One that's not going to go down and man the cannons, but direct from the wheel."

"Can't I take a step down and do the dirty work involved in catching this guy? You can take charge while I'm gone and I'll take it back up once this is over."

Impa shook her head. "We worked hard to put the rightful bloodline back on the throne. After only five short years, we don't want to have anyone else ruling except someone who has the right to it."

Zelda looked to the side in anger, thinking of a counter-argument, when something occurred to her. She hesitated, ensuring she remembered correctly, before turning back to her advisor. "Don't I have a cousin who is a duchess?"

Impa blinked at her in surprise, then her eyes widened in realization. " _No_."

"I do! She lives in . . . oh what was that place called? Across the sea! What was her name again? Rosalie? I can go over personally and ask her to oversee the throne while I stop a murderer from killing off all our children. It shouldn't take long with Link and I's schedules free enough to track this guy down."

"Her name is _Rosaria_ and she is a Duchess in Solea. I do not think that's a good idea, Zelda. It's a long journey there accessible by four days at sea or a week and a half crossing the desert. By that time our killer could be long gone or caught already. Is all that effort really worth wasting the Duchess' time?"

"Ugh, I guess not. But I'm keeping that idea out there! If more happens that requires my attention, I think I should get _Rosaria_ to help out."

Impa gave her a sympathetic look. "Zelda, your father was a warrior as well, but he never left his throne to fight battles. He understood what his place was. You're not always going to be able to be both a Queen and a soldier. You will need to choose."

The young woman's voice took on a dark tone as she said, "Well maybe that's why my father was killed by Mordecai and _I'm_ the one that killed _him_." She shoved up from the desk, her chair screeching across the floor. Zelda crossed to the door and opened it, but before she went out she said over her shoulder, "The guard that was captured . . . he has a family that won't have any income without him. Could you track them down and have them see me tomorrow? I'm going to try to help them."

She could hear approval in Impa's voice as she replied, "I will. A soldier has already been sent out to inform them of his arrest."

Zelda left the room and immediately went out into one of the castle courtyards. She needed air, even if it was cold. She wrapped the cloak around herself and sat down on one of the stone benches, looking up at the starry sky. It just wasn't fair. Her greatest freedom in helping Hyrule – the throne – was also turning out to be her greatest shackle. She could influence things, start movements, change laws, and bring people to justice. But she was also limited on how she could handle things. Being herself, apparently, was no longer acceptable.

"My lady?"

Zelda turned, seeing Lilith standing a few feet away. "Hi, Lilith. I'm sorry you've arrived in Castle Town at such a time."

"I've seen my fair share of death and violence," the actor answered. "May I sit?"

"Please."

As she sat, she asked, "How are you? I'm sure the burden you feel is enormous."

The Queen sighed heavily, sinking further into her cloak. "You're right about that. One of my own castle guards let the killer in. And while we've taken him into custody, he has no information to give about this man. No name, no face, no motive. People look to me to fix this, but I'm not even sure where to start."

"You are only human. All you can do is track evidence. You can't predict his next moves."

"I wish I-" Zelda stopped, something clicking inside her mind.

 _Predict his next moves . . . if only he'd left a note with his next target . . ._

 _The Innocent Six Will Die at Night_

Zelda swore, standing up.

"My lady?" Lilith asked, surprised.

"I'm sorry, Lilith. I just . . . remembered something urgent. Excuse me." She turned and ran back into the castle. Her feet thudded on the stone floor as she went up the stairs and down more halls, racing to her and Link's room. He was inside, looking out the balcony.

"Zelda?" he asked, turning. "Is everything okay?"

"I'm an idiot, Link!" she shouted, hurrying to the paper that held the translation. "How did I not realize this before?"

"Realize what?"

She grabbed the parchment and held it up to him. "Five children dead, Link! And what does this first line say? _The Innocent Six Will Die at Night._ Innocence represents _children!_ All of the deaths have happened at night. No one was robbed, there was no struggle, and even the adults nearby were just knocked out. Our intruder is following these instructions! This . . . this ritual! And there's still one more left to die."

Link's face grew serious as he reached for his sword. "We need to get all the children inside the castle and put on guard. I'll find Galen and Burning Joe and we can-"

The door opened, startling the couple. Impa stood in the threshold, her face grim.

"Impa!" Zelda exclaimed, holding out the parchment to her. "I've figured out what's going on! The translation! One more child is going to be killed. We need to act fast-"

The woman held up her hand. "There's no need for that, now."

Zelda exchanged a worried look with her husband. She turned back to her mentor. "What do you mean?"

"The soldier I sent to inform that guard's family of his arrest . . . he returned with news. The guard's son has been killed, just like the others."

A prolonged moment of silence stretched out in the air, the only sound was the curtains on each side of the balcony doors flapping in the cold wind. Zelda's blue eyes moved down to the parchment in her hand.

 _The Innocent Six Will Die at Night  
Obtain the Staff to Increase Your Might  
Death Shall Come to the Goddesses' Fool  
Six Charms Mark the End of Mortal Rule  
When the Demon is Free the Curse Begins  
What Was Once Dead Shall be Dead Again_

The Queen looked up at her husband. "Hyrule is under attack." She looked back to Impa. "I need a ship ready by morning. We're going to get my cousin. And then we're going to stop this before anyone else dies."

.

.

.

It was a smaller ship, its hull shiny and new and its sails a pure white. It sailed with the sunrise, leaving the bay that was a few hours' ride from the castle. No one on board had gotten much sleep the night before, but adrenaline drove them to leave the coast as quickly as possible. With any luck, they'd be back before the second or at least the third line of the ritual was attempted. That was what concerned Zelda the most. Their new enemy was going to try to kill one of the three Triforce holders. That certainly wouldn't be an easy task, though. She, Link, and Ganondorf were adept fighters.

The ship held a basic crew and a quiet, middle-aged captain. A small group of soldiers had been sent to help guard the royal couple. Along with Link and Zelda, Galen and Burning Joe had joined as well as Lilith. Zelda was hoping the actor would come in handy for some court entertainment for Duchess Rosaria, but even if that wasn't needed her friendship was appreciated. She would be the only other woman on the ship, at least until they picked up Rosaria. If the Duchess was willing to come, at least.

"Don't worry," Link assured, picking up on his wife's mood as they leaned against the side of the deck. "We won't leave Solea without the Duchess."

Zelda sighed. "I wish Impa would just take charge and let me leave the castle to hunt down this man. But I understand her reasoning. My claim to the throne means nothing if I'm willing to abandon it for someone not in the royal line, even on a temporary basis."

Link wasn't sure how to respond. Running the country was difficult. They were both people of action, and he disliked the politics as much as her. Getting out of the castle felt great. Like a breath of fresh air after being confined inside for too long. The wind blew their blonde hair back from their faces, the horizon line visible far away from them. The ship rocked slightly in the waves, which he'd recently discovered he did not like. Thankfully the ship's medic had some medicine to help settle his stomach.

Galen paced restlessly behind them. "Ugh, I hate being trapped in this floating box! There's nowhere to go if something bad happens."

"It's not a good place for fire," Burning Joe pointed out, sitting on a crate.

"That too," Galen nodded.

Zelda turned around, raising an eyebrow. "Galen, you asked to come!"

"Well, of course! After you let me read me what you translated I'm definitely going to see this through to the end. And that includes a pit stop to pick up a Duchess. However, I feel like we're vulnerable on this ship. If we're attacked we're trapped."

Lilith came walking out from under the deck, her boots thudding against the wood. "If it's any consolation I feel very well protected with _you_ around."

Galen winked, crossing his arms. "I've brought plenty of weapons with me. If we're besieged by pirates they'll need more than a small crew to take me down!"

Link rolled his visible eye. "There are no pirates in our waters anymore. My only concern is going through a storm." He touched his stomach tenderly.

Burning Joe sniffed. "I smell rain in the air."

The captain came walking up, his gray trench coat blowing in the cold wind. "Just rain, I assure you. We'll have smooth sailing to Solea." He bowed his head. "My lord and lady, I'm honored you chose to sail on my vessel. We'll make this as quick and comfortable of a trip as possible."

"Thank you, Captain," Link answered. "Your ship was the highest recommended."

"I take great pride in my vessel and my crew. Let me know if there's anything I can do for you. It'll be four days to Solea – we arrive the morning of the fifth day. It's a lovely little port we're going to, one of my favorite stops. The ship is open to you, please make yourselves at home."

Much of that first day was spent on the deck gazing out at the ocean and Hyrule's shrinking coast. Lilith and Galen played a couple games of chess, Burning Joe stayed on the same crate and stared at the waves, and Link and Zelda walked about the ship. They explored each level, the thrill of seeing new locations and new lands igniting fire in their veins. They laughed and chatted, a heavy burden seeming to be lifted from their shoulders. They were still aware of the threat that lay in Hyrule, and Zelda's parchment translation was folded up in her bag so they could study it and theorize in their down time. But for now they could relax and focus on one task at a time.

They each had their own room they slept in on the ship, and the first night passed quietly. The second day was much the same as the first. During the sunny afternoon the five of them, two soldiers and two crew members, all played a ball game on the deck, kicking it back and forth to each other. It was a bit of a challenge with the swaying of the ship, but that made it more exciting for them. The captain entertained them with stories of islands, ports, and getting lost at sea once that night. The third day Link and Zelda discussed the translation, the 'ritual' as they had started referring to it, and possible motives and people that could be responsible. Though they felt better discussing options, nothing solid had been figured out.

As the fourth day rolled around the five of them began to get antsy, ready to get off the ship and make things happen. Link was certainly happy to be approaching solid ground; he'd had to take a lot of medicine during the voyage. Zelda was starting to stress about meeting her cousin and would rehearse what to say in the privacy of her room. Galen sparred with the other soldiers while Lilith watched, and Burning Joe had taken to perching in the crow's nest and looking out over the sea. It had started to rain late afternoon, driving them all beneath the deck quickly.

The fourth night arrived, cold and wet, but the sound of the rain lulled them all into a quick sleep. Hours passed until it was past midnight. Link had started to grow restless in his sleep. He was nauseous and light headed.

 _The captain lied,_ he thought, half-asleep. _The rain_ has _brought a rougher sea with it._

He tried to go back to sleep but his stomach wouldn't settle. Deciding he needed more medicine, he struggled to wake his mind up, groaning in irritation. Zelda was sound asleep beside him, her body warm against his. As he opened his eyes into the blackness of their room, he heard the creak of their door opening. Wondering if perhaps one of their friends was sick as well, he sat halfway up and turned to see who was entering.

"Lilith?" he asked, seeing her small figure in the doorway. "Is everything okay?" Immediately he felt something was wrong. In the darkness he couldn't make out details, but could tell that she was fully dressed as she had been during the day, including boots.

He had just started sitting up when Lilith's arms swung around, hurling an object at him. He saw a flash of light reflecting on it from the hallway and realized it was metal. In one fluid movement he scooped the Master Sword up from where it lied on the floor by the bed, jumped up, and blocked the object. The force was enough to send him stumbling back a few steps, a _clang_ ringing in the air.

Zelda sat upright at this, her eyes wide. "Link?!"

Instead of the object clattering to the floor when he'd deflected it, it swung back to Lilith's hands. It was on a chain, he realized. The actor leapt into the room and swung again, her weapon knocking over a book and a glass off the table as it made an arc towards Zelda. Link turned and pushed her off the bed, hearing her land with a heavy _thud._ He pulled his head back as the weapon sailed at him, but not fast enough. He felt a slice across his cheekbone.

Link paused, reaching up and touching his face. His fingers came away with a thin line of blood. He was surprised. Lilith had drawn blood on him. He couldn't remember the last time he'd been wounded in battle since Mordecai. It had been years, at least. No one had been good enough to cut him. But now, he was facing a real challenge. For the first time since he'd killed Mordecai, he had an opponent on par with his level of skill.

He grinned. And then charged her.

Lilith turned and raced down the ship's hall, laughing manically as Link tailed her. The rain outside echoed around them, the floor swaying underneath him. From a few rooms he passed he could hear confused murmuring. People were waking up. Lilith bounded up the steps, her high ponytail whipping behind her, and hopped out onto the deck.

Link followed and slowed as Lilith stopped a few feet away, turning to face him. It was dark all around, the rain pelting them and pooling on the deck. Lanterns were sat about, giving a ghostly light to the scene. He at last got a good look at her weapon. It was a long, thick chain that had a double-sided axe head welded to one end. The sharp edges gleamed in the light, the curve seeming to match her red smile.

"What are you doing?" Link asked, holding the Master Sword up protectively in front of him.

Instead of answering, she tilted her head to the side and said, "My goodness, that is a nasty scar you have there, Link. Did Mordecai do that to you?"

He didn't sleep with his black eye binding on, so this was the first time Lilith had seen the traitor 'T' carved around his eye. He didn't care, though. The only reason he continued to cover it was to avoid the stares and the questions. His past was no one else's business.

"My lord?" two crewmates had tentatively walked on deck.

Link held his hand up, signaling them to stop. "Stay back. I have this under control."

Lilith laughed. "Let's find out." She heaved back and swung the axe, the chain making a large loop over the deck towards him. Link took a step back, judging the weapon and the way she moved with it. He continued to dodge as she attacked over and over, the axe sailing in from the side, overhead, doubling back to come from a different angle. It was destroying anything in its path, splintering wood and cutting through ropes. As she yanked it back over her head for another attack he made his move. Link sprinted towards her, slicing at her side.

Lilith let go of her weapon's momentum, allowing it to fall to the deck as she backflipped gracefully away. When she landed she gave a sharp tug on the chain and pulled the axe back towards her. Link jumped forward, stepping on the chain to stop her weapon's return. They locked eyes and she smiled. She jumped into the air and turned into a kick. Not willing to move off the chain, Link leaned back as far as he could, his back perpendicular to the ground, allowing her to sail over him.

As he pulled himself upright she yanked on the chain, the momentum from her jump giving her more power. He stumbled as the chain snaked underneath him, dragging him a foot closer to her. He used it to his advantage, hopping off the chain and turning into an attack. Lilith dropped, somersaulting between his legs and popping up behind him. He anticipated her next attack, using his forearm to block her punch aimed at the back of his neck.

Link turned to face her at the same time she yanked on the chain. It moved with lightning-speed between his legs and he quickly rolled sideways, avoiding the axe as it sailed through the air where he had been, returning to Lilith's hand.

Crouching, the Hero looked up at her, plotting his next angle, when there was a flash behind her and Zelda appeared, coming down from the air into a kick. Lilith gasped and jumped out of the way, but as Zelda landed she turned into another kick, this one catching the actor in her stomach. She staggered back, holding her middle.

Link stood up next to Zelda, and they faced the actor with a united front, daring her to make a move.

The actor glanced back and forth between the two of them, her previous surprise replaced with a smirk and a dark gleam in her eyes. She then raced towards them, swinging the axe around her and towards the couple. Zelda flipped away and Link rolled underneath the blade, coming up to plow himself into Lilith's legs. She fell with a splash and immediately kicked at his face. He pulled to the side, starting to get to his feet.

Lilith took advantage of his moment of being off-balance and sprang up, snapping a kick at him. He absorbed the blow with his forearms, taking a step back from the force. As Zelda came running up Lilith swung the axe around, causing the Queen to have to pull back. The axe came for Link's head and he ducked, taking another step back to separate himself from Lilith. But as he raised back up the axe was sailing high in the air at a different angle. Lilith twisted and yanked on the chain, and the Hero felt it tighten around his neck. The axe head fell to the ground, pulling him backwards and against the four foot high wall around the deck, the waves far below. He grabbed the chain, struggling to get it loose as he worked his fingers between its metal and his throat.

With a crazy laugh she ran at him, free hand out to push him off the side of the ship. As she came within two feet he dropped the Master Sword and grabbed the chain with both hands, heaving the axe head up off the deck, into his own grip, and caused Lilith to impale herself on it. Her brown eyes were wide in horror as she stared at him, frozen in pain and shock. Link turned and pushed her off the side of the ship, having loosened the chain around his neck enough so that it just slid off of him, crashing into the water below.

Zelda came jogging up, panting. "Are you okay?"

"Yes." He turned to embrace her tightly, both of their clothes soaked through. They held each other for a few moments, relieved that neither had been seriously wounded by Lilith's unexpected level of violence and skill.

Galen came walking up, swearing. "What on Hyrule was that?! She said she didn't know how to fight!"

Link looked up, seeing the crew, soldiers, and Burning Joe all on deck, still seeming alarmed at what had transpired. "Apparently she was not what she seemed."

Zelda stared out at the black ocean, anger boiling inside her. She had considered this woman a friend, albeit a new one. She'd wished Lilith had survived for questioning, but it was too late now. "We may still be able to get answers. Let's go through her pack she brought. It could provide clues to who she really was and why she was here."

The three of them quickly headed below deck, leaving puddles behind them. Galen said, "Didn't that translation mention something about death coming to a Triforce holder? Maybe Lilith was behind the killings in Castle Town as well."

"Maybe," Link replied. "But that castle guard felt certain it was a man he was letting in and out."

"Maybe a team," Zelda offered as they went into Lilith's room. It was unlocked, and her bag sat closed on top of her bed. The Queen plopped down next to it, tucking her wet hair behind her pointed ears. She pulled out some clothes, a hair brush and some makeup, and then an envelope that had been torn open. Raising one eyebrow, she pulled out the contents. It was two pieces of parchment, one was a letter, and one was a map.

"What does it say?" Galen asked, crossing his arms.

Zelda read, " _Lilith, if you can kill both of them all the better, but don't put yourself in unnecessary danger. Once you land in Solea cross back through the desert. You can retrieve the staff while I work on the next steps. Meet me at the location included. – Jasper."_

"Jasper?" Link echoed. "Sounds like Lilith was fulfilling the next two lines of the Ritual for him, but out of order. I wonder if it matters?"

"Possibly not," his wife replied, setting the letter aside to the look at the map. "There are no names on this, just a drawing."

The two sat on the bed next to her to look. It was a mountain range, a specific path through it marked with a few landmarks to show where to turn. An _X_ was drawn in the presumed location of the meeting.

"Well," Link said, "we know where we're going once we get back to Hyrule."

.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Reviews are very much appreciated! Please tell me what you think about the story, any constructive criticism, suggestions of stories to read, or just say hello. : ) Have a happy Thanksgiving! (if you are American)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi everyone! Well we moved into our new house! We're glad all that stress is finally done and we're able to settle down and relax. Our two cats (Danaerys and Gamora) had been adapting well but then we had to have a bunch of contractors come over a few days to fix things that needed it and that seemed to shake them. They've been a bit grumpy since but they are getting better. It's been fun to put the game room together filled with Zelda stuff and other nerdy items!**

 **Anyway, I finally got around to posting the fourth chapter. It was a lot of fun to write and I hope you enjoy it! Thanks to RandomButLoved, Guest, and Kamil the Awesome for your reviews!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **The First Ritual**

 **Chapter IV**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

The port in Solea was colorful, vibrant, and active. The air was warmer here but only by about ten degrees. Shops were lined up in rows, the owners pushing their goods on the locals and the foreigners coming off the ships. Food, clothes, weapons, jewelry, maps, and trinkets. The morning sunrise was pink and orange, glittering off the water as it splashed against the docks.

"The ship will be here until you are ready to leave," the Captain told Link and Zelda. "I believe that's Rosaria's guard waiting for you." A letter had been sent ahead by bird announcing their coming and the reason behind it after they'd departed Hyrule's coast.

As Zelda stood on the edge of the walkway that led down to the port, she looked ahead and saw a group of five guards wearing white armor and standing by a horse drawn carriage. "I guess we are getting escorted, then. I'm sure we can find our way well enough." She looked in the direction of the palace sitting a few miles away from the port, perched on top of cliff that she was sure allowed sweeping views of the coast from its windows. It was white as well with a red roof, the yellow and blue flags of Solea flying from the top. It was smaller than Hyrule Castle but still very grand.

Galen grinned, bounding down the walkway ahead of the others. "We're getting the fancy treatment! We are too good to have to walk anywhere."

"This place is overwhelming," Burning Joe stated simply, drifting after his friend.

Link had to agree. The port was noisy and crowded. He'd be glad to get away from it. The four of them descended from the ship and to solid ground. They were instantly bowed to and greeted warmly by the guards before being ushered into the carriage. They left the windows open as the carriage was pulled toward the palace. They went at a slow, leisurely pace, the crowds staring at them as they passed.

"Do they know who we are?" Galen asked.

"I'm not sure," Zelda answered. She hadn't worn any sort of crown in hopes of avoiding attention.

The guard driving the carriage called back, "Your arrival has been announced in the city, everyone here knows who you are."

Galen frowned in irritation at someone eavesdropping on their conversation as Burning Joe commented, "A voice unseen answers."

Aware they were being listened to now, Zelda tried to lighten conversation. "I've never been outside of Hyrule before. It's very pretty here."

"If only we didn't have to cross a sea to get here," Link said, tapping his stomach. "I don't like seasickness."

"I liked it," Burning Joe commented. "The whole world was swaying."

"You would," Galen replied.

They passed the rest of the ride in silence, watching the carriage pull away from the noisy port and go through a town, then took a long narrow road uphill towards the palace. The stone road made the carriage shake, the horses' hooves clomping loudly. The land around them turned into hills and it was another fifteen minutes before they came to a stop in front of the palace entry. As they got out, they were greeted by a man in a fine velvet tunic with his black hair tied back.

"Good morning," he said, doing a quick bow. "My name is Charles and I'll be seeing to your stay here. The Duchess Rosaria requests to meet you all tonight over dinner to discuss your proposition. She is very happy to finally meet her cousin and cousin's husband in person." His eyes moved to Galen and Burning Joe. "May I ask who your friends are?"

"This is Captain Galen and Burning Joe," Zelda answered, "two trusted friends of ours. We have a small group of soldiers that are currently securing the ship before following us here; we'll need rooms for them as well."

"Of course," Charles nodded. "Allow me to show you to where you'll be staying. The Duchess hopes you will enjoy your time in Solea, but is aware you don't wish to linger."

They went inside through two large double doors. They came into a grand foyer with a crystal chandelier and large water color paintings that hung on the walls depicting the ocean and coast. A staircase wound up to a second and then a third floor, its railing gleaming silver. As they were taken up the stairs and down another hall, Zelda noticed that the palace was lavishly decorated with mirrors, statues, art, and displays. The main color scheme behind everything seemed to be pink. And there were quite a few paintings of the same white rabbit. She shared a confused look with her husband.

Charles stopped at the end of the hall, gesturing to the closed doors. "Any of these are available to you. This one particular is the master suite with a balcony we prepared for my lord and lady. Someone will be by to summon you for dinner. Please enjoy your day." He bowed again and walked away.

Tired from traveling, the four retired to their rooms to rest before dinner. Link and Zelda went into the master suite. It was large and very pink, with ornate decorations all around and a stone balcony that looked over the ocean.

Link went over the bed and flopped down on his back, letting out his breath. "I could use an afternoon nap. I need more energy for politics than battles."

Zelda came and sat beside him, smiling. "For sure. I'm hoping Rosaria is helpful."

"How long have you known her again?"

The Queen shrugged. "I found out about her a couple years ago when going through my father's belongings. We've sent a few polite letters back and forth, mostly to establish a political ally more than anything else. I don't know much about her except that she was born into the role of a duchess, is a year younger than us, and is an only child. I think I remember her writing that she has a pet rabbit . . . that might be the reason behind all the pictures of it."

"I'm just hoping there's a reason," his tone changed as he said more seriously, "Are you okay? I know you and Lilith were starting to develop a friendship. What she did was shocking."

Zelda sighed heavily, glancing out the room's windows to the ocean outside. "It seems I've let my guard down. We've had peace for so long, I no longer second guess anyone's intentions."

"That's not a bad thing, Zelda."

She smiled down at him. "Thanks, honey. We've been under so much stress lately, this visit to Solea is actually a good opportunity to calm down and re-center ourselves."

"I love you. More than anything or anyone."

She laughed, laying down beside him. "I love _you_!" They began a kiss that quickly grew heated, their hands grabbing at each other's body. They wormed their way up to the pillows, barely breaking mouths. They needed relief from the anxiety and pressure. From the worry of what was happening in Hyrule, what they were going to do about it, and the six dead they'd left behind. And so while they had the afternoon free to themselves they focused on making each other happy.

.

.

.

Charles arrived promptly at six o'clock in the evening to escort them to dinner. The four of them had dressed their best and two soldiers trailed for extra security. They were taken to a large dining room with a rectangular white marble table. Zelda was seated at one end, the other three seated around her and the two soldiers standing not far behind. Some servants were standing against the walls in the room, ready to be of service if needed. Charles opened a different door and Rosaria swept in, followed by two of her own guard. And a white rabbit with a pink bow around its neck.

Rosaria wore a large dress that was all pink and white lace. Her blonde hair fell in curls to her chest, and she had some of it tied back with a pink ribbon. She had hazel eyes and a round, pretty face that was beaming. "My dear cousin! It's so wonderful to finally meet you!"

Charles pulled out the end chair and the Duchess sat down, her gown pooling around her legs. Immediately the servants went into action, fetching their meal.

"Duchess," Zelda acknowledged, "thank you for having us. This is my husband, Link. And our friends Captain Galen and Burning Joe."

"It's a pleasure to meet you," Link added.

"You both are so handsome!" Rosaria gushed, looking at the Hero and the captain. She turned to the third man. "Burning Joe? That's an interesting name."

"I was given it from being on fire," he answered honestly.

Rosaria seemed to think he was joking and laughed. She turned back to Zelda. "It's a shame we haven't been able to meet before. Do you remember Duke Fluffles from my letters?" Here she gestured to the rabbit that was bounding about the floor.

Zelda managed a smile. "Of course, he's . . . adorable."

The servants sat plates of food before them, which consisted or roasted fish on a bed of greens with multiple vegetable side dishes. Charles told them all they were welcome to start eating so they did, the four Hylians awkwardly thinking of a way to direct the conversation.

The Duchess didn't seem to have the same problem as she asked, "How do you like Solea? This is a nice time of year to visit the lighthouses, you can usually see whales."

"It's very beautiful," Zelda answered. "Our castle doesn't sit near the coast; you have a lovely view here."

"Thank you, but I am jealous of Hyrule's diversity. Mountains, deserts, forests! I'd love to visit it."

Link leaned forward. "That's actually why we're here, we-"

Rosaria shook her head. "Oh let's not talk work during dinner! We can once the meal is finished. May I ask how you lost your eye?"

Link sat back, blinking in surprise at the abrupt question. He could feel some anger from Zelda but there was no need to get into an argument with the Duchess. Not when they needed her help. "I have both eyes. I just have a large scar I prefer to hide."

"From battle?"

"Something like that."

Burning Joe stated, "It's very pink here."

Rosaria laughed. "Pink is my favorite color. Since I own this entire place, I wanted it to reflect my personality."

Galen attempted to try to shoo Duke Fluffles from his lap. "It certainly accomplishes that. Duchess, how long have you lived here?"

"I took over control of the palace and the surrounding land when I was fifteen. My parents left to pursue their political interests further east. Alas, they are sad I haven't found a man to marry yet, but it can be difficult to know whose advances are genuine when you own such wealth." She beamed at Zelda. "I'm sure you had that problem!"

"My upbringing was a little more, um, humble," the Queen answered. "Mordecai had control over Hyrule while I was growing up so I lived away from the castle and kept my identity as secret as possible."

Rosaria leaned forward, batting her eyelashes. "I bet you two have a cute story with how you met!"

Link shrugged, taking a drink. "She thought I could be helpful in the fight against Mordecai so we . . . worked together."

"I hear you're called Hyrule's Hero. You must have been very impressive in battle."

"I do what I can to help."

Galen chuckled. "He's being modest, he's the best dam-uh, _warrior_ I've seen." He quickly corrected his language.

Rosaria turned back to Zelda. "How long are you planning on staying?"

"We're actually under a very tight deadline and are hoping to leave tomorrow."

"Oh, so soon?" She seemed sad but then started up a conversation about her rabbit's behaviors and diet and carried it on until they all finished their meal. After the servants cleaned up and the table was empty, she said, "So . . . your letter was slightly vague. You said you needed my help with a potential crisis in Hyrule. What is going on?"

"I apologize for the brevity," Zelda answered, "the situation is . . . complicated. There is someone trying to cause destruction in Hyrule again. Six children have been murdered, and an attempt was made on our lives on the journey over here. We need to defend our people and track down this killer before more people die. But to be able to fully devote myself to the search, well, it will take me temporarily away from the throne."

The Duchess raised one eyebrow. "You want to arrest the killer personally?"

 _Arrest wasn't what I had in mind,_ Zelda thought, but she answered, "Yes. The four of us lived for years in the wilderness leading a rebellion. We feel very capable of accomplishing this and know it will be much quicker to oversee it personally."

"And what do you need my help for?" Rosaria asked, but her tone suggested she already knew.

"I am . . . hoping you are willing to come to Hyrule to temporarily oversee the political side of things while we catch this man. It's important to keep the same family bloodline on the throne, especially since we fought so hard for it. I know this is a lot to ask of you. You will have my most trusted advisor beside you to make decisions. We just need to keep up appearances while I'm gone."

Rosaria was quiet, her cherry disposition gone. Fearing they were losing their chance, Link said, "We don't anticipate this taking very long. You can bring anyone with you that you think you need. And once it's over we can give you a tour of Hyrule."

The Duchess looked up at them all. "I will need the night to think this over and will let you know of my decision tomorrow morning." She stood up, giving a small smile and bowing her head. "I hope all of you enjoyed dinner and have a good night in my home. I will be taking my leave to consider my decision." She scooped up her rabbit and left, followed by a few servants and leaving a quiet room behind her.

.

.

.

"Ugh, this was a waste of time!" Zelda said, exasperated, throwing herself backwards onto the bed. "Of course she's not going to come, why would she? I'm just going to have to tell Impa she will watch the throne and just deal with it!"

Link laughed, peeling off all his extra layers of clothes as night fell outside. "Come on, Zel, let's not get ahead of ourselves. If the situation were the other way around, would you help out?"

The Queen considered a moment before replying, "Yes, yes I would help if I was asked. But not everyone is as _kind_ and _generous_ as I am . . . assholes."

He burst out laughing again, coming to sit beside her in his sleep pants and undershirt. He pulled off his eye binding, tossing it over to the nightstand. "We can just hope. Let's not worry all night long."

She looked up at him, sighing. "You're certainly in a good mood."

"I'm just amused. I mean . . . what a strange dinner! She brought a rabbit with her! And it was named Duke Fluffles!"

Zelda giggled. "She's a strange person. All those invasive questions! And I've never seen anyone talk so continuously!"

"And all the _pink!"_

They laughed together as Link lied down beside her, holding hands. They stared up at the ceiling in silence for awhile, drawing comfort from each other's presence. From outside they could hear the waves crashing against the shore. There was a scent of rose in the air from the vase full of pink flowers on the table. The moment stretched out as thoughts circled through their minds, feeling the doubt from one another through their bond.

"I'm worried, too," Link voiced. "Not about Rosaria, but about everything else. That map and letter is our first good lead. Hopefully Jasper is still there."

"What will we do if he's not?"

"We'll see what evidence he's left behind and go from there."

.

.

.

The next morning knocking on the door woke Zelda. She blinked her eyes against the sunlight coming through the windows, the blankets piled around her and Link as they slept tangled together, skin on skin. She smiled, remembering the fun they'd had together overnight.

The knock came again, this time a voice saying, "My lord and lady, it's Charles."

Link moaned, sinking further beneath the covers. "Tell him to go away."

Zelda laughed. "Stay there, I'll handle him." She rolled out of bed and pulled on a floor-length blue robe. Raking her fingers through her hair a couple of times, she crossed the room and opened the door fractionally. "Good morning, Charles. Can I help you?"

"I'm sorry about the early hour, my lady, but the Duchess requests your presence in the garden. Just yours, she wants to have a private conversation."

Zelda hesitated, then nodded. "I'll be down shortly." She closed the door and turned back to the bed. "Rosaria wants to speak with me. I guess we'll find out what her decision is soon."

Link sat up, his brow furrowed in concern. "Will you be okay?"

She squared her shoulders, preparing herself mentally for being disappointed. "Yes, I'll come back here after I speak to her." She quickly washed off and got dressed, donning her normal shirt, pants, boots, and hidden daggers before putting a deep purple dress over it all. She tied her hair up in a hasty bun, causing some strands to fall to either side of her face as she left the room and was escorted out to the gardens.

It was a large green space at the back of the palace. Walls surrounded it on three sides, but the fourth side was a cliff face that looked out over the ocean. There were rounded stone benches, trees with thin trunks and umbrella branches, brightly colored ferns, a fountain with a fish carved in the center, and of course pink flowers everywhere. Despite the overload of one color, it was a peaceful and pretty place. The sound of the ocean and smell of the flora calmed Zelda's nerves as she went to where Rosaria was seated on a bench that was close to the cliff.

"Good morning dear cousin," the Duchess smiled, patting the bench beside her. "Please have a seat."

Zelda did so, both of them facing the water now. They watched it in silence for awhile, endless white capped waves that rolled into the rock, splashing and receding before returning again.

Rosaria's voice broke the quiet, unusually hushed and thoughtful, "I didn't know about Mordecai until you originally wrote," she began, surprising Zelda by the subject. "You had mentioned what you had overcome to get the throne in your letter. It sounded bad, but I was surprised I hadn't heard of this . . . dictatorship. I went to my parents but they were curious as well. They told me not to worry about it, that everything was okay now and that's what was important. But I disagreed. If a family member was in trouble, we should have been notified. So I made a trip to see the king and queen of Solea. The queen is my aunt. I demanded answers and showed them the letter. They admitted to having known of what was going on in Hyrule, to our cousin's family, that the King had been murdered and the Princess presumed dead. And they did nothing. They were afraid of Mordecai and wouldn't risk war. They wouldn't risk any kind of help. I'll never forget that look on their faces. That . . . shame. They knew that turning a blind eye to this plight was wrong, but they were too cowardly. I tried to learn what I could about what happened, but there wasn't much information at my disposal. . . . Could you tell me what happened, Zelda?"

The Queen swallowed a lump that had formed in her throat. Her eyes burned from tears she refused to let fall. It was over now, there was no use in crying about it. She managed to keep her voice steady, even though it still sounded thick, as she looked out at the ocean and replied, "It was when I was twelve years old. Mordecai attacked the castle with four generals of great power. We were caught completely off guard. My advisor and guardian, Impa, fled with me from the castle. We hid out in the forest, finding a cave system to call home and form our rebellion inside. Years passed as Hyrule was under a tyrant's rule. People were mercilessly killed. During this time Link was a . . . prisoner of Mordecai's, although for awhile he didn't realize it. Mordecai had a hold over him, and it took getting scarred across his face for disobeying for him to fully understand what was going on. He reached out to me for help and I rescued him from the castle. As years passed the Rebellion grew stronger. We liberated the Zoras and the Gorons. We formed alliances with two of the generals that had begun to hate Mordecai. Eventually we planned an assault on the castle. There were errors made on my part, and it resulted in us all being captured. We were there for days, and I was sure we were all going to die. Die in the most excruciating ways Mordecai could imagine. But the two generals that were our friends arrived with their armies, and we were able to take back the castle and kill Mordecai." She paused, then added, "It's been a long road to recovery."

"And now someone is threatening your peace again," the Duchess said, looking at her.

"Yes, they are."

Rosaria reached over and put her hand on top of Zelda's. "I won't turn a blind eye like my family did. I will help you in any way I can."

Relief lifted the stress from Zelda as if a boulder that had trapped her was finally being rolled away. She let out her breath, more tears coming to her eyes. She turned to look at her cousin, smiling. "Thank you."

Zelda couldn't hurry back to her room fast enough when the conversation was over. She told Link, Galen, and Burning Joe, and the four of them embraced in relief. A meeting was scheduled to be held over breakfast to arrange the details of their travel. The other three quickly got ready and they met once again in the dining room.

The meal consisted of eggs, sizzling bacon, toast, an assortment of fruit, and slices of fish. Duke Fluffes hopped about the room as they conversed.

"We want to leave as soon as possible," Link stated. "How long will it take you to get your things? Who all are you bringing with you?"

"Charles, of course," the Duchess replied, the man in question nodding, "a few of my personal servants and guard. Not more than ten of us in total. Plus Duke Fluffles. I know you all are rushed, but I can have carriages ready and waiting for us by late afternoon. Ones large enough to make the journey easy."

Zelda paused, frowning. "The journey to the ship?"

Rosaria shook her head, her blonde curls bouncing. "I don't travel by ship. I get violently sick. We will need to travel by land."

Link perked up, nodding vigorously. "I agree! That is a fantastic idea."

Zelda shot him a look before answering, "Well, by land is going to take longer . . ."

"I apologize, my dear cousin, but my seasickness has given me a great fear of being on the ocean and I simply cannot do it."

"I agree," Burning Joe stated, "ships are no place for fire."

Galen leaned back in his chair, contemplating. "What route connects Solea to Hyrule?"

"We will travel down the coast for awhile, which has lovely scenery," Rosaria replied. "Then there is a ferry that will take us across the Hylian Straight. It's a few hours' sail and luckily the water is relatively calm between the two landmasses. On the other side we have to travel about a day before we encounter the desert. Oh, what is the name of it again?"

"The Gerudo Desert," Link supplied.

"Yes!" she smiled, but then faltered. "However, my own people don't know the way through the desert to your castle. Do any of you?"

The four of them exchanged looks, all sharing the same thought. Link turned back to the Duchess and leaned forward, a wide smile across his face. "We don't. But not to worry, we know someone who does."

.

.

.

Three large carriages were pulled up alongside the palace, each pulled by two horses. The carriages were, of course, pink with silver detail on them. A cool wind buffeted them on the hilltop, the afternoon bright and sunny. Link had sent half of their soldiers to return on the ship back to Hyrule, the other five joining them on the journey. They were waiting for the last of Rosaria's suitcases to be packed into the back of the carriages.

"You can't have too many clothes," she remarked as she watched the final bags be tucked away.

Link thought she was dressed unrealistically for long travel, especially through the harsh climate of the desert. She still wore a puffy pink dress with lacy sleeves. She had pulled her hair up this time, the curls blowing from side to side in the wind. She held her rabbit in her arms. The rest of them were dressed more practically. Gone were the velvet tunics and silk dresses. They wore clothes for traveling, and their weapons were visible on them just in case they were attacked. After all, these three carriages seemed to scream that someone rich was riding in them.

Charles came scurrying up, also in fine clothes of rich fabric and round sleeves. He was tugging along a bag behind him. "Sorry I am late, Duchess! I couldn't decide which shoes were most practical for our journey. I settled on these."

Link eyed the fancy boots Charles had put on compared to his own black leather ones. Those definitely wouldn't last long if the Duchess' assistant decided to leave the carriage. He couldn't help but feel amused by the situation. While he was happy they wouldn't be back on the ocean, the Duchess and her group were in for a surprise if they thought crossing the desert was going to be easy.

"Are we ready to go?" Galen asked, leaning against the wall of the palace and seeming bored.

"I believe so," Rosaria smiled. She looked over the group and then pointed to her servants. "You all can take the first carriage." She looked at the three guards she'd brought. "You can take the second and alternate walking alongside if you'd like. Share nicely with the Hylian soldiers here." Then she turned to Charles, and the four Hylians. "And we can all share the third! Let's get going!"

The climbed in, the wheels creaking as weight was distributed. The inside had cushioned seats and large windows with curtains that could be drawn if needed. It was a wide vehicle, with the ability to seat eight total. Charles, Rosaria, and Burning Joe sat on one side; Link, Zelda, and Galen sat on the other. With a lurch their procession took off, rolling over the stone road on its way out of Solea.

After a few minutes Rosaria's blue eyes drifted to Link's sword where it was propped up beside his legs. "That's a beautiful weapon. Does it have a name?"

He glanced down at it. "It's called the Master Sword. The Goddesses created it to be wielded by the Hero of Hyrule, or so they say."

"How did you know you were the Hero?"

He held up his hand, the faint outline of the Triforce glittering on the back of it through his fingerless glove. "Because of this. The Hero is born with a piece of the Triforce. The piece representing Courage."

Zelda held up her own hand. "And I was born with the piece of Wisdom, which, according to our legends, signifies I'm destined to partner with the Hero to protect Hyrule from evil."

"Fascinating," the Duchess said. "But, what exactly are they? What do they do?"

Link and Zelda exchanged an uncertain glance. That was a good question. What did they do? They allowed their telepathic connection, certainly. The Wisdom piece gave Zelda visions, protected her from that "ghost" in the castle, or whatever it had been. It had given her the ability to walk in the Realm of Lost Souls. Link's allowed him to use the Master Sword, had let him reach out to Zelda through the Realm of Eternal Darkness, and she was sure it was the only thing fueling him that day they took back Hyrule when he was beaten, bloody, starved and sleep deprived but still able to carry on. And of course, the three Triforce pieces together gave them the power to stop Mordecai and his Sword of Spirits. But other than that, what were they for? Most of the powers of the Triforce seemed to be passive, giving them abilities and protection without effort. Were there more of those they hadn't uncovered yet? Ganondorf seemed to be able to harness the power of his piece to create blasts of magic. Was that something Link and Zelda could learn as well? Or were all their pieces different?

The Queen answered, "Honestly, we don't know much about them. But the easiest way to describe it is that they are magical items we were born with."

"And is there someone who has that third piece? The one on top of the triangle?"

Link smiled, lowering his hand. "Yes, the man we are going to see, actually. His name is Ganondorf, and he rules over the desert people called the Gerudos. He's been our friend for a very long time."

Charles shivered. "I've heard about the Gerudos. Rumor has it they are violent, savage, thieves, and they respect no law. Are we sure we can trust this Ganondorf?"

Link laughed. "I've lived with the Gerudos before. All that is true, but they really aren't so bad. The desert isn't a forgiving place, and they aren't the only people out there. They have to be tough to survive. As for Ganondorf, he may come across as brash and rude but I've trusted him with my life before and he's never let me down. He'll get us across the desert safely."

Rosaria giggled. "You have interesting friends, dear cousin."

"You haven't even met the strangest," Zelda chuckled.

"Acroff?" Link asked.

"I was thinking Talisman."

"He _is_ a weird guy."

Galen nodded. "Even I'll agree to that, and he's my own father."

Link looked out his window and was surprised at how quickly the landscape had changed. They hill they were on had climbed and climbed until they were high over the ocean. Wanting a better view, he lowered the window and climbed out, sitting down on the windowsill and putting his arms on the top of the carriage to steady himself.

"Be careful!" Rosaria exclaimed.

"Good gracious!" Charles gasped.

As Galen threw back his head and laughed, as Zelda assured them, "He's fine. He's got great balance."

Link looked around at the world. They were on a path that ran along a ridge. On one side there was a valley far below, little villages visible along the coast. On the other side a cliff dropped straight to the ocean. He looked ahead, the wind blowing his hair from his face. The road continued to go as far as he could see. He grinned widely. Seagulls shot by overhead, as white as the clouds. He leaned back and closed his eyes, relishing the feeling. Freedom. Freedom from the castle, from responsibilities, from being restricted to doing things a certain way. It felt fantastic.

He rode that way for awhile as they traversed towards the border of Solea. He watched the sun set, splattering colors over the sky like an artist slamming a paint brush down on canvas. The stars came out in the thousands. There were too many lights in Castle Town, it made seeing the night sky less easy. But out here, in the darkness, he could get a perfect view.

Link climbed back in the carriage as Rosaria encouraged the procession to keep going, promising they were only an hour from the ferry. And indeed it was so. It was a quick business to pull all three carriages on the boat, but it took longer to get the horses in a stable and for Rosaria to choose what bag she needed for their overnight sail. Galen immediately went below deck to sleep, trailed like a shadow by Burning Joe. But as the ferry pushed free from the dock and started into a slow sail across the water, Link and Zelda remained on deck. They both leaned on the wooden railing, looking out over the black water. Except for the shimmering silver reflection of the moon, nothing else was visible. Just their little boat traveling through the darkness.

"I've been thinking about our Triforces," Zelda said, bundled up more tonight against the chilly wind. "We really don't know much about what they do. I want to learn."

"Where would we start?"

She shook her head. "I don't know. Impa had mentioned a group called the Order of Shadows that teaches Sheikah how to combine magic with their abilities. If I could find them, if they even still exist, maybe I could learn to control the magic. And I could teach you in turn."

"You should, my love. Once all this is over we can pursue that."

She chuckled. "Impa won't like it."

He waved his hand dismissively. "Who cares? We are allowed to set the needs of the people aside once in awhile and focus on our needs."

"Are we?" she looked at him sadly, the starlight reflecting in her light blue eyes. "Or do these Triforce pieces chain us to one path? I am the Princess of Destiny, you're the Hero of Legend. What if that means we never have control over our own lives?"

He thought about what she said for a moment, processing it. Then he replied, "What about Ganondorf? His is the Triforce of Power. He has no official title. So if he was born with a piece, what was he supposed to do? What does power mean?"

Zelda considered. "His desire for power was what made him team up with Mordecai. It made him into a villain."

"It did. But then he made the choice to turn against Mordecai and help liberate Hyrule."

She gave a soft smile. "Because of you, he did."

"Well," he grinned, "whatever the reason, maybe he changed his own destiny. Or reinterpreted it. So we can to. We know we are meant to protect Hyrule. But we can determine what that means to us. To me, that means currently stepping away from the throne and tracking down Jasper. Justice for the children he murdered. And to stop anything else from happening."

Zelda nodded in agreement. They were both silent for awhile before she spoke. "I need to tell you something. When I spoke to Rosaria this morning, in her garden, she confessed something to me. That her aunt, the queen of Solea and married to the king, knew about Mordecai. They were aware of what was going on in Hyrule. But they were too afraid to try to help."

She felt mixed emotions coming from him. Confusion, anger, hurt. He drew his eyebrows together in a frown, staring out at the water with his single visible eye. "That's . . . that's disappointing. I thought we were alone."

"If they had intervened maybe things would have been different. Or maybe just more would have ended up dead."

He took a deep breath, letting it out to calm himself. "Well, what we went through turned us into the warriors we are. That might not have happened otherwise."

She smiled up at him. "Warriors strong enough to stop Jasper."

"Oh, hell yes."

They both chuckled. Zelda turned to look towards the front of the ferry and saw, far in the distance, light marking the docks on the other side of the straight. "Hyrule," she said, pointing them out to her husband. "We're almost home."

.

.

.

 **Merry Christmas! I nice present would be a review.: )  
**


	5. The Second Ritual Chapter 5

**Sorry this is so late! I write at work (don't tell anyone!) and since the new year it's been busy. But things have finally settled down. The next chapter should be on time! My husband and I got to see the Symphony of the Goddess! It was amazing, has anyone else seen it? Also, Breath of the Wild! So, so excited!**

 **Thanks to Katie, RandomButLoved, and ReshaTsubaki for your reviews!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **The Second Ritual**

 **Chapter V**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

The southern most Gerudo fortress was an imposing brown structure that rose high above the land, nearly one with the rocky cliffs on either side. A large iron gate was nestled at the bottom, guarded by four women clad in white and purple and wielding glaives taller than them, the sharp metal edges gleaming in the harsh sunlight.

"They don't look very friendly," Charles said nervously as their carriages pulled up a safe distance from the fortress.

"They're not," Link answered. "Zelda and I will handle this. Stay here."

As the Hero and Queen climbed out of the carriages, their boots thudding softly in the sand, the other four looked on after them. Burning Joe with his blank stare, Galen seeming bored, Rosaria intrigued, and Charles fearful. The rest of the soldiers with them held back, protecting the carriages. The one full of servants had its curtains tightly closed in terror.

One of the guards in front of the gate stepped forward, sizing them up with her yellow eyes – a trait of all Gerudo. "Who are-" she paused as they drew closer. "My lord! And-and my lady!" As she kneeled the others followed.

 _Of course they recognize me,_ Link thought, _I'm carrying the Master Sword and cover up one eye. Who else on Hyrule would it be?_ He knew Zelda was less easy to distinguish, particularly with no royal attire on her, but it was safe to assume that's who he was traveling with.

"Please stand," he said, the gesture still making him uncomfortable even after all these years. "We're looking for Ganondorf. Is he here?"

A deep voice sounded from the top of the battlements. "Link! What on Hyrule are you doing on the wrong side of the border?"

The Hero grinned, squinting up in the sunlight to see the bulky form of the Gerudo Lord looking down at them. "Attempting to cross back into Hyrule! Will you permit us?"

Ganon chuckled. He looked down to his guards. "Escort them in, and their many friends as well, I suppose." Then he turned and disappeared from sight.

At that Galen hopped from the carriage, followed by Burning Joe and Charles helping Rosaria out. The soldiers and servants followed in a group. The gates were opened with a loud creak and they were let inside. The design of the fortress was blocky, from perfectly square halls and windows, to even their rugs and banners displaying angular designs. It was much cooler away from the sun, but heat still seemed to seep in through the windows.

Zelda turned to one of the Gerudos escorting them. "Could you please lead our soldiers and servants to temporary rooms? We need to speak to Ganondorf in private."

As they did so, the remaining six were taken to a large chamber with an elaborately designed rug and seats forming a circle in the room. Rosaria sat, her dress piling around her legs as Charles stood nervously beside her. The other four stood, waiting for their friend to arrive.

It was only a few more minutes before Ganondorf entered, having to duck under the doorway. Charles took a step back, in awe at the giant of a man that had entered. Ganondorf stood seven feet tall, muscle-bound with broad shoulders and a thick chest. He wore clothes of neutral brown tones, and had leather armor protecting his forearms and shins. His hair was fiery red and his skin dark like all the Gerudos, but with a slight green tint to it. His square jaw appeared prone to scowling, and his small yellow eyes peered out from under thick eyebrows. Overall, he was intimidating to look at, and his presence seemed to fill up the entire room. But that was contradicted by the smile that spread across his face upon seeing the group, and the embrace he pulled Link into.

"I have missed you!" Ganondorf said, withdrawing from the brief hug. "It's been too long, I have been busy visiting each fort in the desert; this is actually my last stop before returning home."

"It's good to see you again," Zelda replied, grinning. "We're lucky you were here."

Ganondorf gave her a pat on the arm in greeting and shook Galen and Burning Joe's hands before turning to the two new guests. "And who are these?"

Link answered, "This is Zelda's cousin, the Duchess Rosaria and her, uh, attendant Charles."

The Gerudo Lord looked them over. Seeming unimpressed, he gave a simple half nod in greeting before saying, "Please sit. I'm sure you have an interesting tale for why you're here."

As they did so, Link replied, "There's trouble in Hyrule, Ganon. We've had six children murdered in the city streets, someone we thought was a friend attempted to kill us on the voyage across the sea, and there's this . . . "

As he trailed off Zelda pulled out the parchment with the ritual on it and handed it to Ganondorf. He read it over silently, his brow furrowing deeply. His eyes flicked back up to look at the Queen. "Where did this come from?"

"My Triforce of Wisdom relayed it to me in an . . . unusual episode. I originally wrote it in the language you see up top and had to translate it. That language was used by a small and secret black magic cult that has long been extinguished."

"So this first line has been fulfilled?"

"That's what we assume."

Ganon inclined his head toward Rosaria and Charles. "And how do they fit into all this?"

Zelda answered, "The Duchess has kindly agreed to take the throne while we track down the killer and stop this ritual from happening. We have a lead we can follow once we get back to Hyrule. Hopefully it will take us to the person behind all this."

Ganondorf handed the ritual back to her, rubbing his chin thoughtfully. "I'd like the full story with all the details once we have some privacy. But until then, I'm sure you want to leave immediately."

"We don't know the desert as well as you do, obviously," Galen stated. "We came here looking for a guide."

"Naturally," Ganon stood up. "You can leave with my group, we'll take you out of the desert. And we can leave immediately once we restock supplies. Traveling would be faster if you didn't have those carriages . . . "

Link grinned as the rest of them stood. "Not everyone with us is able to ride a horse through the desert. We'll have to deal with a slower pace."

"Very well. We'll leave within the hour."

The food and the water supply was restocked for the Gerudos. It was only a group of five of them traveling on horses. Four women and then Ganondorf, of course. The Gerudo were an entire race of women, with only one man born every hundred years. Link could see Charles and Rosaria notice the overwhelming presence of females and stare in curiosity, but their expressions were too entertaining for him to want to explain it to them yet. After more supplies were strapped to the horses and extra put in the carriages, they set off. Link, Zelda, Galen, and Burning Joe were all given their own horses so they could be free from the confines of the carriage. The desert opened up before them in a landscape of golden brown. Sand dunes were visible in the distance, and dark angular mountains were to one side. On the surface everything appeared to be dead, but Link could see some type of bird circling not too far off, lizards and snakes hiding under rocks, and bones from where wild dogs had made their kill.

The servants stayed shut in their carriage, obviously intimidated by the desert and their fierce looking escort. Rosaria had her carriage window open and was watching with interest, but Charles was staying tucked inside. Link and Zelda, happy to have more freedom on their journey, rode their horses about, galloping over the uneven landscape.

Link directed his horse over to Zelda, her hair bouncing and a wild smile on her face. He said, "This feels nice, doesn't it? We've never gotten to travel through the desert before."

She nodded, looking around. "It has its own beauty. Those rock formations over there are fantastic! I would be glad to avoid central Hyrule during the winter, but . . . it's quite hot here."

He nodded, wiping his sweaty brow with a hand dirty from the desert dust. "We'll need to check on our guests occasionally to make sure they're holding up alright. I'm sure this is quite a journey for them." He glanced back at the carriages to find Rosaria waving him over. "I'll be back." He turned his horse around and trotted over to her, pulling up alongside so he could keep pace. "Duchess?"

She squinted up at him, a smile on her pale face. "You and my cousin seem right at home out here. You're both very . . . wild."

He laughed. "The outdoors are where we grew up. It's inside the castle that is foreign to us."

"Your big Gerudo friend scares Charles."

The attendant's voice sounded from inside the carriage. "Untrue! He just . . . looks different!"

Link grinned. "If you don't get on his bad side you won't need to worry about him."

"Are we in any danger out here?" Rosaria asked, sounding more interested than worried. "We do have soldiers and five tough-looking Gerudos protecting us, but are there any outlaws to be worried about?"

The Hero glanced around the horizon. "There are raiders in the desert that will attack travelers. Not Gerudo – they have a strict code – but others. I wouldn't worry about it too much, Duchess. We're well protected."

"Mmm, you do look like someone who isn't afraid to jump headfirst into battle."

He chuckled. "Trust me, I'm more dangerous than anything we'll encounter out here."

Charles' face appeared at the window, his eyes wide. "You seem to be very comfortable around this . . . Gerudo culture. They are fierce."

"Naturally," Link responded. "They were the ones who first started my warrior training. Mordecai . . . Well, I was sent out here with Ganondorf to learn the basics of fighting. He and the other Gerudos taught me. Not this far south, though. I stayed in the northern most fortress closest to Hyrule Field."

One of the Gerudo rode past on her horse. A cloth covered her nose and mouth, but a smile was detectable in her voice as she said, "Yes, and the women in that fortress make sure all the rest of us know they were the ones to train _our Hero."_ She chuckled. "They take great pride in it."

"Aw, I'm touched."

A loud whistle caught their attention. Ganondorf was riding towards the center of the procession, saying, "We'll find a spot to stay for the night, up on that ridge looks like a well protected area. Let's get moving, I'm hungry."

The sun had started to set, so they made their way as quickly as possible up the ridge. They found a good spot surrounded by boulders that allowed panoramic views out over the desert. The horses were tied off and a fire was made. The Gerudos had come prepared with meat to cook and vegetables to chop. It took awhile for everything to finish given the size of the party they had to accommodate. Night had fallen by the time everyone was done eating. The servants slept in their carriage, crammed tightly together but obviously feeling safer than out in the harsh climate. A couple of the soldiers offered to keep a watch but the Gerudos insisted they had it under control. Charles and Rosaria also went to sleep quickly in their carriage. Burning Joe decided the top of one of the carriages was the ideal place, and Galen laid out a blanket on the hard ground to sleep. Once everyone had settled down and quieted, only Ganon, Link, and Zelda were left sitting around the fire and staring at the movement of the flames.

Insects could be heard buzzing, and a wolf howled in the distance. But otherwise the night was quiet, so Ganondorf's voice was hushed as he asked, "What more is going on?"

Link sighed, rubbing his face. "It's . . . complicated. One of our own guards was letting the killer in and out of town for money. He claimed it was a man but had no other details. The woman that tried to kill us on the ship did have a letter in her belongings from someone named Jasper. They were planning to meet up in the mountains. There's a map showing the location. It's fairly vague, it will take time to find it."

"And there's more," Zelda continued, leaning back against a rock with her knees pulled to her chest. "When I wrote that ritual I was . . . I think I was possessed. Or something. I'm not even sure what happened. I attacked Link and demanded he 'free me'. I was able to regain control of my body and used the Triforce of Wisdom to guard myself against any other attacks. That next night while I was meditating something scratched my face. Five scratches, like fingernails. A week went by without an incident, so I was beginning to think I had overreacted to what was going on. But then the servants in the castle reported a ghost."

Ganon raised an eyebrow. "A ghost?"

"I don't know what it is," the Queen replied. "But there is something in the castle. Perhaps related to this ritual, perhaps not."

Link nodded. "I would have sworn I saw someone roaming the halls, always just out of sight. Maybe it's someone else Jasper sent to try to kill us. It may even have been Lilith. She could have known some kind of dark magic."

"I guess we'll find out when we get back," Zelda stated. She was quiet a moment, watching the fire, when suddenly her head snapped up and she looked into the darkness, asking, "What is that?"

Ganon and Link looked around, then back at her. Her husband asked, "What? What do you see?"

Zelda stood. "I hear something . . . a voice . . ."

The two men stood, hands on the hilts of their weapons. The Gerudo Lord asked, "What is it saying?"

"I . . . can't make out any words. It's too faint . . . maybe another language." She pointed into the night. "What's in that direction? Is there a fortress?"

Ganondorf looked up at the stars to gage their location, then to where she was pointing. "No. That's a rougher part of the desert, we don't settle there and rarely travel through it. There's no life at all, it's completely barren. There's a small canyon, some mountains, but that's the only notable feature. We call it The Desolation. Not just because of its lifelessness, but . . . because it wears heavy on your heart when you pass through there. You feel misery and anguish, like the land had once been cursed." There was a beat of pregnant silence as Zelda stared at the darkness and Link stood behind her, holding the Master Sword. Ganondorf tried for a lighter tone as he added, "Perhaps you hear travelers talking too loudly, trying to comfort each other as they pass through that area. They can be a long distance away and still be heard in this quiet."

Zelda nodded. "Maybe. . . it's stopped now, anyway."

Link turned to their friend. "Are we passing through The Desolation?"

"Definitely not," he answered. "We'll go a little closer but our route doesn't take us that far south. Perhaps we'll run into whoever is traveling tomorrow."

"Perhaps . . ." Zelda agreed, but her mind was in another place, trying to recall any words spoken. But the sound had been too faint.

A cold seemed to have settled over the three of them, ending their conversation. They put out the fire and slept on the ground as well, taking comfort from the Gerudos keeping watch. The next morning came bright and hot, and the group quickly packed up their belongings and started journeying again, their clothes and skin dirtier from spending a full day in the sand. Conversation was quiet, the energy that had embraced them all yesterday gone today. The reality of their hard journey was setting in, and they realized they had many more nights to still tackle before they were at the Hylian castle.

As the hours passed and midday approached, Zelda suddenly stopped her horse and turned her head sharply in the direction of The Desolation. "I hear it again!"

Link pulled his horse up beside her, frowning. "Can you hear what they're saying?"

Her face scrunched up as she listened intently, the warm wind blowing her hair back from her face. The scar across her cheekbone stood out in the harsh sunlight, her pupils small black dots in the sky blue of her eyes.

Ganondorf came up beside them, trailed by two Gerudos. "What's going on?"

"She can hear the voices again," Link answered.

"What?" Rosaria called from the carriage ten feet ahead, hanging her head out the window.

Zelda put a single finger to her lips to silence them all, listening for thirty more seconds. Then she turned to her husband. "I can't be sure, but I think it's the same language as the ritual. I recognized some words. It may even be . . ." she paused, listening some more. "It may even be repeating the ritual . . ."

Galen had come up at this point, his boots kicking up sand as he walked. "You hear someone repeating the ritual? Where?"

She pointed in the distance, towards dark mountains. "That direction. It's faint but it's persistent."

Link bit his bottom lip in concern. "I thought the cult that used that language was long dead."

"They are," the Queen answered. "At least, there hasn't been any trace of them. Maybe they are forming again." She looked at Ganondorf. "I think we should investigate. I know none of you can hear it but my Triforce is _pushing_ me to go out there. It's trying to tell me something. This may be a clue we need to solve the mystery of this ritual. Maybe even to _stopping_ it."

One of the Gerudo women spoke up. "It's not safe out there, my lady. A dark presence lies over The Desolation. The terrain is difficult. And we have . . . fragile company in our party." She tilted her head meaningfully toward the Duchess' and the servants' carriages.

Zelda looked to Ganon. "Is it safe to leave them here while we investigate?"

"No," he answered, "they'll be a target for raiders. Even with the soldiers they won't be safe. My Gerudos know how to handle the ambushes raiders set up, but there are too few of them to protect this many."

Galen shrugged. "Then they can come with us. I think it'll do Charles some good to cross 'dangerous terrain'. It'll toughen him up."

Ganondorf considered for a moment, staring out into the distance. "This will put us way off course . . ."

A Gerudo woman said to the Queen, "There is a single Gerudo fortress nearby. Once we are done with our investigation they can guide us out. We are not familiar with that area the same way they are."

Link thought he detected a flash of anger in Ganon's eyes, but the man only said, "If this is what you want, Zelda, we will make it happen."

She nodded. "I wouldn't suggest this if I didn't think it was _very important._ There are answers out there, I can feel it."

Ganondorf grunted in amusement, turning his horse in the new direction. "You are the bearer of Wisdom, after all." To his warriors he said, "Turn the carriages around, we're heading to The Desolation."

After some fuss and a lot of questions asked which ultimately got solved with Ganondorf nearly shouting that they were the guides and the rest were free to wander off on their own if they wanted to, the procession got moving. It was estimated that they would reach their destination by nightfall, and the Gerudos were keen on getting camp set up before they had to travel during dark. The mood seemed to have changed amongst the desert warriors. Link could sense the tension, the alertness, and how their hands didn't stray far from their weapons.

They were following the combined lead of Ganon and Zelda. He kept them in the direction of The Desolation, and Zelda adjusted their course based on the voices she was hearing. She claimed the words were getting louder and more clear as they progressed, but she was still the only one who could hear them. After a few hours she told them with certainty that the words were repeating the ritual that had been written down in its original language, as well as a few other lines she couldn't translate. A chill had gone through the group at that point, a wariness that whatever they might be approaching was dangerous.

As evening came the desert began to change. The ground went from soft sand to hard, dry earth. Plant life disappeared, birds stopped circling the sky and insects could no longer be heard. A silence fell over them like a thick wool blanket. The air felt like it had changed. Before it had been hot but full of movement and life. Now it felt cooler, heavier, dead. Link reflected that Ganon was right in his description of The Desolation. Something felt _wrong_ about it.

Ganon and Zelda began to whisper to each other more frequently, pointing and gesturing at possible paths. The mountains loomed closer, but ultimately that wasn't their destination. Zelda directed them down a path that cut into a canyon. Their road descended into shadow as steep cliff walls rose up on either side. The air got colder, almost too cold for a desert climate. The procession was quiet, just the noise of the horses' hooves and the carriages' wheels echoing around them. They descended further and further, and the Gerudo warriors began to get uneasy, openly carrying their glaives now.

Link overheard Ganon say quietly to Zelda, "Are you sure? I don't know where we are."

"It's coming from down here," she whispered back. "We're almost there, I'm positive."

The minutes dragged on as they went deeper and deeper. Soon the darkening sky was just a narrow slice above their heads, the canyon walls high and impassible. And then, finally, they were at the end. They pulled to a stop at the final wall of the canyon, and the sight took their breath away.

"Goddesses' protect us," a Hylian soldier whispered.

Link dismounted his horse, walking over to his wife. "Zelda . . . what is this?"

On the rock wall before them was engraved a skull, nearly fifteen feet tall. It seemed to glare down at their group, and where its eyes, nose, and mouth were was painted black. Although it looked thicker than paint. Link's mind immediately went to "blood" but he didn't say it out loud. At the base of the wall was an entrance, a hole in the rock leading into blackness. An iron gate sealed it off, but it was covered with rust and crooked. This entrance hadn't been used for a very long time.

"Where are we?" Charles called, stepping tentatively from the carriage. "I do not approve of this! You can't take the Duchess to a place like this!"

A muttering went up from the group. Zelda could tell they were all getting distressed, so she turned her horse around to face them. "Please, all of you, listen. I know this is frightening. But . . . you know why we've asked your help. My Triforce is telling me that answers lie inside here. Obviously this place hasn't been used for centuries. There is nothing to be afraid of, no one will be inside. We are going to check it out, but none of you need to come. We'll set up a safe camp, and the soldiers will be on guard all night long. I appreciate your cooperation here."

Instead of giving time for a reply she turned back to her husband and friends, "I don't hear the voices anymore. They stopped as soon as we came into view of this."

"Then we're at the right place," Galen stated. "Do we go in tonight or in the morning?"

"We need to rest," Link suggested. "If there are traps inside there it won't do us any good to be tired and unfocused." He glanced back at the carriages. "Plus I don't think they will all feel safe alone at night."

Ganondorf nodded and made a motion to his warriors. They seemed to understand his meaning and went about making camp and starting a fire. As everyone got settled, Zelda tied up her horse and went to look at the gate, seeing if it was possible to get inside. The skull carving seemed to stare right through her as she approached. The air got colder, and she wrapped her arms around herself as she stopped before the gate.

It was definitely old and weak, she realized, examining it closer. It should be easy to knock down. She looked past it into the blackness of the cavern. She couldn't see anything. They would need to make plenty of torches. It was so cold here. She wondered if it was from the sun setting, or if it was coming out of the cavern itself. To test, she reached out to touch the metal of the gate, wanting to see if it was icy to the touch. As she did so the gate swung in slightly, just a half inch, but it was enough to send her jumping back in fright.

"Zelda?" Link asked, jogging up behind her. "I felt fear through the bond, what is it?" His visible blue eye looked cautiously at the cavern.

The Queen swallowed her tight throat, turning to him. "Link, the gate . . . it's open. The lock has been busted already." She pointed to the smashed lock that still clung to the iron bars uselessly. "Someone isin there."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A shorter chapter than my usual, but the next section is large so I wanted to cut if off here. Please review! And let me know your thoughts on the Breath of the Wild trailer and if you got to see Symphony of the Goddess!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Another one! I'm so excited for Breath of the Wild! We've got it preordered and can't wait to play it! I hope everyone else is able to get their hands on it soon!**

 **Thanks to RandomButLoved, R. Recollect, Kamil the Awesome, and Legendary Turtle for your reviews!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **The Second Ritual**

 **Chapter VI**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

It was difficult to sleep. Link couldn't shake the feeling of being in danger, so his body refused to relax. He tossed and turned on the blanker that was laid over the hard ground. He and Zelda had been sleeping close together to stay warm, but he'd moved away so as not to disturb her. It was so dark in the canyon; he couldn't even see the stars in the sliver of sky that was visible. The fire had nearly died out, the soldiers on watch trying to keep it going as best they could.

Link turned onto his side, looking past Zelda to the cavern entrance. It was open like a hungry mouth, the points atop the iron gate like sharp teeth. There was definitely something malevolent in there. He knew his Triforce supposedly protected him from black magic, but to what extent? It certainly hadn't been helpful against Mordecai's Sword of Spirits. Perhaps that meant it could save him from death, but that was a hollow comfort. Link knew all too well there were things worse than death.

Movement from the cavern caught his eye. He tensed up, ready to spring to action if needed. Something was creeping in the darkness, drawing closer to the gate. It was humanoid, but something was . . . wrong with it. Just as he reached for the Master Sword, a pale hand burst from beneath the ground beside him and clamped over his face –

\- And Link sat upright, panting, awake. He had a knife in his hand, but he didn't remember drawing it. The twilight was quiet around him, the cavern empty.

 _I was asleep,_ he realized. _That felt so real._

Zelda turned around to look at him, rubbing her face to wake herself up. "Are you okay?"

He put the knife down, trying to catch his breath. "Yes, sorry. I thought . . . I had a nightmare."

She sat up, pushing the blanket off of her. "I had it too, a few hours ago. That something was coming out of the cavern."

"I think it grabbed me," he told her.

"Me too," she looked nervously up at the skull carving. "Either our Triforces are trying to warn us of danger, or the evil inside that place is affecting us." She glanced over the ground. "It could be affecting everyone."

Ganondorf strode over, dark circles under his eyes from lack of sleep. "It's dawn. I think we should start early on our investigation so we can leave before nightfall."

"You're already awake?" Link asked, gathering his things.

"I had trouble sleeping."

"Nightmares?"

"I fear no dream."

The Hero chuckled at that response. "Well, bravado aside, Zelda and I had the same nightmare. That there was a creature coming out of the cavern."

Ganon looked over at it. He didn't answer, but he didn't need to. The look in his golden eyes said enough.

Zelda stood up, strapping on her weapons. "I think just us three, Galen, and Burning Joe should come. The rest need to stay behind to protect the carriages."

It was agreed to and they ate a quick breakfast as the rest of the gathering woke up. They conferred their plan to everyone and the soldiers and Gerudos set up a perimeter around the carriages. A few of the Hylian soldiers protested, saying it was their duty to protect the royal couple. Truth be told Link worried more for the soldiers' safety than their own when going into a potential battle, but they simply assured them that the cavern had long been abandoned and was safe.

Fully armed and ready, the five of them silently pushed the gate open and disappeared into the blackness.

Burning Joe held up a torch, five unlit others strapped to his back. The light illuminated a long and narrow tunnel. On the sides of it were drawings. Some carved, others "painted" on. They were depictions of skulls, of graves, of rituals involving human sacrifice. Words from that long-dead language were scratched here and there.

"What the hell is this place?" Galen whispered, his hand on his sword hilt.

Link had seen many frightening things in his lifetime, but something about this place really got into his bones. His throat was tight, his stomach in knots, his heart pounding. This was different than Mordecai, and even Rolox. Both of them didn't care about taking a life. It was worth nothing to them. But whoever had built and inhabited this cave not only didn't care about death, it was evident they worshipped it. There was something deeply unsettling about people that admired human sacrifice.

Burning Joe spoke, his voice soft, "This place is evil."

"I agree," Zelda whispered.

They went further until the tunnel opened up into a large cavern. There were unlit sconces on the wall, a few tunnels that branched out in different directions, more macabre art, and a coffin in the center of the room.

"Should I light the sconces?" Burning Joe asked.

Zelda considered and then answered, "Yes."

As he did so and the room brightened, they drew close to the coffin and examined it. It was made of black onyx, with that same writing carved all over it. Ganondorf tentatively pushed at the lid, but it didn't budge. He said, "It's magically sealed shut."

"Perhaps someone they revered," Galen suggested.

Link glanced around the room. Some stone arches sprouted from the walls, and with the room lit they created looping shadows over the floor. There was a rectangle set inside the far wall, up high as if whatever had once been displayed there had been important. But it set empty now.

Zelda copied the writing that was on the walls and the coffin into her journal. She could translate it back in Hyrule Castle. "We need to explore these other tunnels. But . . . we need to be careful. I have a feeling we're not alone."

"No need to be cryptic," Ganondorf grunted. "It could just be a cave robber looking for forgotten goods to sell."

Galen gave a short laugh. "If I was a cave robber I would have turned around after only a few feet into that entry tunnel."

"Should we split up?" Link asked. "It would make this go by faster."

Zelda nodded. "But no one wander too far. Link and I will be together. Galen and Burning Joe. Ganon-"

He grabbed a torch from Burning Joe, lighting it as he strode off toward a passage. "I am fine by myself. I have the Triforce of Power, after all." His cloak rippled behind him as he disappeared down the tunnel.

Galen and Burning Joe branched off to the left. That left Link and Zelda to explore the passage in front of them. They held their own torch high, moving quietly. There were no more drawings in this part of the cave system. They hadn't gone far before there was a shuffling noise behind them. As one unit, they both spun around, weapons out.

But nothing came from the darkness.

"Let's not get overly paranoid," Link said, lowering his sword. "Noises echo in here."

They resumed their search, senses on high alert. Their tunnel ended in two smaller caverns. They entered the one on the left first. It appeared to be an old bedroom. Decayed mats were rolled out on the floor for sleeping. There was a ruined desk that held a book. Zelda picked it up, gently glancing through the pages. But the ink was ruined and unreadable.

"People lived here," Link stated. "Not very comfortably."

"Maybe it was just a place to practice their rituals," she suggested. "Maybe this was where that ancient black magic cult met."

They exited that cavern and went into the next one. But abruptly stopped at the sight that greeted them. It looked to be a torture and execution chamber. Metal shackles were secured to the wall, there was a post with chains wrapped around it, and a stone table covered in blood. Depictions of death and rituals and sacrifices covered the walls. The floor was stained dark from old blood.

Link recoiled as part of the ritual sprang into his memory. _Death shall come to the goddesses' fool._

"I remember the line, too," Zelda said, evidently picking up on his emotions through their bond. "Maybe this is what they have planned for us."

"Just one of us," he corrected.

They grabbed one another's hand, staring in horror at the display before them.

A growl sounded behind them. They both whirled around, weapons up again. The growl grew louder as whatever it was approached from down the tunnel. There were no footsteps, only a dragging noise.

They both slid against the wall on either side of the entry, hiding themselves from view and preparing to attack whatever was coming for them. Link sat the torch to the side, grabbing his sword with both hands. Zelda had her two daggers out, crouching low. They sound got louder and louder . . . and then there was a pause. More shuffling. And the sound grew fainter, as if the creature was leaving.

Link quickly grabbed the torch and hurried down the tunnel, Zelda trailing him. He was determined to find out what was living in here. The darkness parted only a few feet in front of them, not allowing a far view ahead. And then they stumbled out into the main cavern again, no creature in sight.

Zelda swore, looking around. "Where could it have gone?"

Ganondorf entered from the side, nodding when he saw them. "I didn't find much. Some empty caverns, a storage chest of old black robes that are falling apart now. Did you have better luck?"

They met in the center of the room as Link replied, "A bedroom, and a torture chamber. But . . . did you hear anything?"

The Gerudo Lord shook his head. "Completely silent."

"There was something following us," the Hero told him. "We're sure of it."

Zelda kept looking around the room, trying to spot where the creature might have gone. Then her eye caught an engraving on the wall. She gasped, hurrying over to it. "How did I miss this before?!" Link and Ganon followed as she stopped directly in front of it, pulling out her journal. It was many lines in that secret language, perfectly uniform and straight. Zelda began copying it down. "Look, this is the ritual! The one I wrote down. But these lines above it, what are they? It might be more of the ritual!"

Indeed, there were four more lines above the ritual they already knew. Coincidentally, this text was just underneath the carved rectangle where something had once been displayed.

 _Not a coincidence,_ Link thought. _Whatever was up here was important. It was related to the ritual and to that coffin._ He stared up, trying to find a clue. He noticed some torn cobwebs hung off the rock near the center of the rectangle. As if an item displayed had been recently stolen. Perhaps there was, indeed, a cave robber in here. But that didn't mean there wasn't also a monster.

"Hey, I found something interesting," he stated, getting their attention.

Zelda looked up from her journal. "What?" But just as the word left her mouth an arm erupted from the ground behind her, shooting rocks into the air. It was pale and too, too long. But that was all that could be glimpsed before it grabbed Zelda's arm and hurled her away from the writing. She shrieked as she went air born for a few feet before hitting one of the stone arches, falling roughly to the ground. The arm then slithered back under ground.

It all happened within a second. Ganondorf swore and drew his broad sword, the fire from the sconces dancing off the metal of the blade. Link turned toward his wife when his ankle was grabbed and he was yanked from his feet. The Mater Sword fell from his hand and clattered to the ground as he was dragged away. The Hero turned onto his side, trying to see what had him. It was that arm again, but now he had a closer look it. Pale skin and blood stains covered it. It was decaying, chunks of it missing; its stench was vomit-inducing. It was too long to be any human arm. It had come from the ground again, but it was dragging him towards the creature they had heard earlier. It slunk from the shadow of an arch, all pale, sickly, decaying skin. It had no legs, which caused the dragging noise as it moved along. It had two arms, but there were no hands. They ended in shriveled, bloody stumps. It was tall, seven feet or perhaps more. It was hard to tell because its too long neck was arched over, ending in a horrifying skull of a head. Empty black eye sockets were locked on the Hero, its jaw hung open too wide in a grin. Link screamed.

Ganondorf rushed over and grabbed the young man, wrapping his arms around his middle. He was too strong for the hand, stopping the progression towards the monster that was coming towards them. Link reached down and grabbed a knife from his boot, stabbing it into the hand that held him. The noise of pain came from the creature, though, as the hand let go and attempted to go back underground. The knife was stopping it, however. In a quick move Link lunged forward and pulled his knife free, the hand vanishing again.

Just then Galen and Burning Joe came running from one of the tunnels, the former shouting, "What is going on?"

And then chaos broke loose. Two hands came from the ground and grabbed Galen and Burning Joe, tossing them across the room. Five more sprang from the ground at various locations, going after the others.

Zelda got to her feet, a dagger in each hand, slicing at the appendages that tried to grab her again. With a roar Ganondorf charged through the room, hacking at the arms. Galen headed for the monster, but an arm blocked his path, going for his throat. As he fought it Burning Joe rushed past, armed with only a torch, but fighting nonetheless.

Link ran for his sword. He rolled underneath one hand as it tried to grab him. The arms and the monster itself smelled horrible, and he crinkled his nose against the stench as he picked up his weapon. A hand came for his face and he swung fast, slicing the arm in two. It collapsed on the ground, but no blood escaped it. Like it was, somehow, already dead. There were seven hands total, but the one he'd just hacked in two did not regenerate and no others sprang to take its place.

The hand Galen was fighting dodged his strike and grabbed his brown hair, pulling him to the ground. The army captain grunted at the pain and uncomfortable position, dropping his sword to pull at the arm. He didn't even want to think about the wet substance he was touching. He struggled and was finally able to get his head free, sitting back. As he looked up he cried out. The monster was directly over him, its jaw opening wide to bite him. Galen scooped up his sword and lashed out. It was a hasty, clumsy swing but it sliced the creature across its abdomen. It screeched and quickly slithered back, hissing at him. Galen then turned to finish off the hand that had grabbed him with a quick slice.

Burning Joe dove at one arm, torch forward, and plunged it atop the hand. The entire arm shook, the skin burning off, before it fell motionless to the ground.

A hand swiped for Zelda and she teleported behind it, slicing it apart from either direction with her daggers. Ganondorf thundered past, taking out two arms with his wide swing.

As the fight with the hands was drawing to a close Link stabbed at the one closest to him. It darted to the side and then struck forward, hitting Link's chest and sending him back against the wall. As he steadied himself, movement above caught his eye. He looked up and saw a figure standing atop one of the stone arches, hidden in the shadows. It was carrying a long and thin object, like a staff.

"Hey!" he shouted, trying to get the person's attention. The figure glanced down at him, the light from the sconces just catching the face. Link blinked, stunned. " . . . Lilith?"

Then the hand was on him again, grabbing at his throat. He ducked and spun away and then used his momentum for another spin, his sword slicing the arm through. It fell, and that was the last of the appendages. Link looked back up, but the figure was gone.

The creature was screeching now, slithering back toward the shadows. Burning Joe ran at it but it knocked him aside with its ghastly arm. Link charged it full speed, the firelight dancing off the Master Sword. The monster roared at him and swung with another arm. But Link ducked, sliding underneath the arm and behind its body, and cut off its head with a clean slice. It thudded to the ground, mouth hanging open, and its body fell immediately after.

The five of them stood there for a moment, panting, looking around for any more danger. But the cavern was quiet.

"That was disgusting," Galen complained. "I need a very long shower after this."

"I saw Lilith!" Link exclaimed, jogging across the room and looking towards the ceiling. "She was right up there!"

"What?" Zelda asked, looking as well. "Are you sure?"

"Well . . . I didn't get a very good look. It's too dark. But the face looked just like hers. She had her hair back in that same ponytail. I know I stabbed her, but . . ."

"Well we don't exactly have her body," Galen stated, coming up. "I wouldn't rule out that she survived. We don't know much about her."

"She had a staff with her," Link said. "And I think she stole it from there." He pointed towards the empty rectangle above the ritual.

Zelda repeated the second line of the ritual. " _Obtain the staff to increase your might."_

"Let's search the area," Ganondorf suggested. "She might not be far."

They searched for an hour around the cavern, through the entry tunnel, and even questioned the soldiers outside. But she wasn't spotted. Zelda copied more words into her journal to translate later, and then they gratefully left the cavern. It was afternoon, and the Gerudos estimated they could reach the nearby fortress by evening. The procession packed up and quickly left the canyon and The Desolation, eager to get away from this place. They travelled in silence, all digesting what had happened and what it could mean. When they reached the fortress, the silence was broken by two Gerudo guards riding up.

"My lord Ganondorf!" one said. "We are pleased you have come. How may we assist?"

His tone was begrudging as he replied. "I'm hoping the captain of this fortress can guide our procession out of the desert. We've gone off course and as you can see have important company we're escorting." He glanced up at the sky. "And we need to stay the night, as well. Have rooms made available for us."

"Yes, my lord!" they answered, riding off.

The building was mostly a tall tower, dark brown with windows. It was wide and had guards stationed at the very top. It had a small square base as well, and more warriors patrolled the area. There was a lot of small conversation as they carriages were pulled up, horses taken to the stables, and everyone escorted inside. Rooms and dinner were arranged for the soldiers and servants. The five Gerudo warriors went off and mingled with the rest, enjoying time with their sisters-in-arms. The rest of them - Ganon, Link, Zelda, Galen, Burning Joe, Rosaria, and Charles – went to a meeting room on the first floor. It was square with windows looking out into the desert. A large wooden table sat in the middle and dinner was brought out. It consisted of roasted snake spiced with intense flavor, cactus salad, and a curry. They were invited to start eating, and told that their host would arrive shortly.

Charles moaned, poking at the snake meat. "This desert food is spicy."

"It's food on fire," Burning Joe commented, eating heartily.

"I'm eager to translate everything that was in that cavern," Zelda commented. "I know there is valuable information! How long do you think it will take us to get back, Ganondorf?"

The man grunted, considering. "I'm not too familiar with this area. We've gone far off-course. My best estimate is a week."

"Was it worth the trip?" the Duchess asked, seeming more interested than accusatory.

"Well worth it," Zelda assured. "I think we've got several clues to what is going on in Hyrule. Particularly if a staff really was stolen from there."

Link suggested, "It could be a staff that was used in their ceremonies. If this Jasper is getting his inspiration from that black magic cult, it would make sense that he'd want it. Perhaps it's even required for whatever ritual he's trying to perform."

" _Obtain the staff to increase your might,"_ Galen stated. "We remember what line is next."

"Lilith already tried to kill us and failed," Zelda replied. "I'm sure we're more than prepared for whatever plan they come up with next."

A few Gerudo guards walked into the room followed by the woman that was obviously the captain of this fortress. She had deep copper skin, full lips, and red hair that was pulled back into a tight ponytail. Her clothes were mostly white with blue and red angular designs. Her shirt was sleeveless, showing strong arms ringed with gold jewelry.

She raised one eyebrow, taking in the group. "Ganondorf. Truthfully, I didn't believe my guards when they told me you had arrived." She looked to Link and Zelda. "My lord and lady, it's an honor to have you here. My name is Nabooru, and I'm the captain of this place." She sat down, gesturing for her guards to do the same. "Is the food to your liking?"

"It's delicious," Zelda stated. "We appreciate you allowing our rather large group to stay here. These are our friends and warriors, Galen and Burning Joe. And this is the Duchess Rosaria and her attendant, Charles."

"I'm not above coming here," Ganondorf said to Nabooru, palpably still hung up on her first statement. "I simply trust you to run this fortress without my oversight."

The Gerudo captain smirked. "Four years without a visit. We must be doing marvelous, then."

There was a tense pause. Link and Zelda looked at Ganon in confusion. Rosaria broke the silence, her voice as casual and cheerful as usual, saying, "We got rather off-course with some desert exploring. We were hoping you would be able to guide us from this location of the desert. We're on our way to Hyrule Castle under urgent business."

"I'm always happy to oblige royalty," Nabooru responded, a hint of sarcasm in her voice. "This is a treacherous part of the desert, especially for three carriages. What brought you out here?"

Zelda answered, leaning forward. "We were investigating a cavern in The Desolation. It used to be the home of a cult, hundreds of years ago. It potentially provided us with some clues to stop a threat to Hyrule."

"Another threat?" Nabooru asked. "On the same level as Mordecai?"

"We don't know," Link replied. "Hopefully not. All we know is a man is trying to complete a ritual. A ritual that instructs him to murder many people. It speaks of bringing about a curse and releasing a demon."

One red eyebrow shot up as the Gerudo captain regarded them. "That does sound serious. I wish the Gerudos would have been able to do more to stop Mordecai the first time." Here her eyes flicked very briefly to Ganondorf before returning to Link and Zelda. "I will help, of course. We can leave at dawn. Feel free to restock here. There won't be another resting place for five days' travel. We'll make a stop there at the Northwestern fortress before reaching Hyrule Field."

Ganondorf said, "You don't have to escort us all the way through. Just out of this section of the desert is fine and I can take them home."

"Well, clearly I need to or you might get lost again on another cult adventure." She stood. "Excuse me, my lord and lady. I must prepare for our journey tomorrow." She left quickly, her guards following her out.

There was a beat of silence, Link staring at Ganon with raised eyebrows. The Gerudo stated gruffly, "Don't ask. Don't say anything," before digging into his meat aggressively.

Charles stood up, his voice shaky but his expression dark. "I must protest all this! This trek through the desert is dangerous and is no place for the Duchess! Making stops at horrible places and chasing down black magic cultists . . . I cannot stand for it!"

Rosaria put her hand on her attendant's arm, her voice calm as she said, "Charles, please. I am all right. I'm very brave, you know. We are here to help my dear cousin. We will be safe at Hyrule Castle within a week." She looked to Zelda. "Is that right?"

The Queen couldn't help but feel exasperated at the display. _Brave?_ She thought. _What does she know of bravery? After she's scaled up a castle wall, in the rain, with arrows pointing at her, then she can call herself brave. Charles is even worse._ But she simply assured, "Yes, it will only take a week to leave the desert and then you will be safe inside the castle. I apologize for the roughness of our journey but we're taking every precaution to keep you from harm."

Ganondorf looked to Charles and said, "Perhaps it's better if one of the soldiers, instead of you, took the Duchess from place to place. He could protect her from all the danger you're so scared of, and could at least speak his mind without sniveling in cowardice."

"Uh-oh," Burning Joe whispered.

Rosaria stood now, her expression indignant. "Now that's enough of that! No one will be cruel to my attendant, I rely on him heavily. It's been a long day, we will take our leave to get some rest for the next leg of the journey." They left the room without looking back, Rosaria's rabbit hopping after her.

Link sighed, turning to the Gerudo Lord. "Did you have to?"

"Yes."

"Can we talk about that monster we fought?" Galen asked. "Seriously, that was so creepy! It looked like some kind of undead creature, and what the hell were all those hands?! Why would an undead-hand-thing be left there by itself?"

"Maybe to guard the inside," Zelda replied. "The ritual was written there, hopefully my translation will reveal more secrets. And if a staff of some importance was, indeed, there, the creature could have been guarding that as well."

Ganondorf's tone was serious as he said, "We're dealing with something very evil here. We need to stop it before it finishes this ritual."

"You're going to help?" Link couldn't stop the smile that spread across his face.

The Gerudo gave a half-grin in return. "Of course I'll help. Just like last time, we're in this together. With all three pieces of the Triforce, we will be a force to be reckoned with."

.

.

.

Travel through the desert was tedious. Nabooru brought only herself, not wanting to add anymore members to the already large procession. She was armed with two curved blades strapped to her back in an X, but otherwise she carried nothing else. It was obvious she and Ganondorf were not on friendly terms, although neither spoke about it. She guided from the front and he guarded the back. If they needed to relay information to each other, they did so through the five Gerudo warriors that traveled with them.

The terrain was rougher in this part of the desert. They had to stop to repair carriage wheels several times. The air was hot and dry. After a few days of this they saw clouds in the distance. It excited the servants to know rain was in the future, but the Gerudo were wary, warning against the dangers of desert storms. They quickened their pace, trying to reach the northwestern fortress before the storm hit. They traveled from sunrise to sunset, only stopping for a break once a day. They slept huddled in a small group around a fire, cooking whatever food had been brought or that had been hunted that day.

Charles was in a sour mood and kept closed up in the carriage. Rosaria frequently had her window open and watched the landscape quietly. The servants were braver now, sometimes even walking a ways to stretch their legs. The soldiers had taken off a good deal of their heavy armor, claiming it was because the metal attracted the heat. But in reality it was because the Gerudos kept griping about the sunlight shining off the armor and blinding them.

The Hylians' skin darkened with the constant exposure to intense sun, reddening in some places from slight burn. Dirt covered their clothes, got in their hair, stuck to their skin. They had washed up when they had stopped at Nabooru's fortress, but it didn't take long to get filthy again. Link found himself taking off his eye binding and shaking it clean every few hours.

The fourth day came and a layer of clouds had crept overhead. The temperature had begun to drop and the wind was picking up. It was the first time since they'd set out that Nabooru turned her horse around and went over to Ganondorf.

"This will get bad," she stated. "We can't make it to the fortress in time, we need to find shelter."

Ganon surveyed the land, his brow creasing in thought. "We need to get to high ground. Preferably something with shelter once we're on top."

Nabooru pointed to the west. "That mesa will do. I've been atop it before, there's more rock structures that will protect us from the rain. We may have to leave the carriages behind and try to salvage them after the storm."

Zelda turned her horse towards the Duchess' ride. "I will tell them." As the others hurried to spread the instruction, she hurried up to the carriage. "Rosaria! There's a storm moving in."

Rosaria peered out at her, squinting in the sand that the wind was blowing up. "A bad one?"

"Yes, we're going to head to the top of that mesa for shelter as quickly as possible."

Charles' face appeared. "How can we drive the carriages up that?"

Zelda tried not to let her irritation show. "We'll have to leave the carriages at the base of it and climb. This could be life-threatening, so we need to hurry." Not allowing room for anymore comments, she directed the driver and the entire procession began moving quickly towards the rock formation.

The sky darkened and the wind grew more violent, creating a dust cloud that covered them. They drove the horses on rapidly, heads ducked and mouths covered. It took twenty minutes to reach the base of the mesa. Link looked up at it, judging how best to scale it. The rocks were sharp and the surface treacherous, but the angle was not so steep as to be impassible. He could see a crown of rock towers on the top, hopefully that would be their shelter.

"Out of the carriages!" Ganondorf thundered. "And off the horses, it's safer to not ride up this."

Link dismounted his horse and gave it a pat. Not needing more invitation, it and the other animals made their own way up the mesa, picking their way carefully. He turned and looked over the group. The Gerudos and soldiers looked ready, fearless in the face of his onslaught. But the servants looked terrified, huddled together. Rosaria had her pet rabbit, Duke Fluffles, tucked in a shawl, and Charles was cowering beside her.

"Let's go!" Nabooru shouted. "We all move together."

Lightning flashed across the sky, followed by thunder so loud it shook the earth. Rain poured down, as if a seam in the sky broke suddenly. The water caught the sand and dust as it fell, and by the time it hit the group it was raining mud. Some screams sounded from the servants.

They all began to climb, grabbing at handholds through the slippery mud and rain. Link tried to secure himself as much as he could, the darkness making this more difficult. He could feel Zelda's stress laced with determination beside him. Her hair was soaked and heavy on her shoulders, but her expression was set as she climbed beside Rosaria, helping to guide her cousin.

A Hylian soldier slipped, going down a couple feet before securing himself again. A few swear words sounded, cries heard from the servants. The Gerudo warriors were actively helping the others, pushing them and pulling them as needed to get up higher. Burning Joe moved over the rock as if he weighed nothing, searching for the best routes and pointing at them to direct others. A string of curse words came from Galen as he climbed, his hair in his eyes.

At last the top came into view. Lightning continued to fly overhead, illuminating their soaked and muddy bodies in ghostly light and silhouetting the rocks above. Nabooru was the first to top it, and she knelt to help others up. Water ran down the mesa in rivulets, coagulating with the sand to form deep pockets of mud. Link's hand sunk into one as he waited, making sure the others were getting up and safe before he proceeded.

Rosaria and Charles climbed up, the Duchess' dress hanging heavy from her body. The soldiers all clamored to the top, happy they had removed their heavy armor now. Galen and Burning Joe followed, Zelda just behind them. She paused at the edge, watching Link to make sure he got up safe. The last of the servants reached for the top, towards Nabooru's outstretched hand, before the rock gave way under the servant and she fell, screaming. She slid past Link and he immediately let go of his grip, sliding after her. He heard his name being shouted.

The uneven rock burned his skin as he skated a few yards before getting close enough to grab onto the servant's hand. He reached up and dragged his free hand along the rock, struggling to find a handhold. At last he caught a ledge, jerking both of them to a halt.

The woman screamed, gripping him tightly with both arms.

"It's okay," he assured, achy all over from the slide. "I've got you. Hold on really tight." He lifted her so she could grab onto the ledge. She scrambled up, happy to be on more solid ground.

Then Ganondorf appeared, sliding down to the ledge. He grabbed the woman and threw her over his back. Then he held out his hand for Link, helping him up. The two climbed the rest of the way to the top of the mesa, joining the others. Zelda embraced Link, thankful he was okay, before they huddled back against the rock towers. They didn't provide much protection, but it was enough to prevent being rained on directly. Everyone slunk back, seeking what shelter they could.

Link had just settled back, getting comfortable for a long wait, when the servant he'd rescued crawled over, wrapping her arms tightly around him. She was shaking and crying as she said, "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!"

He was a little taken aback by the gesture. He didn't feel like he did anything special. Just what any decent person would do. He returned her hug. "Of course, no . . . no problem."

She pulled back. "You saved my life. You are my hero! _The Hero._ Thank you."

He smiled, touched. "Of course."

The woman withdrew to hide with the other servants and a silence settled over them. Zelda beamed at her husband. "I think you certainly impressed everyone here."

"I just did what anyone would do."

"Well, unfortunately, not everyone would go as far as you did to save another's life. Are you hurt at all?"

He held his aching ribs. "I'm a little banged up but nothing permanent." He glanced at his fingers and saw some were bleeding from being dragged across the rock. He tucked them into his shirt, using pressure to stop the blood flow.

The Queen snuggled up close to him, leaning her head against his shoulder. "Now we just wait."

Link looked out over the desert, much of it invisible in the darkness now. He couldn't even see where they'd left the carriages. He glanced at everyone huddled against the rock, some sleeping already. He then looked up at the narrow rock overhang that was shielding both he and his wife. It took him a moment to realize there was something engraved onto the rock. He squinted, trying to see, but it wasn't until lightning flashed again that he realized what it was.

It was the language of the cult, carved into the rock above them. As he searched more of the formation he saw it was carved all over the top of the mesa, on every rocky tower. And before him, in the center of the ground, was carved the same giant skull.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **The creature in the cavern was taken from one of the Zelda games. Does anyone know what it was?**

 **Definitely excited to introduce Nabooru in this chapter. She was my favorite sage from OOT and I always wanted to include her in a fanfic! Who was your favorite sage?**

 **Thanks for reading and please review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**I hope everyone is doing well! My husband and I recently beat Breath of the Wild and we really enjoyed it! Definitely one of my favorite Zelda games. Now we're trying to complete all the side quests haha.**

 **Thank you to R Recollect, Kamil the Awesome, Legendary Turtle, RandomButLoved, Guest, and Paxixx for your awesome reviews!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **The Second Ritual**

 **Chapter VII**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

The rest of their journey to the final Gerudo fortress went in silence. At this point everyone was tired, sore, dirty, and some with slight injuries from their hasty trek to shelter. They hadn't been able to save the carriages; the storm had destroyed them. So now the group took turns walking or riding their horses. The storm had lasted a few hours, and now what was once sand was mud. The sun came out hot and bright again, slowly baking the ground.

After the storm had passed Link had showed his friends the carvings he'd discovered. Nabooru had been extremely puzzled, swearing that those carvings hadn't been there the last time she was atop that mesa. But that had been a year ago, so there was no way to know exactly who had carved them and when. Zelda had made copies in her journal to translate once they got back to the castle.

At last they made it to the fortress and were given a warm welcome. They got to bathe in the pools and clean themselves, have any injuries tended to, and fill their stomachs with a feast. The Gerudos put on a small party for them, including music and blade dancing – a particular Gerudo style that involved dance mixed with weapon techniques. It was nice to have an evening to relax and forget about their troubles.

As Zelda reclined in her seat in the outdoor theater, watching the performance, Nabooru came up to her and asked, "May I sit for a moment?" She pointed to the empty seat to Zelda's left.

The Queen had to strain to hear here due to the loudness of the music, but once understanding she nodded. Link was to her right, engaged in conversation with Galen. The rest of the seats were filled with their party and the Gerudos local to the fortress.

"I am troubled by what was found in the desert," Nabooru said, her golden eyes distant. "There is a careful plan in place for our destruction."

"It worries me, too," Zelda responded.

"What happened with Mordecai was so terrible and lasted for so long. I don't wish for a repeat. Which is why I want to help."

"You've been a great help already," Zelda said, but she could sense the Gerudo meant more.

"I want to extend my help further," Nabooru replied. "I'd like to come with you to Hyrule Castle and combat this threat any way I can."

Zelda wondered what Ganondorf would think of this, but chose not to ask. The two had proven to have the ability to be civil to each other when the need called. "That would be wonderful, Nabooru, I really appreciate it. The more help we have the faster this will get resolved."

"Thank you. You make many references to a 'ritual'. What is it, exactly?"

The Queen reached into her journal, pulling out the parchment that had the ritual written on it. "It's this. We believe someone is trying to fulfill each line. We think the first two have already been completed."

The dark-skinned woman glanced over it, a pensive look crossing her face. "This is troubling. Are there any leads aside from what was found in the desert?"

"Just one," she took the parchment back. "The woman that tried to kill us on the ship had a letter in her belongings from someone named Jasper along with a map marking their next meeting place. Once we get back we want to scout the location and see if we can learn more and hopefully apprehend this man."

"You are a good Queen, my lady," Nabooru said, looking back to the performance. "A strong leader who pulled this country together when we had fallen apart. So, if I may be bold enough to ask, why do you need Rosaria to help?"

Her tone suggested she _was_ bold enough to ask and had no qualms in doing so. Zelda wasn't offended, though. She liked straight-forward people. "You can call me Zelda, please. Bringing my cousin to watch the throne wasn't my first choice, to be honest. But Impa thought it would look bad if I left the throne unattended while I ran around Hyrule searching for our enemy. I wanted her to sit on the throne temporarily, but she advised against it saying we should keep my bloodline in power."

"Do you agree?"

Zelda sighed heavily. "I trust Impa, I always have. But I was forced to flee from the castle when I was eight years old. I don't remember much about royal life, and nothing about any lessons I was given in how to rule. Impa does. And we are just not seeing eye-to-eye here."

Nabooru nodded. "I suppose we all just have to learn the best way we can serve Hyrule. Whether it's what others support or not."

The night ended with an early bed as everyone was exhausted from the hard travel. The final day of their journey started with the sunrise. They quickly exited the desert and Ganondorf didn't appear to care that Nabooru continued to travel with them. He kept to the front of the procession, often chatting with Link. Hyrule Field greeted them within a couple hours. The plants were dying with the coming of winter, so the air was chilly and the grass was browning, but it seemed so much more vibrant compared to the desert. The group put on more layers as they neared the castle, the air getting colder. Finally by evening they arrived at Hyrule Castle Town. Happy faces smiled and bowed as they made their way through the streets. Zelda thought it felt great to be home and to see the castle stretching up towards the sky before her. That had been a long journey, and she was eager to translate the writings and track down Jasper.

They crossed through the outer gate and to the castle grounds. Soldiers stood at attention as they passed, welcoming the royal couple home. Their horses were taken by stable boys as they dismounted, walking on foot up the stone road to the castle entrance. And standing there, in front of the doors and arguing with a guard, was Acroff.

"Acroff?!" Link and Ganondorf said in unison, followed by Zelda.

The white-haired man turned, his icy blue eyes wide. "Link! Ganon! My lady Zelda! And, uh, everyone else! I was just trying to get in to see you!"

Zelda turned to the guard. "This man has always been allowed in, is there a problem?"

"No, my lady. He was asking for you and your husband and I was explaining you were out and we did not know when you'd be back."

"I might have gotten a little melodramatic," Acroff admitted. "But I have an emergency!" He pulled out his weapon of choice, the Demon Staff. Its black, polished surface gleamed in the sun. It was this weapon that made him powerful, and what had drawn Mordecai's eye to him to choose him as one of his four Generals. But Acroff, like Ganondorf, had formed a bond with Link and ultimately turned on Mordecai and helped overthrow him. Since then he had been governing an eastern section of Hyrule, keeping the region peaceful and prosperous.

"What's wrong?" Link asked, stepping closer to his friend.

Acroff's gaze was panicked as he replied, "It's my Demon Staff. It's not working anymore!"

.

.

.

The setting sun's orange light slanted through the windows of the castle's casual dining room. A meal was laid out on the table, filling the air with smells of hot meat and buttered bread. The usual noise of the castle was quieting down, making the dining room nearly soundless. Seated were Zelda, Link, Impa, Ganondorf, Nabooru, and Acroff. After Acroff's statement outside the castle they decided to take the conversation into a private room. The Hylian soldiers that had accompanied them were allowed to go home, and Galen and Burning Joe went to check in with the rest of the army before they would retire for the day. The five Gerudo warriors were shown to their rooms, as were the soldiers and servants Rosaria had brought along. The Duchess herself, her rabbit, and Charles were escorted to their suites along with all their luggage.

It had been a long day, but it seemed the excitement wasn't over yet. Zelda had messily pulled her hair back but hadn't bothered to change out of her traveling clothes. She glanced at Link, seated to her right, as he cut into his dinner. His skin had darkened quite a bit from the trek through the desert. It seemed out of place for the coming winter. Impa was seated to her left, and the other three were across. After a few minutes of getting settled and starting to eat, Zelda asked, "So, Acroff, what exactly is wrong with your staff?"

The item in question was lying across the table to the side. He glanced at it before responding, "About a month ago it started acting . . . strange. And it's gotten worse since. It doesn't always obey my commands for spells. Once it shot out a beam of magic on its own. And twice now it hasn't let me pick it up. I had to struggle for a few minutes before I could get it off the ground."

At Nabooru's look of confusion Link told her, "Only the person wielding the staff is able to pick it up. For everyone else it weights too much."

She gave a short laugh. "Even for Ganondorf?"

"It's magical," the large Gerudo protested.

Impa asked, "What do you know about the staff's history? Could the ownership of it change without you realizing?"

"I honestly don't know much," Acroff answered. "I just found it one day in a river and picked it up. I messed with it by myself and learned how to use it. I guess I caught the notice of Mordecai because Sephora found me and told me a little about it. She gave me some tips on using it and offered me the General position."

"Wow, you really don't know much," Impa quipped.

"Hey!" the white-haired man crossed his arms in indignation. "I know it houses the trapped spirit of a demon warrior, which is where its power comes from. I know all the different magic it can do. I'm sure it allowed me to pick it up for a reason and has stuck with me all these years."

"Did Sephora tell you all that?" Link asked.

" . . . Yes . . ."

"Not exactly a trustworthy source." The Hero sighed, sitting back. "We can definitely observe it while you're here and see what we can find out. But we have bigger problems. I'm actually really glad you're here, we need help."

Acroff looked wounded. "You went to Ganondorf for help first?"

"We went to pick up my cousin, a Duchess, and travelled back through the desert," Zelda replied. "She is going to keep the throne while we combat this new threat. Here," she pushed the ritual over to him. "What do you think of this?"

He looked it over, frowning. "This sounds . . . intimidating. Do you know who is trying to complete this?"

"All we know is that the original language it was written in was used by a black magic cult hundreds of years ago. On our trip through the desert we found a long-abandoned hideout of theirs. It was . . . not a nice place," the Queen explained. "Unfortunately the first two lines have already been completed. We had six children murdered in this very town, and we believe someone stole a staff from the cult's hideout. Possibly the same woman who tried to kill us on our voyage to my cousin. Her name was, or is, Lilith, she was a performer. We know she's working with a man named Jasper and they are planning to meet up soon."

Acroff pointed to the second-to-last line of the ritual. "This says _When the Demon is free the curse begins._ Could it be a reference to my Demon Staff? Maybe that's why it has been acting weird."

Impa asked, "Has anyone tried to steal it from you or attacked you?"

"No."

Link said, "We need to know more history about it. The 'Demon Staff' might not even be its real name. You got the information from Sephora, after all. She was the least trustworthy person I ever met."

"We could ask Talisman," Acroff suggested. "He's smart about this kind of stuff."

"I hate to bother him," Zelda sighed. "He deserves to finish his years in peace. But if we aren't able to find more answers we can contact him. Honestly, for a weapon we know so little about we shouldn't jump to conclusions. We can do our own research." She then brought out the letter they had obtained from Lilith's bag. "But we do have something that requires our immediate attention. We found this in Lilith's things. It marks a location in the mountains where Jasper was to meet Lilith after she killed us. We want to go there and see what we can find out. Hopefully we can find him."

"And how to you plan to do that?" Nabooru asked. "With an entire army at your back or with stealth?"

All of them exchanged glances as the choices were considered.

"Jasper doesn't know we have this," Link stated. "I doubt he even knows we have the ritual. We should keep it that way. I think stealth. Just a few of us going to check the location."

"I would like to come," Ganondorf said. "I have the Triforce of Power. The three of us together can handle anything."

"Hey, don't leave me out!" Acroff exclaimed. "I'm a part of this group!"

"Will your staff cause any problems?" Zelda asked.

"No, I will keep it under control as best I can."

"Sounds good," the Queen nodded. "The four of us can go tomorrow morning."

Impa cleared her throat. "Tomorrow morning I scheduled a public hearing for the power transition. You can go after that."

Zelda's head whipped around to face her advisor, her blue eyes wide. "A _what?"_

There was an awkward moment of silence before Impa replied, "You can't just put Rosaria on the throne and walk off. Your people need to know what is going on."

"And I suppose I'm to tell them all a cultist is trying to bring a curse down on Hyrule and likely kill us all?"

"Be reasonable, Zelda. You just need to tell them you are tracking down the murderer of the children."

"Why didn't you ask me about this?"

"I couldn't exactly give notice less than a day before. I'm trying to work with you, here. The sooner this is out of the way, the sooner you can leave to stop this ritual from being completed. That is what you want, right?"

Zelda was fuming, but she just quietly agreed and thanked Impa for her help.

.

.

.

The sun had set, but Zelda's mind was too restless. She needed answers immediately. The longer she waited the more danger her people were in. So after dinner was over she went to the library to work on translations. She had her journal spread out before her and other parchment to write the interpretations on. She had started to get the hang of this language, and translating it this time was not taking near as long as the first time. The large library was dark and silent, making her work more peaceful. A few sconces were lit on the walls and she had a lantern beside her, shining its flickering glow on the pages and filling the air with the smell of wax. A thin line of smoke drifted up towards the ceiling.

She knew Impa was right about the public hearing. She just hated to do it. She was the Queen, she shouldn't need permission from her people to hunt down a man that was threatening them all. Once again the chains of royalty were weighing heavily on her. The pomp and circumstance that came with everything slowed her down. Decisions had been made and executed so much faster in the Rebellion.

Zelda heard footsteps approaching and looked up. It was Rosaria, carrying Duke Fluffles in her arms. She smiled as she stopped at the table, asking. "May I sit for a moment?"

"Go ahead."

The Duchess did, the chair scraping slightly against the floor. "Your staff here has been very welcoming, thank you."

"Oh, well, you're welcome. You've done us a huge favor by agreeing to come."

Rosaria gave her a soft smile. "I can tell you're stressed. You have a lot weighing on you."

The acknowledgement made Zelda feel a little emotional. She often didn't think of herself when overwhelmed. She just saw tasks that needed doing. Link would be the one to comfort her and take care of her, similar to what her cousin was doing now. "I just don't want to lose this peace. We've spent a long five years to get to this point."

"I suppose it was a great deal of work to clean up the mess Mordecai left?"

The Queen gave a short laugh, sitting back. "It most certainly was. I thought our biggest hurdle would be rebuilding. Turns out it was restoring order to Hyrule once again. The old system of government had to be brought back and new mayors put in place in each city. A lot of issues had to be ironed out in regards to that. We had some Mordecai supporters resist and had to take care of them. When Mordecai's weapon – the Sword of Spirits – was destroyed it released all the people Mordecai had imprisoned in the Realm of Eternal Darkness through the centuries. Most of them were innocent. But some had been criminals and they proceeded to cause trouble. So they, too, had to be hunted down and given a trial. So now that things had finally settled down, I'm very protective of this peace. I don't want to have to do that cycle over again."

"That's a heavy burden," Rosaria stated. "I'm happy to help you with it in whatever way I can."

Zelda smiled. "Thank you. Are the rooms to your liking?"

"I have a very beautiful view over the city. I can even see the plains and the mountains in the distance. You have a stunning country. I can see why you are so protective of it."

Footsteps were heard and Impa approached from the shadows, nodding at the Duchess. "Pardon me, but I'd like to speak to Zelda."

"Of course," Rosaria stood up. "I will see you both tomorrow, have a good night." She swept off and out of the library.

As Impa sat down, Zelda said, "Yes, yes, I apologize. I was being unreasonable. I'm just under a great deal of stress right now."

"I understand," the Sheikah advisor responded. "And I appreciate you working with me on this. I actually came because I had an idea I thought would make you happy."

At this the Queen perked up. It seemed the two of them kept clashing recently, they had very little thought into making the other happy. She missed the way their relationship used to be, before politics got involved. "Oh?"

"I know you were interested when I mentioned the Sheikah Order of Shadows. The organization that trains Sheikah who are gifted in magic new abilities and skills."

"Very much so."

"I think that once this is all over, you should go train with them. I know your martial arts means a lot to you, and I enjoy seeing you become more proficient."

Zelda couldn't help the grin that sprang across her face. "Really?! Thank you, Impa! But, I thought you said their location was unknown? That it was invitation only?"

"All true, but I may have a lead to where they are. If it is helpful and you are able to find them, I have high doubts they would turn down the bearer of the Triforce of Wisdom."

.

.

.

Link headed down the castle halls towards their bedroom. He was tired and it was already quite late. He had stayed up chatting with Acroff for awhile, glad to have his old friend here in the castle again. Acroff was mostly his usual easy-going self, but the issues with his staff were making him frazzled. It would bear looking into further, but for now he just wanted to focus on finding the meeting place for Jasper and apprehend him.

The castle was dark and quiet, a cloudy night not allowing moonlight in through the windows. He reached back and tightened his black eye binding. It had accumulated dirt on it from the desert crossing; he would need to have it washed in the morning before they set out again.

He saw a flickering of white movement around the corner. Link frowned and jogged the last few feet, turning to see who was out so late. But no one was there. He sighed. The "castle ghost" again. Apparently that issue hadn't gone away. As he came up to their bedroom door and grabbed the handle, he saw the same white flicker far down the hall to his left. Glancing once, he then ignored it and went into the room. He just wasn't in the mood tonight for a fruitless chase down the halls.

Link pulled off his boots and unstrapped his weapons, dropping them with heavy thuds onto the carpet. He crossed the space and opened up the balcony. The chilly night air greeted him, blowing his hair back from his face. He sat down against the wall, knees pulled close to him, and looked out over the lights of the town.

The Hero was pensive, thinking about the ghost that still roamed the castle, their potential confrontation with Jasper, and what they had learned in the desert, that he didn't even notice his wife approach until he felt her nudge through their bond.

"Oh, hi," he craned his neck up to look at her. "How did the translating go?"

Zelda came out onto the balcony, papers in her hands, and sat down next to him. "It went well. What are you up to out here?"

"Just thinking."

"I've been doing a lot of that, too." She looked down at her writings. "The carvings that were on the desert mesa aren't specific. They talk about an event happening there but just reference it as the ' _completion_ '. It mentions releasing something on where that skull was carved. But it's phrased very vague as well. ' _Perform the Release Here'_ is all it says. What I found most interesting was that the words ' _the temple is below'_ were written multiple times on the mesa. But nothing more than that. There is no temple on the ground there, unless perhaps there used to be."

"That's interesting," Link replied. "What about inside the hideout we found?"

She flipped to another page. "There are certainly many warnings to travelers to ' _beware_ ' and ' _leave now_ '. It also says several times ' _Complete the Ritual to be Victorious'_. On top of the coffin was written ' _Here lies our leader, the first of us. May he be honored and revered'._ And written up on the wall where you thought a staff was missing did, indeed, say ' _Herein lies the staff of the first of us. The sacred object used to complete the Ritual'. "_

Link swallowed his suddenly tight throat. "And what about the writings we thought were a prelude to the ritual?"

Her gaze grew more serious as she said, "They are. It's another part of it, kind of like specifications or an opening of instructions. So here we have the ritual, or rather _The Ritual,_ in its entirety.

 _Six must be done to open the gate  
A black magic curse to manipulate  
Six must be done to break the seal  
Seven to destroy and eight to kill_

 _The innocent six will die at night  
Obtain the Staff to increase your might  
Death shall come to the Goddesses' fool  
Six Charms mark the end of mortal rule  
When the Demon is free the curse begins  
What was once Dead shall be Dead again."_

.

.

.

The throne room was packed with people, much more than Zelda had anticipated with them only getting a couple days' notice. While they had been traveling through the desert she'd sent a message through carrier bird to the castle to alert Impa that they were nearly out of the desert and to prepare rooms for their guests. Apparently word had spread fast through the town and she even saw many Hylians from other cities, a couple mayors, and even a few Gorons and Zoras.

She was seated on the throne that used to be her father's, all large and gold and towering over the other, lesser seats. She was dressed in a regal blue gown and even had put her crown atop her head, its jewels catching the morning sunlight that came through the floor-to-ceiling windows. Around her neck was a sapphire necklace Link had given her during their time in the Rebellion. She had worn it on their first date together and still adorned it during special occasions. It had great sentimental value aside from its beauty. To her right in a smaller throne sat Link, the Master Sword lying bare across his lap to signify his position of importance to Hyrule. To her left was Rosaria, her hands crossed daintily in her lap. Behind her stood Charles, and behind Link stood Impa. It had been awhile since they'd had a public hearing this formal. She could feel how uncomfortable Link was through their bond. Like her, he had on his finest clothes that were form-fitting with thick, unbreathable material. He preferred clothes that were much looser and easier to run in. Zelda was glad no children had been brought to this hearing. They were usually the ones that would stare at his eye binding. He claimed it didn't annoy him, but she knew he was tired of the stares and of the questions. There wasn't a simple way to answer them truthfully. It felt strange to her, because she had a scar across her cheekbone that didn't get any attention. She supposed it was less dramatic than covering up an eye. Although if they could see the bad burn she had gotten on her side during the Rebellion it would be a different story, she was sure.

As Impa stepped forward the crowd quieted. When she spoke, her voice was strong and authoritative, instantly catching everyone's attention. "Good morning. We appreciate your coming out on such short notice. The Queen has an important announcement to make and we want to be able to answer everyone's questions before things go into affect." She nodded to Zelda and stepped back.

The young woman took a deep breath before speaking in a loud, clear tone. "We have lost six innocent lives in this town recently. While researching the incident and attempting to find suspects, we have uncovered a couple people of interest. But they are elusive, and difficult to locate. That is why I've decided to temporarily leave the castle along with my husband and our best warriors to track them down and bring justice. While I am gone, the Duchess Rosaria here will sit the throne and attend to everyone's needs. She is my cousin and is happy to assist. She has governed her own city for many years peacefully, and has left it in the capable hands of her family to come here." She paused, trying to think of the best way to close up her statement. "Is everyone in understanding?"

A man called out, "My lady, how long will you be gone?"

"It's too early to say. I will return as soon as possible."

An elderly woman asked, "Why are you going? This is a job for soldiers."

"I _am_ a soldier as well as a Queen. My time in the Rebellion has given me a deep understanding of tracking in the wilderness. I do not feel it's right to withhold my skills that would be vital to this mission."

"Is it right for you _and_ our Hero to go?" a Zora asked. "What happens to us if you both are killed?"

This time Link answered, "We are taking every precaution and will have plenty of help. We're not placing ourselves in unnecessary danger."

Zelda followed up on his statement, "Impa will be remaining at the castle to help govern as she always has. And with the Duchess the royal bloodline will still be on the throne."

"But we don't know the Duchess!" someone shouted. "This isn't fair to us!"

Zelda was beginning to feel rising panic as the crowd got anxious. But then Rosaria spoke, her tone as calm and gentle as ever. "Please, don't worry. I have willingly come here to assist Hyrule in its time of need. I am ashamed my family did not do more to help when Mordecai had taken the throne, and I have sworn I will never turn a blind eye to the needs of others. I know no two people more qualified to tackle this threat head on than my cousin the Queen and her Hero husband." She stood now, her pink dress pooling on the floor. "I can assure you I will be here day and night to assist in any questions or needs that may arise. Hyrule is a beautiful country and that is something worth preserving. I will bring my years of experience and full heart into this role until your Queen returns to the throne. She will be out ensuring peace, and that is something we should all support her on."

The mood in the throne room immediately changed, a tranquility spreading over it as the people felt more secure after Rosaria's words. As the Duchess sat back down, gently smiling, Zelda looked back around to see Impa's reaction. The Sheikah advisor had a look of pride on her face mixed with relief as she stared at Rosaria. Zelda couldn't help put feel a pang of hurt. Impa had often looked at her that way during her Sheikah training and during every great accomplishment of the Rebellion. After they had been victorious and restored order, Impa had expressed that she had never been prouder of Zelda. But now that pride had shifted to Rosaria. The Duchess had handled a tense situation with all the class and grace of a true ruler. Perhaps in her, Impa was seeing the queen she wanted Zelda to be. And that was an issue. Because Zelda was beginning to think she didn't have that inside her.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Please review!**


	8. The Third Ritual Chapter 8

**New chapter! Just back a few days ago from a spontaneous beach vacation to Galveston Island, TX. We had such an awesome time! Traveling gives you a bit of fearlessness, perhaps that's why Link is so brave in all the games haha.**

 **Thanks to RandomButLoved, Nintendoborn, and hongyi7350 for your reviews!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **The Third Ritual**

 **Chapter VIII**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Link could see a great deal of Hyrule from the crest of the hill they were camping on. Hyrule Field rolled out like a great green carpet, dotted with trees and rivers. Mountains created a jagged horizon line in the distance. The castle was far away now, merely a shimmering gray form without detail. A few miles away there was a small town visible. Zelda hadn't wanted to spend the night there, though. It would have been a big production to have the royal couple come looking for an inn with their huge Gerudo companion. Link was glad they were camping in the wild. He much preferred it.

The three of them were on their way to find the meeting place between Lilith and Jasper. They had been on the road for a day now, traveling on three horses. They were dressed for hard travel and were armed heavily, ready for anything that might come their way. Acroff was supposed to have accompanied them, but that plan ended within a minute of leaving the inner castle gate. While riding his horse his Demon Staff had shot off a burst of magic. It had been strapped to his back at the time, and the recoil threw him from the horse and sent the animal running off in a panic. The magic had spiraled upwards and smashed a castle window, raining glass down upon their heads. Given that this was a stealth mission, all it took was a heated stare from Ganondorf for Acroff to sulk back inside the castle.

The sun was starting to set now, filling the sky with the fiery, dark colors of an ending autumn. Making their camp amongst a circle of boulders, Zelda quickly got a fire going so they could cook a couple of rabbits they'd hunted.

"I can't believe I didn't notice before," the Queen huffed, leaning back against a rock with her bow in her hands. "It's cracked! _Cracked!_ I've had this since the middle of the Rebellion. And for it to crack while hunting a rabbit, of all things. It could have at least gone out in a blaze of glory during battle."

Link gave her a sympathetic smile. It was easy to get emotionally attached to weapons, particularly ones that had saved their lives many times. He wouldn't know what to do if he ever lost the Master Sword. "I'm sorry, love. We'll build you a new one once we get back to the castle."

"What's the plan tomorrow?" Ganon asked, laying his huge broadsword on the grass beside him. "Do we have a good sense of where we're going? It may take us weeks to get back to the castle if we get lost in the mountains."

Zelda held up the map that had been in Lilith's possessions. "Well there's no location names on here, but there are two rivers and a specific pattern of mountain peaks. I know where the rivers are in the mountains, if we're able to find one that will be a good lead to follow." She sighed heavily. "We have no way of knowing when exactly Lilith and Jasper were supposed to meet. He may be long gone by the time we arrive."

Ganon grunted. "He can't be too far if the next line of the Ritual talks about killing one of us."

"Does it, though?" Link questioned. "It just says _Goddesses' Fool._ Are we so sure that means us? Just because Lilith tried to kill us doesn't mean it was directly connected. This Ritual is written purposefully vague so others can't interpret it."

"Definitely vague," the Gerudo agreed, turning the meat over the fire. "I'm not sure I understand the initial part of it, either. _'Six must be done to open the Gate.'_ Six what?"

Zelda sat up on her knees, unrolling the parchment. "I'm so glad you asked, I've been meaning to talk to you two about this. I've been studying that part of the Ritual trying to determine what the numbers mean. It talks about seven things being destroyed and eight things being killed. And then I realized it ties directly in with the lines below it! Look, the six that must be done to open some gate is referring to the six original lines of the Ritual. It's saying all six must be accomplished to get the end result! And I believe it's referring to the same six lines when it says _'Six must be done to break the seal."_

"That makes sense," Link agreed.

The young woman continued, "Now it says _'Eight to kill._ The original part of the Ritual mentions eight deaths. Six children, one Goddesses' Fool, and then killing whatever was 'once dead', whatever that means. The _'Seven to destroy'_ throws me off. I've tried to count up seven things that are mentioned. There are, indeed, six amulets and one staff included. Perhaps those seven things get destroyed as part of the final Ritual?"

Link nodded. "The writing you translated in the desert hideout did mention requiring the staff to complete everything. Maybe the completion specifically means destroying it."

Zelda sat back, rubbing her forehead. "It's a lot to think about. There are so many moving pieces here. I may have the Triforce of Wisdom, but I feel less and less wise the more we deal with this."

Ganon pursed his lips, contemplating a moment before saying, "I'm not very good at comforting distraught individuals. But if it's any help I've found that the people who say with certainty that they are wise are the ones that are not."

Link leaned over to his wife, wrapping his arm around her. She was stressed, he could tell even without their bond. She was having her attention dragged in two different directions. Even though Rosaria was settled and in charge, he knew she worried if she had done the right thing. Trying to put her at ease, he said, "Let's just focus on finding Jasper's location first. We may not need to worry about the rest of the Ritual if we capture him. Then Rosaria can go back home and Hyrule can be fully in your hands again."

This didn't seem to make her feel better. "I doubt Impa would like that. Did you notice the way she looked at my cousin? It was like she was this perfect ruler. I don't understand how Rosaria's people in Solea can feel safe under her watch. She can't even fight! At least I can go out and meet our foe head on in battle."

Ganon nodded approvingly. "The Gerudo value strength in their leaders. Weakness is not respected."

"Impa can't be that upset with you," Link reasoned. "She said she'll help you find the Order of Shadows, after all."

"That does make me happy, but I can't help but feel she was just trying to placate me."

Ganondorf shook his head. "The Gerudo have no respect for placating, either. If we have an issue, we resolve it through battle."

Link couldn't help but smile at that, amused. "Big surprise that diplomacy isn't your strongest quality." He turned to his wife. "Let's not worry anymore. We need to get plenty of sleep tonight so we can travel quickly tomorrow." He pulled the skewer away from the fire, the smell of juicy, roasted meat filling their campsite. Conversation died off as they ate, watching the sun fall below the horizon and darkness creep over Hyrule.

Zelda wondered if Link was right. Perhaps she was worrying too much and stressing too much. This was a situation that definitely needed to be taken seriously, but she needed to think clearly. They had faced seemingly insurmountable challenges while trying to stop Mordecai. And yet they had persevered and been victorious. Why should this time be any different?

.

.

.

Link got up an hour before dawn. He didn't like to see his wife so upset, and had thought of something that might cheer her up. He was going to travel back to the town they'd passed and buy her a new bow. It would be a pleasant surprise for her in the morning, plus she needed an adequate bow to defend herself with if they got into battle. He opted not to take his horse; that would make too much noise.

He left most of his gear behind and just strapped on the Master Sword. Making his way stealthily down the steep slopes of the hill, his breath came out in a cloud before him. He reached up and laced the collar of his black undershirt further up his neck to ward off the cold.

The night was peaceful. He could just see the beginnings of twilight at the edge of the horizon. There was a slight frost on the grass, but it was sure to melt away when the sun came up. Link broke into a jog as he reached flat land. If he was fast enough, he'd make it back to camp not long after Zelda and Ganondorf would be up. He didn't want them to worry, so he'd left a note behind on his travel pack saying he'd stopped down for supplies at the town and would be back shortly.

It took forty minutes for him to reach the town, and by then the sun was about to rise. Clouds had moved in overhead, and most of the lanterns in the village were still lit. He walked down one of the cobble stone streets, looking for a shop that would carry weapons. The townspeople were just starting to stir. He wondered if maybe he was too early for any stores to be officially open. This wasn't Castle Town, after all. Life moved at a slower pace in the countryside. He had just turned down a narrow street between two buildings when he felt eyes behind him. Link paused in his steps. He didn't want to be overly paranoid but he almost could _feel_ malice in the stare. Turning around slowly, he spotted a shadowed figure leaning against one of the buildings, arms crossed.

Link glared at the figure, trying to give off the hint that he wasn't someone a common thief would want to mess with. But when the person spoke, he realized no amount of glaring was going to stop the fight that was about to happen.

"I've been following you three since you left Hyrule Castle," Lilith said. "How lucky am I that finally one of you wandered away?" She stepped forward, coming out of the shadow and into the twilight.

"So you _are_ alive," Link stated. "I thought I saw you in the desert. To be honest, I'm impressed."

Her red lips pulled into a smile. "That was me, yes. Throwing me off a ship isn't going to stop me from being one step ahead of you."

Link looked her over. He was surprised she wasn't limping or hunched. She had suffered a deep stab to the abdomen, after all. She must have had help nearby to be able to recover so quickly. Her brown hair was pulled back into a high ponytail. She still wore the same black and red clothes she'd had on from the ship. Lilith was just as pretty as ever, but something seemed . . . wrong. She was pale and thinner, her bones protruding more under her skin. There were dark circles around her eyes. Perhaps she wasn't limping or hunched, but she definitely was not her normal self. The blood loss had taken a toll on her. As he had suspected, she hadn't given herself enough time to heal. That gave him more confidence. She wouldn't be as much of a challenge this time around.

Link held out his hands. "So, what do you want, then? We're alone now, you can tell me the truth about who you are."

Her grin stretched further. "I will. But first-" Like a strike of lightning the axe head of her weapon came sailing at him, the chain it was attached to stretching far from her hand.

The young man jumped back, allowing the weapon to sail past a few inches from his chest. He reached back and grabbed the Master Sword and then darted forward in one fluid movement. He stabbed at her chest and she swiveled away. Link wasn't going to let up and followed that quickly by a slash at her neck. Lilith grabbed the base of her axe and blocked his attack, using it as both a close-range and long-range weapon.

Vibrations were sent up Link's arms from the strike. He disengaged and then came at her again with multiple attacks. Lilith blocked each one, backing slowly up down the alleyway. There seemed to be something peculiar about the way she was maneuvering her weapon to block. It took the Hero a moment to realize she was slowly looping the chain around in an attempt to catch his ankle. He wasn't going to let that happen. After one more strike he flipped backwards, arms out to keep his balance, and landed a few feet away.

Lilith swung her axe around and sent it sailing at him. He slid back against one wall. As the weapon sailed past she tugged on the chain and it came back towards her, making an arc for him. Link somersaulted underneath as it slammed into the wall, creating a large crack on the surface.

The woman didn't hesitate. Running closer she used the chain to pull the axe free and sent it at her opponent again. Link took a step back, tripping slightly on the uneven stones of the road. Using the momentary hesitation, she rolled behind him and then slashed vertically at his back. He was faster, though, and spun around on the balls of his feet, taking a quick step back to avoid the attack. He then rebounded, flanking her and throwing a fast punch at her face with his free hand. She lifted her forearm, blocking, but the strength in his attack sent her stumbling back.

Not wanting to let up, Link jumped forward to attack again. But Lilith grabbed ahold of the base of her axe and swung it twice, hoping to hit him in his charge. The Hero slid to a stop and brought the Master Sword up, blocking both attacks with loud _clangs._

The young woman turned and cast her axe at the roof of a nearby building. It stuck and she used that to vault herself up on top. She smiled wickedly down at Link, the wind blowing her ponytail. They regarded each other for a moment. Link's heart was pounding from the fight. Lilith was much more difficult than he'd anticipated. Her blood loss wasn't slowing her down at all. She began to walk along the roof, her weapon swaying in one hand, smiling. The blonde kept pace with her on the ground, watching for her next move. Her brown eyes glanced further ahead into the village. He frowned, looking in that direction, but couldn't see anything past the alleyways. But as he drew his focus away from the fight he could hear the nervous voices of villagers. He looked back up at Lilith and her smile stretched across her face, the swinging of her weapon picking up pace.

Realizing what she was planning, Link made a sprint for the open streets of the town. He had to take two more turns before he burst into the town square, multiple people staring up in fear at the woman on the roof. Lilith was on his blind side, so he had to turn his head fully to be able to see her axe swing down in a huge arc, aiming for an old man close to the building.

"No!" Link shouted, launching himself forward and shoving the man out of the way. He felt a burning slice across his shoulder blades as he fell, rolled over, and then got back to his feet. The elderly man had toppled over but was not hurt, others rushing over to help him.

Lilith's axe swung around again, this time aiming for a child. The Hero jumped towards the chain and swung the Master Sword down hard. It pulled the chain to the ground and in turn stopped the axe head's momentum. It bounced back towards Link but he pulled his head out of the way, letting it sail past and land in the dirt.

Panic had erupted in the town now, the villagers running. Some armed themselves with swords they didn't even know how to hold properly, staying on the outskirts of the town square.

"Stay back!" Link shouted to them as Lilith snarled and hopped down to the ground, bringing her weapon back to her.

The brunette ran up to the Hero and swung her axe around at the same time he went in to hit her with the blunt hilt of his sword. Lilith ducked underneath and Link shifted his momentum but not quite fast enough. The tip of the axe grazed his side, drawing a thin line of blood.

The young woman turned, less than a foot from her opponent. She shoved her knee towards him. But her attack was too quick and unsteady. Link used this against her and pulled himself back just enough that her knee missed, going up too high and throwing her off-balance. The Hero slashed at her with his sword, grazing her middle and cutting through her thick clothes. Link then spun around in a circle, his weapon coming in an arc at her neck. She side-stepped and attempted to run from these close-quarters but he grabbed her arm and gave a round house kick to her stomach.

Stumbling back, Lilith grabbed a small child that was fleeing and threw him at the Hero. Link caught the boy with one arm and twisted, depositing him behind. As he turned back around Lilith already had her axe raised high overhead, coming down for the killing blow. Link only had a split second to make a decision. He could attempt to block or dodge, risking still getting hit. But with her weapon lifted so high, her torso was vulnerable. Only the fastest of strikes could beat her attack. It was an opportunity most warriors wouldn't take. But Link knew he could do it.

As her axe came rushing down towards his head he surged forward in a blur of movement and pierced her through. The Master Sword came all the way out the other side of her body, passing straight through her chest.

There was a pause. Link looked up at her, ready to be certain that he had struck a killing blow this time. But instead of seeing the light fade from her eyes, he saw her smirking down at him, still holding the axe above her. Confused, Link looked to where his blade had come out her back and saw there was no blood on it. His single eye widened in shock as he looked back up at her.

"I'm sorry, Hero," she said, "but you can't kill what is already dead." Then the blunt end of her weapon came down and his world went black.

.

.

.

The noise of screaming woke Zelda up. It was muffled, as if from a great distance, but as soon as she realized what the sound was she sat upright, alert.

"What the hell?" Ganon asked, waking up as well.

The first thing Zelda noticed was Link was gone, but most of his belongings were still here. A line of gray smoke was curling into the sky. The Queen jumped to her feet, rushing over to the edge of the hill crest they were on. She could see a village burning far below. "Ganon! We have to help them."

"Where is Link?" the Gerudo asked, as he grabbed his weapons and mounted his horse.

"Maybe he's already there?" Zelda wasn't sure what to think about her husband missing. Surely he wouldn't have gone to help without waking her up?

She mounted her horse as well they both sped back the way they had come. As the cold wind hit her face, the sun rising up over the horizon, Zelda realized Link's horse had still been there. If he was going to help, why would he go on foot?

 _Link?_ She called out through the bond. But there was no response, and the bond was silent. He was alive, but not responsive. Unconscious, maybe? Panic was staring to set in. They reached solid ground and flew across the plains, aiming for the village. The smell of smoke got stronger, the screams of the villagers louder.

It seemed to take forever to reach the town, although Zelda knew her horse had rarely run faster. She was off before the animal had even fully stopped, Ganondorf following suit. It was chaos in the town. Everyone was running to help wounded or fetch water. The Gerudo stepped immediately in, grabbing two of the largest buckets and carrying a load of water that would have taken four people all by himself.

As Zelda jogged towards the town center, looking for wounded she could help, a man dropped into a bow before her. "My Queen! You are too late! She took him. I am so sorry!"

Zelda stopped, frowning. "What? Who?"

The man looked up and she could see he was openly weeping, his face smeared with ash. "Your husband! Lord Link! He fought with a vicious woman that wielded an axe on a chain. She had brown hair and was young."

 _Lilith._ Emotion overcame Zelda, her eyes burning not only from the smoke. "How?! Which way did she go?"

The man pointed towards the mountains. "She left on a horse a half hour ago. He was protecting us when she knocked him out. We tried to stop her from getting away. In retaliation she did this."

Zelda stared in horror at the town now, realizing the pattern of the damage. Large slices ran across walls. Lanterns had been smashed on the grass to cause the flames. And some of the people she had originally thought were only wounded were dead. Men, women, and children all with deep slices across their torsos and throats. One had even been struck on the head in an image nearly too gruesome to look upon.

Zelda started towards her horse, ready to give chase, but the villager grabbed her arm. "My Lady, you can't kill her!"

She didn't have time to assure anyone of her safety. She pulled her arm free and took a few more steps, saying, "I will be fine."

"No, you don't understand! You can't _kill_ her! Your husband stabbed her through the heart and she didn't even bleed!"

This stopped Zelda in her tracks. She whipped around, staring at him in shock. Then she said, "I only mean to get my husband back, thank you for your warning, sir." She turned and hurried towards Ganondorf. If Lilith could not be killed, the Queen would need extra help to wrestle Link from her. "Ganon! Lilith took Link. She went this way on horseback." She pointed towards the mountains, gray clouds hanging low over them. "I need your help."

The large Gerudo paused, glancing at the fires that had been reduced to smolders now. At his hesitation the villagers encouraged them to go, shouting, "She went that way!" "She took Lord Link!" "He saved my child!"

The two ran over to their horses, mounting them once again. Zelda only had a second to assure the townspeople they would be back to help before they took off across the field. The thunder of hooves was the only sound the Queen could hear as she leaned forward in the saddle, all her attention focused on the mountains. It was further west than the direction she, Link, and Ganon had been heading in. She couldn't see any lone rider up ahead; a half hour could be a significant time frame on a fast horse.

The two didn't speak as they neared the peaks. Their horses didn't stop, panting but driven by the urgency in their owners. Zelda's hair whipped back from her face in the wind, and Ganon's black cloak rippled behind him like a shadow. The ground below them began to rise as they climbed into the mountains. They slowed their pace but not by much, urging their mounts to weave between boulders and scale slopes. Zelda thought she could see where a horse had trodden through earlier in the scuffed up grass and dirt. But she didn't want to rely solely on that. If they didn't find any good leads soon, they would need to reach a higher peak and get a look at the area. As much as panic was making her want to race around the mountains screaming for her husband, she knew a calmer approach would prevail.

Just as Zelda was pushing her horse to gallop around a boulder the ground erupted before them. Her horse reared back with a frightened noise and threw her off. She hit the ground hard, knocking the breath from her lungs, and rolled a few feet before getting stuck in a thorny brush.

She heard Ganondorf swear and looked up, blinking dirt from her eyes. What had burst from the ground was a stalfos, a human skeleton that could move about as if alive. They were not very common in Hyrule, and had only been seen at night. Which was curious why, during early morning, two more suddenly burst from the ground, attacking the large Gerudo and the horses.

Zelda pulled herself from the brush, thorns scratching her skin, and drew her daggers. The stalfos were armed with short, rusted swords. She rushed the one that was attacking her horse, quickly disarming it and then kicking off its head. Ganondorf's broad sword chopped another in two, the bones tumbling down the slopes behind them. The third stalfos rushed at Zelda, swinging wildly. She ducked under its strike and did a sharp kick up, dislodging its skull and sending it flying through the air. Ganondorf caught it and crushed it between his two large hands.

Breathing heavily, the young woman looked around, making sure they were safe. No more enemies appeared, the bones laying motionless now. She looked at the Gerudo, frowning. "Since when do stalfos come out during the day?"

He shook his head. "Never."

.

.

.

It was pain that first brought Link into consciousness. His chest, his stomach, his arms . . . sharp pain like something was digging into his skin. He couldn't seem to get control over his body. His mind wouldn't focus, noises and smells were difficult to understand, and he couldn't even open his eyes. There was a terrible taste in his mouth. Attempting to move his tongue brought the realization that he was gagged, a cloth wedged deep between his teeth and tied around the back of his head. It was from this that the terrible taste was emanating.

 _Drugged. I've been drugged,_ he thought.

He could hear voices, sharper now. A man and a woman.

"I didn't want him, I wanted the Queen," the man said.

"He will be even better, I promise!" Lilith, he realized. "He was the only one that split from the group. Besides, he's considered a hero in Hyrule. His death will bring the people to their knees and break the Queen's heart. You'll be taking out two Triforce holders with one kill."

"What do you know about the third?"

"A big Gerudo. A giant of a man. He's a good fighter but I'm certain I can deal with him if I have to."

Link was starting to get the feeling back in his body. He was tied against a thick pole, wider than him. Ropes were wrapped tightly around his torso, tight enough to keep him upright even when he was unconscious. It was from here all the pain was originating. They were so tight it was hard to breath. His hands were bound behind the pole, his fingers numb from the tightness of the ropes. He slowly got his feet underneath him, alleviating some of the pressure of his bindings.

"He's awake," Lilith said.

"Damn, that didn't last as long as I had hoped," the man replied. "Oh well, we'll make this quick."

Link opened his eyes, blinking to focus them. The first thing he noticed was that his eye binding was gone. He had the feeling it was now serving as his gag. The Master Sword was on the ground several feet away. He was in a small clearing, jagged mountain slopes rising up all around in a circle. It couldn't have been more than twenty feet in diameter. Directly opposite of him there was a break in the cliffs that became a sheer drop to the ocean. He could hear the waves crashing against rock far below, and even could see the gray water out towards the horizon line. Rain clouds hung low overhead, the wind blowing in a storm.

"You woke up faster than we'd planned," Lilith said with a small laugh. "Perhaps you really are as _heroic_ as everyone seems to think."

Link glared at her. She was leaning against a wood table, her ponytail lashing about in the wind. His glare moved to the man beside her. He was older, maybe in his fifties, bald with green eyes. He was wearing black robes. They looked ceremonial, with red symbols sewn into the hems, although the edges were tattered from much use. Upon further examination Link realized the symbols were from the same cult language they had found in the desert. The man's face was plain, and would have been uninteresting if not for the same language tattooed in straight lines that ran from the base of his skull, up over his head, past his eyes, and down his throat.

"Link," the man said, "My name is Jasper. Although I suppose you already know that, Lilith tells me you and your friends were looking for me."

The young man tried to talk, even through the gag, but the drugs made his tongue feel thick and his body heavy.

"I really have nothing against you personally," Jasper continued, "but the Ritual commands I kill you and so, well, that is why you're here. I'm sure you've figured it out." He picked up a dagger from the table, its blade thin and curvy.

The blonde looked over the table now. The staff from the desert was lying across it, as well as black jars filled with different colored powders and vials of what looked a lot like blood. This drew his attention to the red splotches over the ground that also looked like blood. As he examined the area more he saw the source of it all. Skulls sat around the ground, looking freshly cleaned. Many people had been killed here not long ago, perhaps a month or two. There was more evidence of black sorcery. Full skeletons had been nailed to the rocky walls, as if that was how the victims had died. Drawings similar to what had been found in the desert coated the rock, painted with blood as well. It made him feel sick, and he couldn't help but dry heave into his gag.

Jasper looked around as well. "Yes, sorry about the mess. My past experiments. I didn't think I needed to follow the Ritual line by line. But despite my efforts nothing happened. This is deep magic. I am devoted to it now and will not deviate from its path." He grabbed various powders from the table and began to coat the dagger with them.

Link twisted his hands in their bindings, trying to free them. The rope was so tight, and the drugs in his system weren't making things easier.

Lilith snickered, "That's a definitive scar you have there, Link. A ' _T'_? Who did that to you?"

"Mordecai," Jasper answered, still working on the weapon. At Link's surprised expression the man said, "I knew him, too. I was part of an ancient cult that appreciated a different approach to magic. We weren't afraid to explore things. To try new spells. To get in touch with . . . deeper forces in this world. But because of that we were persecuted and hunted down. I don't think Mordecai hated us so much as he feared our power. I was the last that tried to keep our beliefs alive. Instead of killing me, Mordecai wanted me to bear the punishment of my entire group. So I was sent to the Realm of Eternal Darkness."

Link was shocked at what he was hearing. Even as he struggled with the ropes around his wrists, he couldn't help the expression that crossed his face.

A smile ghosted over Jasper's. "Ah, so you've been there, too? You _are_ an interesting man, Link. I don't remember you there, it must have been brief. Did you get let out like I did? When Mordecai was killed and the Sword of Spirits destroyed, many of us were released."

Lilith shook her head. "From what I've heard, _he_ is the one who killed Mordecai."

Jasper's eyebrows rose, a small smile on his face. "Truly? He's so young. I am impressed. I suppose I have you to thank for my release, then."

Link felt his stomach sink. After the Sword of Spirits had been destroyed, everyone Mordecai had imprisoned in the Realm with its power was freed. The majority had been harmless. A few, however, had been criminals that had stirred up some trouble and were caught and held to trial. Jasper must have gone without notice.

"As soon as I got out," the man continued, putting away the powders. "I returned to my mission. To see the Ritual to completion. The last thing left of my culture. The one end goal we had all strived for. I will not let my brethren's death be in vain. I will avenge them by completing our cause." He reached for one of the vials filled with blood and dribbled it over the dagger. "That is my duty now, as the last necromancer."

It felt like the ground had dropped from beneath Link. A necromancer. A sorcerer of death. It made sense now. The morbid rituals drawn in the desert cave weren't just about worshipping death. They were about a mastery of it. And Lilith . . .

The woman in question smiled widely at his reaction. "That's right. You _did_ kill me on the ship, Link. When I washed ashore my master found me and brought me back. I think I still look pretty good, don't you?" Her grin turned manic. "I was lost in my life, without purpose, when I met Jasper. He's given me a new path."

Jasper nodded. "You have been irreplaceable, Lilith. Now please, get rid of the sword." As she headed towards the Master Sword, Jasper began to chant.

" _Deaavh liwo avo ul deae' stulte  
Deaavh liwo avo ul deae' stulte  
Jiak faeal esto shal ul nomine et ul necromanceruk  
Jiak dar esto ukacrifice julavo sayida Deaavh  
Tahsul esto sanctus ukoul __í_ _illaa su depavhuk  
Nih ma liwo ul deae' dominium uuk  
Deaavh liwo avo ul deae' stulte"_

Jasper was approaching him, repeating the chant over and over. Something wrong was happening. Link could _feel_ it. Black magic was emanating from the dagger, from the staff, from the necromancer. It was making him feel sick. He started openly struggling now, thrashing against his bindings.

Lilith grabbed the Master Sword, and smoke rose from her hands where the blade was burning her. But she appeared not to feel it and tossed the sword over the cliff and into the ocean. Jasper kept slowly approaching the Hero, the dagger brandished, his eyes focused on Link's throat as he muttered the chant over and over.

" _Deaavh liwo avo ul deae' stulte  
Deaavh liwo avo ul deae' stulte"_

Link recognized that line from the Ritual. _Death shall come to the Goddesses' fool._ He wrung his hands, his fingers numb but still trying to get the ropes off. The drugs and the black magic were making him feel so sick. His stomach was turning and his head felt dizzy. He couldn't even reach through the bond with Zelda to call for her help. He slowly got one finger wedged under a rope, and he pulled at it to try and loosen the knot.

" _Jiak faeal esto shal ul nomine et ul necromanceruk  
Jiak dar esto ukacrifice julavo sayida Deaavh"_

Lilith blew him a kiss and started laughing, throwing her head back. Her red lips looked more like blood than they ever had before.

" _Tahsul esto sanctus ukoul_ _í_ _illaa su depavhuk  
Nih ma liwo ul deae' dominium uuk"_

Jasper was right before him now, the dagger raised. Link desperately pulled at the ropes, his heart pounding so hard that it rung in his pointed ears. He wasn't even aware that he was biting down on his gag, the muscles in his jaw flexing. His eyes were started to water, the air seemed to chill around the dagger and it felt like a cold burn on his face. Jasper reached up and grabbed ahold of the black collar of his shirt he'd laced up to protect him from the cold that morning. He tore it open, the strings snapping easily to make his throat accessible.

" _Deaavh liwo avo ul deae' stulte"_

A strangled noise of frustration escaped Link as he yanked at his bindings. He thought he could feel the ropes around his wrists loosening. It was just a matter of getting them loose in time. The dagger was raised even with his throat, and through the panic and the sickness and the haze, Link heard a soft, possibly female, voice say, " _It is okay, do not fear_."

He looked back and forth between Jasper and Lilith, but neither seemed to have heard it. He pulled at his wrists some more, sure he was scraping the skin raw but unable to feel it. Jasper's eyes were less than a foot away, staring into Link's own.

The voice spoke again, " _It is okay, Link. Do not fight it. You are protected. You are our warrior."_ The young man hesitated, confused. And suddenly he could feel the Triforce piece on his hand burning, power surging in it. He tried to harness it, having no idea how and being too drugged to focus, but he tried anyway. Panic seized him again as he couldn't grasp the power. He wasn't afraid of the pain the dagger would bring. And he wasn't afraid to die. But he couldn't bear the thought of the heartbreak Zelda would endure. His wife needed him. And so did Hyrule. He gave another pull at the ropes when the voice came again, shouting now, " _Do not fight! Let him believe he has defeated you. Soon, he will_ fear _you."_

And so Link stopped fighting. He didn't know what was going to happen to him, but he trusted his Triforce. A part of him wondered if the drugs were making him hear things and if he was slowly going crazy, but there was nothing to do about it now. He had hesitated too long. He glared into Jasper's eyes as the dagger was pressed against the skin of his throat. There was a flash of pain, and then his world went black.

.

.

.

Ganondorf was standing on a cliff ledge, overlooking the dreary gray-green expanse of the mountains to try and find a lead when Zelda collapsed beside him. Alarmed he turned towards her, asking, "Zelda, are you-"

Her blue eyes rolled back in her head and she started convulsing. Words he didn't understand erupted from her lips in a rush. " _Deaavh liwo avo ul deae' stulte. Deaavh liwo avo ul deae' stulte. Jiak faeal esto shal ul nomine et ul necromanceruk. Jiak dar esto ukacrifice julavo sayida Deaavh."_

Ganon bent down, wrapping his arm under her back. "Zelda! Zelda, what is wrong?!"

The two horses began to stamp and whinny in fear, shaking their heads and backing away from the Queen. Her Triforce piece flared to life on the back of her hand, lighting up her sweaty and dirty face. " _Tahsul esto sanctus ukoul_ _í_ _illaa su depavhuk. Nih ma liwo ul deae' dominium uuk."_

The Gerudo shook her, barely aware that is own Triforce piece was flickering to life. He could feel that something was wrong. Something was happening to Link. He'd never experienced this bond Zelda and the Hero said they had, the two somehow connected through their Triforce pieces. But the feeling now was unmistakable. "Zelda, focus! What is happening?"

She convulsed once more, spitting out, " _Deaavh liwo avo ul deae' stulte,"_ before both hands reached up to clasp her throat. She screamed in agony, her voice echoing around the mountains.

Ganon grabbed his broadsword. "Sorry, Zelda." He then hit her in the head with the hilt, knocking her unconscious.

.

.

.

Jasper stood at the edge of the cliff face, staring hard out at the ocean. It was angry and gray, the sky darkening in the distance as a storm moved closer. He was absently wiping the blood off his hand, his mind on the next task. The last month had been productive, but he would need to push forward even faster. He wasn't sure how Hyrule would react to Link's death. He had been in the Realm too long, missed out on too much to really judge the state of the country now. The best thing was to push ahead with the rest of the lines before Hyrule could get organized and retaliate.

Smoke drifted past him from where Lilith was burning Link's body. After that he would have her burn all other traces of magic in this clearing. It was best not to accidentally leave any leads behind. Especially after Lilith's belongings she'd left on the ship had been searched. This spot was no longer safe.

He had killed the six children, which in the Ritual represented the death of innocence. Then Lilith had obtained the staff of the first necromancer. He would need it to complete the final lines. Now he had killed one of the Triforce holders. Next was _'Six charms mark the end of mortal rule.'_ He already knew from his time in the cult what that line was referring to. He needed six royal amulets from six dead kings. Destroying them would be part of the final process.

Jasper glanced back at Lilith as she now stowed away his powders and vials and other instruments of magic. Her rise from the grave had been one of his better efforts, he had to admit. She was pale and bony, but you couldn't tell her from the living otherwise. An undead creation, the first of this quality. She would be even more useful now that she couldn't be killed. Time would tell how well her body held up.

"Lilith," he said, turning to her.

"Yes, Master?"

"Let's burn the rest of the things here and leave. This is no longer a safe location. We only need to be this far north for one more line of the Ritual, anyway. Then we can move on."

She smiled and nodded, getting to work quickly.

Jasper glanced to where Link had been tied to the pole. All that was left was blackened bones now. He hadn't liked the way Link had looked at him right before death. So much fire in his eyes. No fear at all. He had almost thought the Hero had miraculously escaped his ropes and was going to attack him. But even someone supposedly sent by the goddesses was mortal, in the end. He was glad now that Lilith had brought him Hyrule's Hero. He would have been a nuisance later on. The bones twitched, catching his attention again. Then they dissolved into ash, falling to the ground and leaving no trace of the body that had been there. Jasper frowned. That was . . . unusual. But no one had ever done this Ritual before. Perhaps that was what happened after the goddesses' fool was killed.

After Lilith lit the rest of the clearing on fire the two of them left, heading back into the mountains and preparing for the next line's completion.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Reviews fill my heart with rainbows! Anyone else here beat Breath of the Wild as well?**


	9. Chapter 9

**Another chapter! I actually had this finished almost a week ago, just waiting on my husband to edit it haha. In his defense, it's been a super busy May already. We're heading to our local Renaissance festival this weekend which we're super excited about! We always find fun stuff there. Do you guys have a Renaissance fair in your area?**

 **Thanks to RandomButLoved, Nintendoborn, lottyyh, Guest, Psychotic Turtle, hongyi7350, and Batman (thanks for Bright as Night too!) for all your reviews! It was wonderful to hear your reactions from last chapter, it helps me to know how my story is progressing, if I'm conveying what I want to, and any changes I can make to the plot.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **The Third Ritual**

 **Chapter IX**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Zelda awoke in a cold sweat, disoriented and confused. She was staring up at a ceiling, diluted sunlight splashed across it.

 _Inside? Where?_ She couldn't seem to arrange her thoughts. Looking around she realized she was in her and Link's bedroom, back in the castle. It was all quiet, and chairs were pulled up to the bed where evidently she'd had visitors.

Moaning, the Queen rubbed her face to try and wake herself up. What had happened? The last memory she had was traveling in the mountains with Ganon and Link, on their way to find Jasper. Had that just been a dream? Were they supposed to leave today? She glanced to the empty half of the bed beside her. Where was her husband? Zelda reached out through their bond, but couldn't feel him. No . . . wait, she could. What was wrong? There were no emotions or thoughts coming from him. Like he was on the opposite side of the world, or-

She sat upright in her bed, gasping. The memories came back in a flood now. The village on fire, hearing that Lilith had taken Link, that she couldn't be killed, the stalfos in the daytime, and then her collapse. She reached up and clasped her throat. The pain had been awful, what had happened to her? But her fingers only felt smooth skin. Clearing her throat proved it still worked fine. That language, what had she been saying?

The words came to her then, just like the memory of a dream before it fades completely. Realizing she might soon forget, she stumbled out of bed and ran to her desk. Barely aware that she was in a blue silk robe, she began scratching out the words she remembered. The best she could do was sound them out. She couldn't remember it all; it was fading already. But any help was better than nothing.

Zelda looked to the mirror above her. She appeared tired, with deep bags under her eyes and messy hair. But she was unhurt, and there was nothing wrong with her throat. Pushing the questions away until another time, she started to look for some clothes when the door opened and Ganondorf walked in, a surprised expression crossing his face.

"Zelda! You're awake."

"Link-" she started.

Ganon crossed to her, holding up a hand. "It's been taken care of. You need to lie back down, I'll get the doctor."

"No, we have to help him!" she protested. "Why did you bring me back here? We were on Lilith's trail!"

The Gerudo paused, then heaved a deep sigh. "Zelda, you've been unconscious for two days."

As he let that sink in the blonde slowly drifted back to her bed, eyes wide and confused. "Two days? Why?"

As she sat Ganon eased into one of the chairs, explaining, "While we were searching the mountains you collapsed and convulsed. You started saying weird stuff and then began screaming. I knocked you out. I couldn't leave you there so I brought you back to the castle. You started to run a high fever; you got us all really scared. We couldn't get you to wake up. But finally last night your fever stopped. You haven't had any food, so you need to take it easy."

"What about Link?"

"After I dropped you off at the castle I immediately went back out with Impa, Galen, and a whole team of soldiers. There was smoke rising from the mountains so we followed that. A whole clearing had been burned away. There were a lot of bones, no way to know who they belonged to. We've kept up the search of the area, though."

"He's not dead, Ganon," she protested.

"Zelda-"

"He's _not!_ I can still feel him."

The Gerudo frowned, regarding her a moment. "What do you feel?"

"I'm . . . not sure. It's his presence. I'm _aware_ of him. But I can't get anything from him. No emotions, no thoughts. It's almost like when he was unconscious, but he feels far away. If he was dead, I shouldn't feel anything."

"I don't know. It's not like either of you have died before."

Zelda hesitated. "Well, I don't really talk about this, but I accidentally killed Link once."

Ganon blinked, a dumbfounded and skeptical expression crossing his face.

"During the Rebellion, when we were freeing Goron City, we got chased by Rolox. He killed some of our friends right in front of us. I shouldn't of done this – I hadn't been trained properly then – but I just wanted to save us. So I teleported Link away. It stopped his heart. I was able to quickly revive him, but he was dead for a moment. And our bond was . . . silent. There was nothing." She set her jaw. "I _know_ he's not dead. I can still feel him."

"I believe you," the Gerudo responded. "And now I'm also questioning why I ever let you teleport _me_ anywhere." At her angry scowl he quickly added, "I'll go get the doctor and some food. If Link's not dead then he's missing. We need you back on your feet so we can find him."

.

.

.

There were flashes of images. Link really couldn't get a grip on them, they were going past like a dream. A series of unconnected places, people, happenings, that seemed to all come together somehow. Link was dazed, so it took him a moment to realize he was seeing flashbacks of his life.

There were moments of him as a child with his parents, living in Hyrule Castle Town. Then he saw their murdered bodies, saw his own heartbreak. Living on his own and working at Lon Lon Ranch, shutting himself off from the world in deep bitterness and pain. Link felt sorry for the little boy in those images. Life wasn't going to get easier for him.

He saw himself joining with the four generals and Mordecai, mistakenly seeing their rule as peace instead of tyranny. He saw his friendship with Ganon and Acroff bloom, and his vendetta with Rolox start. The years with Mordecai had been full of pain, and he was surprised that it still hurt watching himself get tortured, betrayed, nearly blinded, and imprisoned in the Realm of Eternal Darkness. Those memories used to cripple him and give him nightmares. Post-traumatic stress was what Rebellion doctor Jim Goro had called it. He'd warned the teenage Link that he'd never fully heal. But Mordecai no longer held the same power over him.

He watched his years in the Rebellion freeing cities and stealing supplies. His growing love for Zelda, and those nights where their kissing and had nearly gone too far. She could still ignite that fire in him, even all these years later. He saw their final attack on the castle, getting captured but then getting rescued by Ganondorf and Acroff in their final act of disloyalty against Mordecai. Victory was sweet, peace was brought back. He watched he and Zelda's beautiful wedding, and the long passionate night that followed. The years passed and then he saw the first stirring of trouble. Children being murdered, a trek across the sea, back towards Hyrule through the desert, fighting Lilith in a village, waking up tied to a pole and then –

Link gasped, sitting upright in a rush as his eyes flew open. He couldn't process where he was. It was very dark, but there was dim light above him and he could smell dirt. His hand immediately went to his throat. He felt a line horizontally across it, but not a gaping hole like he assumed. Relief and confusion washed through him. Link realized he was still gagged, but he couldn't taste the drug anymore. Untying the binding, he smoothed it out and then tied it back over his scarred eye. That made him feel more like himself.

He stood up, looking about. Dirt walls rose up just slightly above his head in a rectangular shape. Beyond that he could see a stone ceiling high, high above him. Link grabbed the edge of the dirt and pulled himself up, climbing out of the hole. It was very dark, but he had the feeling he was in a large space. Far ahead he could see two lanterns marking a narrow wooden door. Carefully he made his way towards them, shuffling his feet so he didn't trip over anything. His left foot felt air and he dropped to the ground, that whole leg falling off a ledge. Another hole, he realized, picking himself back up. He'd need to move slower.

Shuffling along, a few more times Link felt holes to either side but managed not to fall again. He didn't know where he was or what had happened when Jasper tried to kill him. The best he could do was try to find someone to give him answers.

It took about twenty more minutes but finally he was at the door. The fire in the lanterns was very dim, only lighting up a six foot space around him. He glanced back, trying to make out where he'd come from. A cavern, perhaps. Massive and musky. He looked to the ground to find out what all the holes were for. Two were close enough to see. They were perfect rectangles with hard edges. And at the far end of each were small stone tablets that had names engraved on them.

A sinking feeling entered Link's stomach. He looked further out towards the hole he'd climbed out of, but it was impossible to see. Pushing the uncomfortable thought from his mind, he opened the wooden door and stepped into a dirty stone hallway. Mud coated most of the floor, and roots seemed to be growing in between the stones of the ceiling. Lanterns sat at intervals, lighting his path just enough.

As he made his way down the hall Link's thoughts drifted to Zelda. He could feel her through their bond, but couldn't connect with her. He hoped she was okay. He'd be going crazy if their situations were reversed. There was so much he'd learned that Zelda needed to know. They were dealing with a necromancer. The last of his cult trying to fulfill their purpose. That was why that language hadn't been around for hundreds of years. Jasper had been stuck in the Realm of Eternal Darkness the whole time. An undead Lilith complicated matters. He already knew she was going to cause a lot of trouble for them.

The end of the corridor approached and he stepped out into an enormous space. He had the feeling he was outside, only there was no sky overhead, just blackness. There were dead trees and sharp mountains, bushes filled with thorns and a dry ground full of cracks. The most striking sight was only three hundred yards to his left. A castle, all polished black and topped with spires as sharp as swords. A massive staircase descended from double doors down to the ground. The whole thing was lit with an eerie blue glow that came from the windows. The sight took his breath away for a moment. But what puzzled him the most was that no one was around. The whole place was empty.

His gaze drifted to a river, about fifteen feet wide, that came from the right and cut in front of him, its slow moving current disappearing in the distance.

"Hello?" a child's voice sounded.

Surprised, Link looked around until he spotted a young girl sitting on the opposite bank of the river. She had messy black hair and was wearing what looked like some sort of school uniform. She waved at him.

The Hero approached the water, tentatively looking at it. It appeared thick and black. Was it even water? The texture was right but the color was off. He didn't feel comfortable swimming across. "Hi. What are you doing over there?"

She smiled. "I'm waiting. Where did you come from?"

He pointed to the corridor. "From there. I just . . . I'm not sure how I got here. Where is this place?"

She waved him over. "Come sit with me! I'll help you find your home."

Link hesitated, looking down at the water. "What is this stuff?"

"It's water, silly! Come swim across!"

He stared at the black liquid a while longer, then looked back up at the child. Something didn't feel right. He turned and started to walk away.

"Where you are going?" the girl asked, sounding sad.

This made him hesitate. He turned around to answer only to see her flying through the air, leathery wings sprouting from her back, and a grin stacked with pointed teeth. She dived at him and he rolled out of the way, alarmed. She sprung at him again, growling like an animal, and attempted to push him into the water. Link stepped away and kicked out, catching her in the stomach and throwing her back. He wished he still had his Master Sword.

The girl flew at him again, and even though he dodged she was ready this time and spun in the air, changing her direction instantly and grappling onto his back. Her nails dug painfully into his skin as she let out a wild howl.

"Let go!" he snapped, pulling at her hair.

Her only response was a feral, "Fresh meat!"

Repulsed, Link threw himself backward to the ground, slamming all his weight on top of her. She whimpered in pain and squirmed out from underneath him, but immediately grabbed his foot, attempting to drag him into the water. Her strength was equal to his. Link kicked at her with his free foot, digging his fingers into the ground for support.

"Mmm you look delicious," the child purred, tugging him harder.

Link kicked as hard as he could, lifting his hips off the ground to get extra momentum. This one connected squarely in her face, sending her splashing back into the edge of the water. As she surged forward again with a roar suddenly her whole body exploded in a mess of black slime.

Link flinched, staring at where she had once been. His head whipped from side to side to see what had caused that. As he turned around in the direction of the castle he saw a woman standing there, hand outstretched and finger pointing at the spot the child had once been.

The woman stood motionless for a moment, then slowly lowered her arm and looked at the Hero. She was tall, thin, with angular features. Short black hair was smoothed back from her face. Her skin had a grayish tint and her eyes were the color of steel. She wore a silk black dress, the cloth pooling around her feet and sleeves hanging a few inches past her hands. Her shoulders were bare and the collar of the dress wound up around her neck. Her face was like stone, seemingly incapable of emotion. When she spoke, her tone was deep and earthy. "Who are you, young man?"

The blonde got to his feet. "My name is Link. I don't think I'm supposed to be here."

"And where else would you belong?"

"Hyrule."

"Clearly you are new, everyone else here knows better than to talk to the river monsters. Although with their shape-shifting abilities they can be quite crafty."

"Yeah, I got the feeling that wasn't actually a child."

The woman looked him over. "I sensed a powerful soul enter my domain. Who are you, Link of Hyrule?"

He held up the back of his hand where the faintest outline of the Triforce could be seen. "You probably sensed this. It's a piece of the Triforce."

"Interesting. That is a relic of great magic." She gestured towards the castle. "Come inside. I'd like to learn more about you. You are the first with a piece of the Triforce I've ever had here."

Link looked skeptically up at the castle, but figured this was as good of a direction as any. He might be able to learn more about where he was and how to escape. Nodding, he followed her up the massive staircase, each step thirty feet long. She moved with barely a sound, not speaking again until they came to the double doors. Then she said, "Let me in."

The doors opened from the inside, two guards in suits of armor standing there. Link couldn't tell anything about them. Their armor covered them entirely, including their faces. Inside the castle was made of the same polished black stone. He could see the source of the blue light now. Sconces on the walls had blue flames burning inside them. Link wondered what magic fueled this place.

"Where am I?" Link asked, coming up alongside her as she continued to walk down the long corridor.

"The underworld," she answered. "My dominion."

"Do you always invite people inside your castle?"

The barest of smiles pulled at her lips. "Only ones I find intriguing. I would like to hear your story. As a keeper of the Triforce you must be very powerful. How did you end up getting killed?"

Link immediately stopped where he was, his eyebrows pulling together. "I . . . I didn't get killed. I'm not _dead."_

She stopped as well, turning towards him. "How else would you end up in the underworld?"

"I don't understand where this is, but I promise I'm not dead. Look at me," he held out his hands, "I still have color to my skin. I still have my Triforce. When that monster attacked me I still felt pain!"

A frown did cross her face this time. "You are . . . unusual. But all that can be answered in the manner of your death. Who slit your throat?"

Link's hand went up to his neck again, feeling. "It's not slit. There's no hole."

"Have you seen your reflection yet?"

Dread was beginning to take hold of him. A dizzy, panicky feeling had entered the pit of his stomach. "I'm not dead. I'm _not dead_."

She pointed ahead to a round mirror hanging on the wall, its' frame swirling and silver. "Then look at yourself, and tell me what you see."

He looked at the mirror, hesitated, then slowly walked towards it. He couldn't stop his hands from shaking. The woman didn't move as he passed her, just turned her head to watch him in silence. The mirror was big, nearly four feet tall. As he moved in front of it, the first thing he noticed was the fear in his single blue eye. He didn't want to look, but he needed to. Link dropped his gaze to his throat, where he remembered Jasper placing the dagger. There was no grotesque hole. But there was a scar. A deep, horrible scar than ran across the front of his throat. And from there, down the front of his shirt, was dried blood. There was so much of it. If he had seen this visage on anyone else, he would have assumed they were dead.

 _I_ am _dead,_ he realized, staring at himself in horror. _Jasper killed me. I'm . . . I'm . . ._ His legs gave out then. As he fell back against the wall, and amidst all the thoughts and emotions that were spiraling through him, he could only voice one. He looked at the woman and said dazedly. "You never told me your name."

"I am simply called Death. Your soul belongs to me now."

.

.

.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Impa asked, leaning on the dining room table. "Zelda, others can handle this if you aren't feeling well."

The Queen sighed, reclining back in the chair. Truth be told, she still felt weak and tired. But her fever was gone, and there were still no leads on her husband. The way she saw it, that only left her one option. "I appreciate your concern, but I'm much better. I'm not sure what happened to me in the mountains. But Jim Goro said I can be up and about again."

There were only a few others in the dining room. They wanted to keep this meeting as private and quiet as possible. Aside from Impa and Zelda, Ganondorf, Acroff, and Galen were also present. The windows that lined one wall revealed a foggy and dreary Hyrule.

Ganon asked, "Do you think you might have . . . connected with Link? If this Jasper was attempting a ritual on him, maybe it came through your bond. That's why you recited all those words we've never heard before."

"It's possible," the blonde concurred. "There have been times before when Link has been in an intense situation it comes through our bond so strongly and affects me. But . . . never like that before. If Jasper was trying some kind of magic - particularly black magic - that could be the reason. As Triforce holders, we are sensitive to stuff like that."

"You also feel each other's pain, right?" Galen asked.

There was a tense silence in the room. Zelda knew what he was alluding to. It was a thought on all of their minds. Before she'd been knocked out she had experienced agonizing pain on her throat, as if it was being cut open. As if she was feeling Link's pain. But she couldn't accept that. If that was the case, he would be dead.

Changing the subject, Zelda said, "I want to try to use those last emotions I experienced to find Link. If I could meditate on this maybe I can process my memories more clearly and learn where he is."

Impa seemed interested at that. "What you are proposing has been done before. But you can't do it alone. You'll need a guide to meditate with you, someone well versed in magic and level-headed enough to take you through difficult emotions."

The Queen nodded. "I had someone in mind for this, if he'll agree."

"Talisman," Galen stated, already knowing who she meant. "I know where my parents are living now; I can take you to them."

Zelda smiled. "I really appreciate it. I hate to disturb him but we don't have a choice anymore. We need his wisdom and his experience here."

"Hold on," Acroff interrupted, "I think we're ignoring the hinox in the room. You saw stalfos out in daylight! And the villagers said this Lilith lady couldn't be killed! I can't be the only one thinking what I'm thinking."

"You're not," Impa acknowledged. "I fear we are dealing with a necromancer."

Zelda sunk lower in her chair, a sad and worried expression crossing her face. "Actually . . . I have proof that is what we're dealing with." She pushed a parchment forward on the table. "The words I said when I collapsed in the mountains . . . when I woke up I remembered them. Just briefly, and some I wasn't able to write down correctly. But what was said makes sense even with the gaps.

 _Death Shall Come to the Goddesses' Fool  
Death Shall Come to the Goddesses' Fool  
I do –_ something - _in the name of the necromancers  
I _– something, something - _sacrifice unto lady Death  
Take this holy soul into your depths  
No more shall the Goddesses' rule _– not sure on this word, either- _  
Death Shall Come to the Goddess' Fool."_

There was a prolonged silence in the dining room. Impa and Ganon's usually stoic faces were lined with worry. Galen's arms were crossed tightly and his brow furrowed. Acroff's mouth was open in shock, fear in his wide eyes.

"Do you think Jasper said this?" Ganondorf asked quietly.

Zelda shook her head. "I don't know. I'm hoping meditating with Talisman will answer that."

Impa's amber eyes were narrowed, thoughtful, as she softly asked, "Are you sure you still feel Link?"

Zelda knew what was being unsaid, but intended in that question. If those were really Jasper's words, it was clear he was attempting to kill Link. He was using him as a sacrifice to the one thing necromancers worshipped above all else: Death. She didn't know much about these black magic sorcerers, but from what she recalled they thought of Death as an entity, a being, that they could bring souls to and take souls from. She didn't know about the accuracy of this, but it explained the ceremoniousness of what was happening.

"I can feel him," the young woman assured. "He's not dead. And we're going to save him before Jasper can finish what he started."

Impa nodded. "Then you should leave for Talisman as soon as possible. I'll stay at the castle and ensure word of this doesn't get out. We don't want to spread anymore panic."

"What about that village?" Zelda asked. "Those people saw Lilith carrying Link off."

"It was taken care of while you were unconscious," Impa replied. "We sent heavy relief effort to them. They were all very worried about you, Ganon, and Link. I went personally and assured them Link had been found and a manhunt was underway for Lilith."

Zelda wasn't sure what she thought about Impa lying to the people. But then again, it was their job to keep peace. Those poor villagers had enough to worry about mourning their dead and rebuilding. They didn't need to think that Hyrule's Hero had been murdered. Then they truly would feel hopeless against this rise of evil.

"Alright," Zelda said. "Let's pack up and leave within the hour."

.

.

.

Link stared at the blue flames that roared in the fireplace. They didn't give off any heat or cold, they just existed. It wasn't far from the way he felt right now. He felt . . . empty. After that rush of intense emotions upon seeing his reflection, there was now nothing. He wasn't even sure how long he'd been sitting in the high-backed chair, his arms draped across the oversized armrests, without moving. The woman who called herself Death didn't seem to mind. She sat in a similar chair across from him, watching him without a word. The room they were in was small, only consisting of a black rug and the two chairs pulled up by a dark marble fireplace.

 _I'm dead. I'm dead._ Those were the only words that circled through his mind. Devoid of all meaning and feeling now.

Death turned her head, looking at the flames as well. "Who were you in life, Link? A criminal? A war monger? Perhaps an assassin?"

"Why would you ask that?" he inquired, his tone nearly emotionless. "I was a hero. I saved my country."

She gave a small laugh. "Does this look like the kind of place heroes end up?"

That caught his attention, if only slightly. He looked at her. "Who does end up here?"

"It's a punishment," she replied. "Only those with evil in their hearts are sent here."

"But I haven't seen anybody since I arrived."

Her steel-colored eyes narrowed in amusement as she regarded him. "This area is the . . . gate to the underworld, if that metaphor makes sense to you. The black river outside runs all the way through, and there are terrible things here."

"Am I getting punished for helping Mordecai take over Hyrule?"

"You tell me. What happened?"

Link found himself talking to her about Mordecai, explaining how he got roped into helping, realizing the mistake he'd made, fleeing to the Rebellion, and eventually bringing the dictator down and restoring peace. She listened with only a few questions, seeming intrigued by his life.

Once he was done, she said, "I can assure you, you aren't in here for that mistake. You were a child, after all." She tilted her head to the side. "How did you die?"

He bit his lip, looking into the blue flames again. "I was captured by a necromancer. He did some kind of ritual and slit my throat."

She scoffed at that, a look of disgust coming over her face. "I hate necromancers. They attempt to have mastery over death. That's not the way things were meant to be."

Link nodded, sitting up straighter now. "His name is Jasper. He's trying to complete a Ritual to do . . . something. Bring about a curse of some sort. One of the lines was to kill someone who holds a piece of the Triforce. It was a big ceremony. He coated a dagger in all this black magic stuff before slicing my throat. But the thing is . . ." he paused. The idea was too hopeful to want to consider. Too impossible given his current situation. But he couldn't deny that things didn't add up. "The thing is I believe my Triforce was _speaking_ to me before I was killed. It was telling me not to be afraid. That things would be okay. That I was protected."

"Are you sure that wasn't just your own mind trying to calm itself down?"

He shrugged. "I was so drugged up. I can't even remember things clearly. But, how come I felt pain when that river monster attacked me? Why did it even _try_ to attack me? Isn't everything here dead?"

"There are things, such as the river monster, that live here. This is their home and always has been. It feeds on beings like that, not dead souls. Which is why I found it so peculiar that it was targeting you. But for you to be alive would be impossible. The evidence is on your throat and spilled all over the front of your shirt."

Link reached up, feeling the scar absently. "But then why did it attack me? I felt pain from it."

Death shook her head. "That's _impossible._ A living person cannot be sent here, even with a necromancer's power."

"Then maybe you should go up to Hyrule and confront him yourself."

A small smile played at her lips. "My business is down here. I don't go into the world and meddle in its affairs, and living people don't come down here and mess with mine. But when the necromancer is killed I will have a special punishment awaiting him."

Link couldn't help but smile in return. It had been worth a try, but apparently Death couldn't be persuaded. Something she had said earlier came back to the front of his thoughts. "You said my soul belongs to you . . . but if I'm not dead then I'm free to go?"

She seemed amused. "You can certainly try."

"So, there is a way out then?"

"Oh, yes. If you follow the black river to its furthest point you fill find the way out. But you are not alive, Link. You won't be able to escape. And you should certainly hope you are not, the route there is dangerous for anything living."

He leaned forward. "But if I _do_ find it and can get out . . . you'll let me go?"

She raised one eyebrow, leaning back in her chair. She appeared fascinated by him and his offer. "If all that comes to pass . . . then yes, I will forfeit my claim on your soul and you can be free." She stood. "I'll have a boat arranged for you to take."

"Thank you," he stood as well. "But, why help me?"

A softness entered Death's face. To anyone else, it wouldn't have been imperceptible. But Link was now used to the subtle ways in which she expressed herself and the gentle look spoke volumes. "Because you don't belong here, Hero. I'm not sure what foul thing the necromancer tried, but this shouldn't be your fate. However, if you find yourself unable to escape – as I expect – please come back to my castle. I'll assure you spend your eternity in peace."

A grin spread over Link's face. "When I get out of here, I may actually miss you."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Please review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Well there is a good reason for no updates in so long! The company I used to work for closed down. Thankfully I had many months before my job ended, but all the free time I used to spend writing became spent looking for a new job. I was unemployed for 5 weeks before I got hired! It's an awesome job where I get to work from home and make my own hours. But of course I spent the first few months actually learning my job and didn't have as much free time as I'd hoped.**

 **But it's all good now! I will be able to start updating regularly again and if we can avoid any more crisis there won't be another interruption before the end of this fanfic!**

 **Thank you Guest, canadiangrandpa, ThePredicate, Sai257, Nintendoborn, Nayru-dom, Sheep6873, and RandomButLoved for all your reviews!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **The Third Ritual**

 **Chapter X**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Talisman's house was far. It was a full day's riding deep into the forest, and twilight had already fallen. Galen led the way, seeming to know exactly which dirt path to take. All on horses, Zelda followed closely behind the army captain, then came Acroff and Ganondorf. They only wanted a small group. Their purpose was to remain secret and they didn't want to attract the attention of Jasper or Lilith. The forest was filled with thick trees that all met together above them to create a solid, dark canopy. Lightning bugs flashed between the trunks, and insects could be heard buzzing as night began to fall.

"How much further?" Ganon griped, shifting his weight in his saddle. "We've been in these woods for hours."

"My parents like their privacy," Galen replied without turning around. "It's not far. We're less than five miles from the house."

It had been a few years since Zelda had seen Talisman and his wife, Isra. She knew Galen still visited them often, but otherwise they wished to be left alone. They had certainly earned that right. Both had been around for hundreds of years thanks to their relationships with Mordecai. But with the tyrant dead they now had a finite time left. Choosing to spend it in peace and quiet, after all the war they had endured. Isra had once been Mordecai's wife and Talisman his right-hand-man, but when both saw the true monster inside him they had fallen in love and attempted to stop the madman. Isra had been punished by being sealed in the Realm of Lost Souls. Talisman had been able to temporarily stop Mordecai by sending him into the Realm of Eternal Darkness. For years after that Mordecai's daughter, Sephora, had hunted Talisman down in revenge. When Mordecai was freed and the Rebellion against him began, Talisman became an integral part of their planning. He'd proven time and time again his wisdom, level-headedness, and knowledge of all sorts of magic. They had ended up freeing Isra as well, and both had assisted during the final battle at Hyrule Castle. Talisman had killed Sephora during that fight. They both briefly helped during the transition of power and rebuilding, and attended a few castle gatherings afterward, but they had drifted away.

Zelda didn't want to interrupt their tranquil way of life now, but the need was dire. Every minute that passed without feeling Link's thoughts and emotions through their bond made her anxious. Why had he been like this for so long? What had happened to him?

At last they saw a simple wood cabin ahead. Trees towered around it protectively, and there was a fire pit nearby with smoke still drifting from it, showing it had recently been used. They dismounted their horses and tied them to the trees. Galen led as they went up to the cabin door. He knocked and said, "It's me! And I've brought Zelda, Ganondorf, and Acroff."

There was a pause before the door opened and revealed Isra's smiling face. She was late middle-aged, with tan skin and a pretty face with high cheekbones. Her wavy brown hair was tied back from her face. She wore a simple gray dress over her petite frame. "Galen!" They embraced briefly. As she pulled back and looked over the other three she stated, "It's so good to see you all again."

At this Talisman came up behind her, his own chestnut hair also tied back. He was tall and broad, with a square jaw and a 'T' scarred into the side of his face. In the Rebellion, he'd always taken to wearing a cloak with the hood up. But here, in the solitude of his home, he was wearing a modest tunic and pants. His hazel eyes fell to the Queen. "If all of you are here at once, I can only assume the news isn't good."

Zelda bit her lip. She hated to start out the conversation this way, but Talisman was a straight-forward person. "It isn't. Talisman . . . we need your help."

"Please, come inside," Isra offered.

The living area of the cabin was cozy. A fire was going in the stone fireplace, filling the area with warmth. A rug was in the center of the room, patterned with red and blue squares. A few paintings hung on the walls. One of Hyrule Castle, one of Isra and Talisman together, another of Galen, and the final of the forest. There was also a sword hanging near the door. The group sat in the sofas and chairs that formed a circle in the room.

"Would you like any tea?" Isra asked, gesturing to a kettle that had been set by the fireplace.

"I would," Acroff raised his hand. "It was a long ride here."

Talisman leaned back in his chair. "So what brings you?"

Zelda started from the beginning, telling the man about the children's' murders and all the events since. He listened quietly, not interjecting once. She explained what she felt in the mountains before collapsing. "I can't remember much now. But I'm hoping if you can help me meditate, and use my Triforce to search through my memory, then maybe I can recall any feelings from Link through our bond. They could be the only clue we have to find him."

Talisman nodded slowly, thoughtful. "I cannot believe all of this is happening. You were right to come to me, I can help you remember. We should act quickly, if Link is still captured he is in very great danger."

Zelda swallowed her tight throat. She reached out again through her bond, trying to prod Link and get a response from him. But it felt like she couldn't reach him. He was too far. "What do we do?"

Talisman moved to sit in the middle of the floor, beckoning her to come. "Sit across from me. We'll need to go into deep meditation and connect with your Triforce piece. We need absolute silence for this. We must not be disturbed."

"You only looked at me when you said that," Acroff griped, crossing his arms. But he, Ganon, Isra, and Galen all remained quiet, watching with interest.

Zelda sat down before Talisman, and they joined hands together. She closed her sky blue eyes and breathed deeply, finding that inner core of peace where she had the most concentration. She blocked out all outside distractions – the roar of the fire, the noises of insects, the smell of the tea. Reaching further into herself she found the power of the Triforce of Wisdom and embraced it, letting it fill her up. The power felt like the ocean. Deep, strong, with the potential to be wild and to be serene. She wondered if Link and Ganon had ever felt their own Triforce power like this, and if it felt the same way. Or perhaps all three pieces had remarkably different qualities.

As she settled further into her mediation she could feel Talisman's presence. He was like a boat on the waves, something she could hold onto and ride to her destination. Allowing him to guide her, she moved through her memories until she could bring up that time on the mountain clearly. She went past the pain in her throat, the convulsions and the words she couldn't stop spilling from her lips. She focused on the bond with Link. What had she felt during that time?

Confusion. Dread. Disgust. Fear. All had been coming from Link. Not as strong as she would have assumed. Something was disrupting his focus. There was pain on his torso and wrists. Not like he was wounded, though. Bound, perhaps? His mind was whirling around, unable to focus but obviously taking a lot in. The words started, the chant. She could feel them reverberating through their bond, could feel the black magic they were laced with. It had been affecting Link, too. His body began to feel ill. Desperation. Confusion again. Something had arrested his attention. She could feel some kind of power intervening in their bond, but wasn't sure what it was. She'd never felt it before. It seemed to have calmed Link down, if only slightly. He steeled himself, every muscle in his body tightening. And then pain flared across his throat – her throat – they were one and the same at this point.

It was enough to tear Zelda from her mediation and she fell back, gasping and clutching her throat. "Link!"

"Are you okay?" Ganondorf asked, standing.

"She is fine," Talisman assured, holding up a hand. "We were successful in accessing her memory."

"What do you remember?" Acroff pressed, leaning forward.

The Queen blinked, orienting herself with the world again. "I . . . I could feel his emotions. I think he was tied up. He was confused, afraid, desperate. I could feel the words being said to him. I think Jasper was there, performing the chant. Something calmed him down there at the end, although I couldn't identify what."

"The end?" Acroff asked, worry crossing his face.

Zelda dropped her hand from her neck. "There was pain before I lost the connection. Pain across his throat."

There was a moment of quiet before Galen said, "Well, if you think he's still alive then he couldn't have gotten his throat slit. Maybe indigestion? That hurts."

"Maybe he survived it," Isra offered, ignoring the quip from her son. "And escaped."

The Queen pulled her hair in frustration. "That didn't help me determine where he is, though! How are we going to find him?"

Talisman said softly, "There is a way to _attempt_ to track him down." As all attention turned to him, he continued, "You are obviously having trouble connecting with him through your bond, Zelda. But perhaps with _two_ Triforce pieces searching together, they will be able to find the third."

"Me?" Ganon asked. "I've never used mine to connect with Link or Zelda before."

"All we can do is try," Talisman said.

The large Gerudo paused, then replied, "Let's try, then." He sat down beside the others, and the three of them held hands.

" _Concentrate,"_ Talisman urged. "Reach out for Link. Reach out for the Triforce of Courage."

"It helps if you picture him," Zelda told Ganon encouragingly. "Find a memory and try to connect with him."

Ganondorf closed his eyes, the young woman's hand feeling tiny inside of his. When he sought for a mental image of Link, it wasn't one of the hardened warrior he'd turned into that entered his mind. It was of him at twelve years old, training out in the desert. His skin bronze and his clothes dirty but a wide smile on his face as Ganon leaned over and showed him how to properly shoot a bow.

Both Triforce pieces flared to life, glowing on the backs of their hands. Using Talisman to help guide, Zelda and Ganon were able to feel each other's presence and then used their combined power to reach out for Link.

"I can feel him!" Zelda exclaimed.

"So can I!" gasped Ganon.

Acroff leaned forward on the edge of his seat, heart racing with excitement. "Do you know where he is?"

"Far away," Zelda replied, her eyes still closed. "But . . . in Hyrule still. And . . . he's moving. He's traveling."

Talisman opened his hazel eyes. "Can you two maintain that connection?"

The Queen and the Gerudo looked at each other, allowing their focus to slip. But their Triforce pieces still shined brightly. "We can," the young woman answered.

Talisman stood and grabbed a black cloak from his armchair. Flinging it behind him he snapped the clasp into place and pulled up his hood. "Let's get the horses," he stated. "We're going to track him down."

.

.

.

Link didn't really need to row the boat, despite the fact that he'd been given an elegant black oar. The current of the river carried him on a slow but steady pace. The boat was small, only big enough for two or three people. It was black as well, and moved silently through the water. The Hylian watched as Death's castle slowly drifted away and he began traveling through unknown, and possibly dangerous, territory.

Link wasn't sure how long he'd been in the underworld. It felt like a long time but then it couldn't have been because he was barely hungry and not tired at all. Perhaps time moved differently here. He sat with his elbows resting on his legs and the oar across his lap, keeping watch on the land around him. But all he saw was a barren wasteland. Some dead trees broke from the ground like bones from skin, but there was no life and no movement. Just the slow ripples of the black river.

The Hero let his mind wander, but not to Jasper or Lilith or the crisis facing Hyrule but to his wife and his friends. Memories of happiness and fun. The way Zelda's hand felt in his, sparring with Galen under the summer sun, Acroff cheating at card games, and the way Ganondorf looked disproportionate to any small dessert he was given at dinner parties. He became so lost in thought that he hadn't noticed the mountain in the distance until a spurt of lava erupted from it.

Link swore, his heart hammering in his chest. He had to blink a few times to be sure what he was seeing. Rising up from the wasteland was a huge black mountain. It was many miles away, and would have been invisible if not for the rivers of lava running down its sides. He leaned towards the side of the boat, watching with interest. As he began to draw even with the mountain he heard the screams. Screams of agony and horror seeming to come from inside the fiery peak.

Link sat back, swallowing his tight throat. The lady Death had said souls were here to be punished. He briefly wondered if people he had once known were here. Perhaps Rolox, the maniacal half-beast shifter was eternally burning in that lava. The thought only brought him a bit of comfort, despite the pain Rolox had inflicted on his childhood self.

There was a screech overhead that arrested his attention. His head whipped around to see a group of one-eyed bats diving at him, the sound of their wings like heartbeats. He had no weapon on him, so he grabbed the oar and took a fast and hard swing. It connected with two of the bats, sending them falling into the river. They did not reappear. Deciding he wasn't worth the trouble, the other bats turned and flew off, shrieking angrily.

Link held the oar tight between his hands, looking around for more danger. On the other side of the river, nearly directly across from the mountain, looked to be a stone fortress. It, too, was many miles off, only visible from the bonfires and torches that lit the place. Screams sounded from within, along with crazed laughing, drums, heavy thuds, and the lashes of whips. He winched at that noise, the scars on his back from numerous floggings burned, though perhaps only in his mind.

The young man could feel rising panic. Death had told him the route was dangerous. She had warned him he might not make it to the exit. He did the only thing he could think to protect himself. He lied down at the bottom of the boat and held the oar close to his chest like a blade. All he could see above him was endless blackness. But the noises of torture didn't stop, so he stayed still and prayed that the black boat he was in wouldn't be noticeable floating on the equally as black river.

 _Zelda,_ he thought, reaching out into their empty bond, _I miss you._

.

.

.

Impa watched from a corridor as Rosaria wrapped up a session in the throne room, shaking the hand of the final citizen she was speaking to. The evening sun slanted through the windows, gleaming off the soldiers' armor as they ushered the crowds out. Rosaria stood up from the throne, her voluminous gown sweeping across the floor. Charles stepped forward and gave her the rabbit Duke Fluffles.

Impa was beyond impressed with the Duchess. She had poise and grace in front of the people. It had taken very little information to get her ready to have an audience. After only a brief session about the state of the treasury she already was able to allocate portions to the needy following the precise rules Zelda had previously set down. She showed genuine care and sympathy to the grieving parents of the murdered children and those with lifelong injuries from Mordecai's tyranny. She easily negotiated disputes between neighbors and businesses with a tone of compassion that eased the tempers around her.

Despite her previous misgivings Impa was very happy Rosaria was here. Particularly now that so many decision makers were absent from the castle. Burning Joe hadn't been seen since Galen had left, and Nabooru was continuously walking the battlements as if expecting trouble to come at any given moment. Impa certainly would have been surprised if someone had attacked the Gerudo. The way she sauntered casually while tossing her two curved blades into the air was a clear statement of her prowess in battle.

It was hard to stay focused on running the castle with Link on her mind. Worry constantly gnawed at Impa. Every bit of information that had come up led to Link being murdered. But Zelda was adamant he was still alive. The Sheikah woman did not see how this could be possible, but she hoped with every ounce of her heart that it was. Forget that Hyrule needed him, forget that he was the Hero, and forget that he was a leader in the army. He had already suffered so much in his short life, he didn't deserve to die a prisoner. He deserved to live into a peaceful old age and pass away in his sleep, wrapped in Zelda's arms. Impa knew that type of death was not usual for heroes, but she was a prime example that warriors didn't necessarily die young. She herself had been gravely injured in the Rebellion and had made her peace with death, but the goddesses had seen fit to heal her. She had thought her new purpose was to transition Zelda into a leader for the country. But that had proved more difficult than she could have ever imagined. It was like trying to notch a longbow with a dart. The two simply did not seem to fit together.

It certainly hadn't been for lack of trying. Zelda put every effort into being the queen she knew her country deserved. But Impa could tell she did not enjoy it, and was often frustrated by it. She only wished she could find a better way to help her.

Rosaria came gliding up, drawing the Sheikah from her thought. "Oh, hello, Impa! The audience with the people went very well, I think I was able to help them with their problems."

"I saw the last few you met with, you did very well. I cannot thank you enough for stepping in."

The Duchess smiled warmly. "Oh, it's my pleasure. We all need to help each other in times like these. It's the only way to stop evil from getting a foothold in this world."

"Speaking of which," Charles stated, peering out from behind Rosaria, "I haven't seen Queen Zelda and Lord Link about, are they still out looking for this Jasper fellow?"

Impa forced a stiff smile, trying not to let her worry show. Rosaria and Charles had not been told about the situation. It was best they focused on their already large task of governing the throne. "They are, but I pray they are back soon with good news."

"So do we," Rosaria said sweetly. "They are a very courageous group."

Impa simply nodded her acknowledgement, but her thoughts drifted further. _They will need their courage to deal with a necromancer. And to face whatever fate has befallen Link._

After parting with the Duchess and Charles who went off to enjoy a late dinner, Impa made her way up to a lounging area in one of the higher levels of the castle and out onto the balcony. She stared at the horizon as the sun slowly set, waiting to see figures riding up to the castle. And praying her hardest that Link would be with them.

.

.

.

The cold wind bit at Zelda's face as her horse raced across Hyrule field, heading towards the foothills of the mountains. Ganon was beside her, and both of their Triforce pieces glowed brightly on the backs of their hands, even showing through their gloves. The sun was slipping below the horizon, coating the sky a blood red that faded into black. She could hear the horses of Galen, Acroff, and Talisman with Isra behind her. They had been riding for hours but wouldn't stop. She and Ganondorf were still able to feel Link's presence, and they were slowly drawing closer to it. She would not accept anything less than having her husband back in her arms. And whatever pain Jasper had inflicted upon him she would return tenfold.

Ganondorf glanced over at her, his expression set with determination, his Triforce lighting up his dark eyes.

Zelda nodded at him before focusing again on their path.

They were close.

.

.

.

Link had no idea how long he lied at the bottom of the boat, his single eye unfocused as he stared up at the black sky. He had passed many more places of imprisonment and torture, some sounds closer than others, but hadn't dared to look up at them. He had no idea what denizens of this Underworld would do to a living being – and he was determined to still think of himself as alive – but there were no guarantees that he wouldn't be treated like every other desolate soul in here. More bats had flown over head but appeared not to notice him or at least not to care anymore. Occasionally he'd heard bestial noises coming from the banks of the river but he hadn't been bothered. Perhaps his boat really did appear to be unoccupied from the shore. Perhaps many beings died on their journey along the river and empty boats were a common sight.

But after what felt like hours of constantly being near danger silence had finally fallen around him. He didn't trust it for awhile and refused to sit up. But eventually the quiet dragged on for so long that he had to see if he was near the end of the river. Death had promised that was where the exit was.

Link slowly sat up, peering around. He seemed to have entered some sort of cave. Crystal spires rose up on either side, glowing with such a soft light that it did not illuminate the rocky ceiling overhead. The river had narrowed to be about fifteen feet wide. The crystals seemed to be a few feet deep, and an eerie fog was drifting from them and onto the water.

It was so quiet that Link was immediately on edge. His blue eye combed through the crevices between each crystal, looking for danger. And it didn't take him long to see movement. Dark, elongated, but fleeting. It was gone as quickly as it was there.

His heart jumped into his throat as he clutched at the oar. His biggest fear was getting tossed into the water. Something about it wasn't right, and he didn't trust even bringing a finger over the boat's edge.

"Link."

A string of profanities sputtered from his mouth as he twisted to his left, toward the sound of his name. A ghostly figure floated amongst the crystals, her legs becoming the fog. It was the General Sephora, her tan skin now gray and her long black hair hanging limply on her naked form. She beckoned him with a finger, a smirk stretching her full lips. "Link. Come here. I want to play with you."

The Hero's mind locked for a moment. He tried to stammer out a few words but what he was seeing didn't make sense. If Sephora was sent down her after her death, why wasn't she being punished?

"Link." She said again. But when his boat passed her she faded into the fog.

His body swiveled as he searched the river, trying to find where she'd gone. Then another ghostly figure appeared ahead. A small redheaded child, whose legs also vanished into the fog. It was Malon, the daughter of the farmer he'd worked for when he was twelve. A girl that had been so eager to be his friend, but he'd been too bitter at the time to pursue it.

"Link!" she said, her voice chipper. "I miss you! Come play with me!"

"Malon?" he asked, confused. As far as he knew she wasn't dead, and by now she was an adult. But again as his boat drifted by she vanished.

Realization came to him. They weren't real. They were projections from the Underworld to attempt to lure him from his boat. Something about the magic in this place could pierce into his memories. He steadied himself now, looking ahead. It was certainly hard to tell with how dark this place was, but he thought he could make out the end of the crystals and the river far ahead. He just had to fortify himself until then. He was nearly home.

Another dark flash of movement from behind the crystals. But as he turned to follow it his attention was arrested by a new ghost. Ganondorf.

"Get out of the boat, Link," the large Gerudo commanded, his face as angry as he'd ever seen it. "You don't know what you're doing, you're sailing into a trap."

Acroff swirled into existence on the other side, his white hair drifting about his face. "We're your friends, we wouldn't lie to you."

Zelda materialized, dressed in her nightgown. "My love, come here to me. I am here to rescue you."

Link hunched in on himself, determined to ignore each ghost as they appeared and pleaded with him, promptly vanishing once he passed. It was a string of voices and begging, a constant barrage of noise that he couldn't escape. There was Impa, Galen, Burning Joe, Talisman, Rolox, Rosaria, Jim Goro, Isra, old members from the Rebellion – some that were still alive and others that weren't - , his old caretaker Nenya whom Mordecia had murdered for letting him escape.

"Link!"

"Please, come here."

"I need you."

"You're an idiot. Get out of the boat."

"Talk to me!"

"Why aren't you looking at me?"

"I will kill you."

"Link!"

He clasped his hands over his pointed ears, staring fixedly ahead. The end of the river couldn't be far. Again that long, dark shape would flash between the crystal in spurts but never come closer and never show itself. Perhaps it was related to these ghosts. He kept the oar between his knees, just in case.

At last the great cluster of ghosts he'd passed through all vanished. And there was a stretched moment of quiet and stillness before one more appeared ahead, looking at him calmly.

"Link," Mordecai said, extending a hand. "Come home."

"You are not my home," the Hero snapped, dropping his hands from his ears.

He was surprised when the ghostly Mordecai responded. "You will always belong to me. I visit you in your deepest nightmares. I am at the back of your every thought. I am written in every scar on your body. You cannot escape me."

Link was barely aware that the temperature was dropping rapidly, and that his breath fogged out in front of him as he snapped, "Fuck off."

Mordecai laughed, and blood ran from his mouth. "You are dead, Hero, admit it. Now you can stay down here with me. Forever."

There was a low, breathy growl coming from the depths of the crystals. Link slowly turned, his single eye wide, toward where that dark shadow had reappeared. But it didn't vanish this time. He didn't even notice that his hands were shaking from the cold.

"You belong to me, Link," Mordecai repeated.

The dark figure began to rise up, becoming taller and taller. Arms that were too long still brushed the ground as it got taller and thinner, the true details of its form blurred from behind the crystals.

"You belong to me, Link," Mordecai repeated. "You are my trophy. Now allow your soul to perish, so you can be mine forever."

The low growl coming from the creature got louder. And the light that emitted from the crystals gradually grew darker and darker, threatening to plummet Link into an absolute blackness. Alone with Mordecai and the creature. Frost formed on his boat. And just as the last of the light started to vanish, the creature's head slowly rose above the crystals. Link got one glimpse of a head without eyes when his boat reached the end of the river and slid onto the shore.

And then he was out. He was running as fast as he could, the oar long forgotten. He couldn't see anything in this dark but he felt the ground sloping upward. The growl continued behind him, coming closer and closer. His legs felt numb in this absolute cold but adrenaline pushed him forward even as the slope became steeper. He stumbled but held his footing, running faster than he ever had before.

He spread his hands out in front of him, hoping he would feel if he ran into more danger and have a chance to defend himself. He could hear heavy thuds as the creature pursued him, its breath rattling. Abruptly his hands crashed into a dirt wall. He was barely able to stop his body from colliding as well. Panting, he felt around and was able to locate a hole in the dirt diagonally above him. Something in him felt sure that this was the way out. It was the end of the Underworld. A tunnel. He just had to get in. And so he frantically began to dig.

.

.

.

Zelda wildly pulled her horse to a stop as she felt herself pass by Link's presence. Ganondorf did the same, swinging about and searching. The stars were dimly glittering overhead, but there was no moon tonight, making the hills around them black.

"What's wrong?" Galen asked as the others stopped. "Did you lose him?"

The Queen dismounted, her boots hitting the ground with a soft thud. "No, we . . . we passed him."

"I don't understand," Acroff said, as he and the others dismounted their horses as well. "He isn't here."

Zelda and Ganondorf exchanged confused looks with each other, their Triforce pieces still faintly glowing. They both walked slowly, focusing on the signal from the Triforce of Courage. They stopped abruptly as the signal came even with them. A bond grew between them through their pieces, not as strong as Zelda's and Link's but still there to help build upon each other's power. And through that, they located Link much more clearly.

"He's . . . under us," Zelda stammered out.

Everyone's gaze shifted to the solid ground beneath the Queen and the Gerudo's feet.

"Is he buried?" Isra asked, panic in her voice.

Zelda stared at the grass. Buried didn't make any sense because there was no break in the ground. Was there a cavern underneath them? Catacombs? Were they misreading the Triforce?

And then a hand broke out from the ground, stained with dirt and wearing a gold wedding ring. A collected cry of surprise came from the group as they reactively stumbled back a few steps. Galen drew his sword.

The hand reached forward as far as it could and dug its fingers into the ground. Another arm came out, dragging a panting and grunting young man behind it. The face looked up, pale and smeared with dirt, but there was no mistaking Link as he locked gazes with his wife.

"Link!" she gasped, dropping down beside him. She grabbed onto this dark green shirt, helping him get out from under the ground. He was stuck in tight, and she was amazed he was even able to pull himself out from seemingly no hole at all. Then Ganondorf swooped down, wrapping his large arms around the Hero's middle and dragging him out with a great roar of effort.

"Goddesses, Link!" Galen stammered, his hand over his chest. "What the hell happened?"

Acroff's hand was to his own forehead, his eyes wide and bewildered. Talisman came closer as Isra held onto the horses, calming them down so they wouldn't bolt.

Ganon gently laid Link on the ground. The young man seemed to have trouble focusing, his eye drifting around all of their faces. His breathing was labored. The group's gaze went to Link's throat, recalling Zelda's story about the pain she'd felt. And they recoiled as one, swearing. A thick, deep scar ran horizontally across his throat, and a massive amount of dried blood was caked all down the front of his torso.

"Is he alive?" Isra whispered. "Is that even him? That's not possible."

"Link? Link?" Zelda pressed, reaching into their bond. It was so much stronger now. She could feel him right beside her. Dazed and disoriented, but alive.

"Let me see," Talisman requested, kneeling down between the Sheikah and Ganon. His hands moved over Link's face, his throat, his chest. He was deep in thought for a moment before he said, "There is a heartbeat. It's a miracle he survived such a wound."

"Link, it's going to be okay," Zelda smiled, two tears falling from her eyes. "We're going to take you back to the castle. You're safe."

He blinked a few times, focusing on her. A small smile played at his lips. "Zelda. I made it out."

"Shh," she soothed, pushing his hair back from his face. "You can tell us everything later. We're going to get you back to the castle."

A frown creased Link's brow. "I don't understand why I'm so weak. I was just – I was just running. I dug my way out. I was being . . . chased."

Ganondorf looked worriedly over at the hole Link had crawled out of, wondering if whatever had been chasing him was going to come through. But as he looked the hole was sealing itself back up. His wide amber eyes moved to the others who all shared his look of horror.

"Let's get him to the castle," Talisman said quietly. "He needs to rest and we have much to discuss."

Link tried to push himself up but appeared frustrated at his lack of strength. Ganondorf looped his arms under the Hero and lifted him onto his own large horse, sitting himself behind the young man. And without another word the group mounted again and took off at a steadier pace for Hyrule Castle. They had found Link, but whether or not he was safe was a question on all of their minds.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Valentine's Day! Please leave a review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**I am back with a new chapter! Thank you to Sai257, That anon guy, RandomButLoved, and peritdotdiamonds for your reviews!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **The Third Ritual**

 **Chapter XI**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Zelda hesitated at the door to her and Link's bedroom, her hand hovering over the gold handle. The stone hall was dark since night had long fallen outside. Normally being up at this hour would make her exhausted and short tempered. Perhaps she still was both of those things, but too many questions circled around her head. She couldn't relax, not until she had answers.

Link had been brought back to the castle an hour prior. Doctor Jim Goro had immediately been summoned. Even as Link regained his strength and began to talk more, assuring everyone he was fine, Jim Goro couldn't be calmed when he saw the Hero's throat. Over and over again he kept saying, "This is impossible. You should be dead." But all vital signs proved the contrary. Still, Jim Goro told them something wasn't right with Link, explaining that his pulse was too slow and that his temperature was too cold. But the Hero was responsive to tests to determine his vision, hearing, reaction time, and pain sensitivity. His memory was perfect, his strength was there. Nothing made sense. The normally amiable Goron had left in a fit of anxiety, promising he would be back the next morning for more tests.

Link had taken all of this grudgingly. The rest of the party that had brought him back home had cleared out, but Zelda doubted any of them were asleep yet. They wanted answers. She was only able to dismiss them by demanding she talk to her husband before anyone else and then she would confer his story to them. She was glad she was going to get the night alone with him. There was much that needed discussing.

Taking a breath to steady herself, the Queen entered their bedroom. Link was sitting up against the headboard of the bed, his pajamas on and sheet pulled up to his stomach. He broke into a large grin when she appeared. His eye binding had been set on the night stand, and both blue eyes held love and life in them.

"You're back!" he said. "Is there a crowd waiting in the hallway?"

Zelda returned the smile, crossing the moonlit room to sit on the bed across from him. "I managed to get everyone to go to sleep and hold off any meetings until tomorrow."

"There is nothing to meet about. I'm fine. Look at me! I'm fine."

"I am looking at you, Link. And not only do I not understand how you could have survived such a wound, but I also don't understand how it could have scarred over in only three days." Her hands clenched into fists in the sheets, her frustration clear. "Where have you been? Our bond has been silent. How did you get wounded? And why were you under the ground?"

He took a deep breath, his eyes distant for a moment. But after a long pause in which she expected him to start his story, he only asked, "It's been three days?"

Zelda nodded.

"I don't understand," he said simply. "I haven't eaten anything or slept. Unless I was in that pit unconscious for days? Or time moved differently in the Underworld?"

She held up a slender hand. "Hold on. What pit? What Underworld?"

Link shook his head, seeming to clear his own thoughts. "Okay, let me start from the beginning. That morning when we were separated, I went to the nearby town to buy you a new bow. I left a note and didn't expect to be gone long. But Lilith was in the village. She tried to kill the people there and we fought. I won, but she didn't die. She said she couldn't be killed. Then she knocked me out."

Zelda nodded vigorously, leaning forward. "Yes, that's what the villagers told us! That you stabbed her through the heart and she didn't die. When she left with you she set the place on fire. Don't worry, aid was sent there. Ganondorf and I arrived about a half hour after she left with you. The screams from the town woke us up. We gave chase into the mountains. Where did Lilith take you?"

"Near the coast, by a steep cliff," he answered. "I was tied up and drugged. Jasper was there." At Zelda's gasp he elaborated. "He was a middle aged man, bald, with some kind of paintings or tattoos down his face. The clearing we were in was . . . awful. Corpses of people and animals were everywhere. I could _feel_ the dark magic in the area."

"Did Jasper tell you anything about himself?"

" . . . He did. He said he was a member of the cult you've been reading about. He's the last surviving member. Mordecai hunted the cult down and killed everyone except for him. Jasper was sent into the Realm of Eternal Darkness. When we killed Mordecai and broke his sword, Jasper was one of the many people released. His purpose now is to complete the ritual of his cult."

Zelda had to let that sink in for a moment, staring wide-eyed at the bed. Finally, everything was starting to make sense. The pieces were falling into place. She looked back to her husband. "Did he do that to you?"

Link reached up, feeling the scar over his throat. "Yes. He began chanting. Lilith took the Master Sword and threw it into the ocean. I kept trying to free myself, and then . . . I heard a _voice_ in my head. A woman. I didn't recognize it. She told me not to be afraid and not to fight. That . . . Jasper would fear me, or something along those lines. So I stopped fighting. And he cut me. And I blacked out."

"It certainly wasn't me talking to you," Zelda said, her brow furrowed in puzzlement. "Did she say who she was?"

"No, but I could feel my Triforce activating. I know this is going to sound crazy, Zelda, but I think the goddess was talking to me. I think it was Farore."

"That doesn't sound crazy at all. There is so little we understand about our Triforces. But, I have to ask." She leaned forward. "Are you certain you heard someone? When faced with the possibility of death, sometimes the mind imagines things to comfort us."

A corner of his mouth lifted in a smirk. "Zelda, you know I've been faced with the possibility of death many times. For years with Mordecai I woke up each morning wondering if it would be my last. I was not afraid." His expression softened. "But I was afraid for you. The thought of leaving you alone . . . it broke my heart."

Those words hurt. A life without her husband was unthinkable. The empty void he would leave behind would swallow her whole. She had a taste of it now; the only thing that had kept her from falling apart was feeling the smallest glimmer of his presence through their bond.

The Queen asked, "Did Jasper chant in that language we've been translating?"

"Yes."

"It affected me, too. While searching the mountains with Ganondorf, I collapsed and those words came spewing from my lips. Ganon told me I started convulsing. Then I felt horrible pain across my throat. Ganon knocked me unconscious. I woke up in the castle and was told they were unable to find you. All that was discovered in the mountains was a burned clearing." She paused, then asked, "So what happened next? After you blacked out?"

"I woke in a pit. I climbed out into a dark cavern filled with many pits. I know some were marked like graves, but I never checked mine. I went down a stone passage and found myself in this strange place. There was a black river, the ground and trees were barren. The sky was starless. And there was a castle. A woman came out of it that just referred to herself as Death. She said she ruled over the Underworld and that dead souls of evil people were sent here as a punishment. I tried to convince her I wasn't dead. So she told me the way out of the Underworld. I took a boat down the river. There were dungeons and monsters and horrible things. I was being chased my some kind of eyeless creature when I found a tunnel and dug my way out." He tilted his head to the side. "How did you find me? Why was Talisman there?"

Zelda breathed deeply, letting his story sink in. It was fantastical. But they had been through so much in their young lives already. She could easily believe such a place existed. "We went to Talisman so he could help me tap into my Triforce and attempt to find you. With Ganondorf's help it worked. We arrived only a minute before you climbed out."

Link smiled warmly. "I'm glad you were there."

She shook her head, laughing slightly. "I don't understand any of this. How did you get transported to the Underworld? How did you survive such a wound? The goddesses surely must favor you, Link, Hero of Legend."

His smile widened. "I don't understand it, either. Perhaps Jasper's spell does not work on someone with the Triforce. Perhaps it protected me from the dark magic. It is holy, after all."

Zelda took a breath, running her mind over everything he'd told her. Trying to uncover the answers. And then it hit her. The reality that, if not for some kind of divine intervention, Link would be dead. Jasper succeeded in his quest for the third line of the Ritual. _Death shall come to the Goddesses' fool._ It did. But it did not end the way the cultist had planned.

And with that realization, a pain cut through Zelda's chest as her heart clenched. And she sobbed. At once Link's arms were around her, his face buried in her shoulder. He held her there in the moonlight until the crying stopped.

.

.

.

It was hard to wake up the next morning. They were sore and tired and whatever sunlight that did make it into the room was dull and gray from the overcast sky. Their balcony doors looked over a Castle Town that was dreary and cold. Brown leaves were being blown from the trees, leaving the bark bare. They had arranged a breakfast meeting to fill the others in on Link's story and plot their next move. They had decided to invite anyone that was currently helping out on the mission to stop Jasper, which included Ganondorf, Acroff, Galen, Burning Joe, and Nabooru. Talisman and Isra were included for their input, although it was uncertain if the couple would be staying around or going back home. And Impa was also there as the liaison between the happenings of the castle and their quest.

Zelda got dressed in more casual clothes than she'd usually wear around the castle. A fine blue tunic hung over velvet brown pants. She kept her hair down and put on her gold tiara as well as the sapphire necklace Link had gotten her years ago.

Link looked at his reflection in the mirror as he finished getting ready. He felt exhausted, the journey through the Underworld must have really taken a toll on his body. He wore a green silk tunic that he allowed to hang loose over dark brown pants. He tied his eye binding behind his head and then hesitated, staring at the reflection of his throat. His hands slowly drifted down to hang at his sides. He couldn't go walking through the castle like that. It was sure to cause an uproar. So he grabbed a loose black scarf and draped it over his neck, covering up the wound. Zelda gave it a brief look before smiling at him as they made their way down to the dining hall for breakfast.

The others were already there and greeted Link warmly. After pleasantries were exchanged and the food was brought out, they all quieted down, prepared to hear Link's story.

"So," the young man began, making one sweep around the table to look everyone in the eye, "the morning that Ganondorf, Zelda, and I were traveling-"

Acroff cried out, his hands reaching out into midair as his chair toppled over backwards.

There was a beat of silence before Zelda asked, "Are you all right?"

The white haired man appeared again, kneeling on the floor. "Yes, but my staff just pulled me to the ground! Look, my strap ripped!" Indeed, the strap around his chest that held the Demon Staff to his back had torn. "I don't understand!" He turned and grunted, struggling to pick it up off the floor. It took a second pull before it came up, sending Acroff reeling into the wall.

"What is happening with your staff?" Talisman asked, his tone patient.

Acroff sat the black item against the back of his chair and returned to his seat. "For awhile now it's been acting ridiculous! It won't cooperate with spells I try, and sometimes it just acts on its own."

Talisman nodded thoughtfully. "I remember what you've told me about the staff in the past and how it gets its magic. Frankly, I'd never heard of it prior to meeting you so a minor magician must have created it. Someone with very little experience. The spell that holds it together must be wearing out."

Panic flashed across Acroff's face. "It can't! This staff is who I am! What am I supposed to do without its magic?"

"You can take it to someone else to re-enchant," Talisman answered. "It will cost a good amount of rupees, I'm sure, but that should fix it." He turned his steady gaze to the Hero. "Anyway, you were saying?"

Link recounted the same story he told Zelda. The group listened attentively and never asked questions. Their expressions would show shock, confusion, and worry and occasionally they would make eye contact with each other. When at last he was finished there was an extended silence. All their plates had been cleaned, and the windows showed a gray day extending over Hyrule.

"This is very troubling," Isra stated.

"I don't understand how you survived," Impa said, pain in her eyes. "The only explanation is that your Triforce protected you from necromancy."

"But then why send him to the Underworld at all?" Ganondorf asked, his arms crossed.

Nabooru suggested, "Perhaps it is the way the magic mixed. The Triforce could only do so much against this kind of ritual."

"Perhaps that was where the Ritual was going to send his soul," Acroff said. "But instead his whole body got sent from the protection of the goddesses."

Impa leaned back in her chair. "Whether or not this part of the Ritual was successful for Jasper, we must acknowledge that now the first three lines are complete. What was the fourth line, again?"

Zelda responded, " _Six charms mark the end of mortal rule."_

"What the hell does that mean?" Galen asked.

The Queen shook her head. "I have no idea. 'Charms' could refer to anything. Spells, items of value, items not of any value . . . I don't know where to go from here."

"The biggest question is," Link said, "where is Jasper now? He can't have gotten far."

"Perhaps he's returning to the desert," Ganon suggested. "Back to the old cultist lair for the charms."

"I sent a letter to our fortress there," Nabooru told him. "I authorized them to apprehend anyone heading into The Desolation and keep them for questioning."

The large Gerudo scowled. "You didn't ask me permission for that."

"That fortress is under my watch, I don't need your permission."

"Anyway," Link sighed, not in the mood for their bickering, "we need to focus on what our next step is."

After a moment of quiet where everyone considered, Zelda said, "I will do some research in the library to find out what charms this Ritual is referring to."

Galen briefly lifted his hand. "I'll order different groups of soldiers to begin scouting the mountains and Hyrule Field for Jasper and Lilith. They can't have gotten far."

Talisman spoke up, "I would like to assist in your research, Zelda."

The young woman smiled. "I appreciate any help you can offer, Talisman. Your wisdom is much needed here."

"I need to get my sword back," Link stated, his voice strained. "I don't know where it could be now."

"We should ask the Zoras," Impa encouraged. "They can find it quickly for us, if they are willing."

Zelda nodded. "We have good relations with them. But . . . that is a long way to travel."

Acroff waved his hand. "Use me! My Demon Staff can create portals for teleportation, after all."

The young woman raised her eyebrow skeptically. "Will it be . . . safe?"

Acroff pretended to look hurt, but his worried sidelong glance at the staff proved otherwise. "I'm sure it will be fine. It's never let me down when I've needed it."

"Well, that's settled then," the Queen stated. "Let's all do our best to find leads quickly and ensure Hyrule's safety."

.

.

.

That afternoon found Link, Zelda, and Acroff standing in the castle courtyard, thicker layers of clothes on against the cold. Link had a simple soldier's sword strapped to his back, and he continually adjusted it. The weight just wasn't right. He wanted the Master Sword.

"Alright, boy and girl," Acroff said theatrically, stepping forward and giving the Demon Staff a few twirls. "Let's go visit the fishy people!" With one more spin a dark portal swirled into the air before them.

As they stepped into it, Zelda stated, "Please don't call them that on our visit." And then they had left the castle behind and stepped into the entrance of Zora's Domain.

It was a large cavern that a wide river flowed peacefully into. Nestled in a valley that normally would be green and full of flowers during the spring and summer, now the grass was brown and brittle and the trees barren. A thin waterfall trickled over a cliff to their left.

Two Zora guards approached, holding tall silver spears. Their silver and blue scales glistened even in the limited sunlight. "Your Majesties! And Lord Acroff! It is a pleasure to see you!"

Zelda nodded her head with a smile. "Thank you. We were hoping we could speak to your queen, Rutela. The matter is urgent."

"Of course! Right this way."

They followed the guards into the cavern. It was pristine and peaceful inside. The majority of the Zora home consisted of rivers and ponds and waterfalls. The three Hylians had to be careful of their footing through some slick areas. Silver torches shed light and cast dramatic shadows. Zoras could be seen swimming, shopping, and running their local businesses. Any that noticed the procession bowed in respect. They were led up a spiral staircase before they entered the coral-decorated throne room of Rutela. She was a beautiful Zora who wore an opaque silk dress of yellow and had long fins coming from her head, nearly like Hylian hair.

"Your Majesties," Rutela smiled, coming up from her shell throne and bowing in a sign of who the superior ruler was. "I am honored by your visit. How may I serve?"

Their relationship with the Zoras had remained fairly good throughout the years. It had been the Hylian Rebellion, after all, that had freed them from Mordecai's hold. They fell under the umbrella of Hyrule's kingdom, however, they were highly independent and mostly self-governed. Their culture and food were unique, and they spoke with a melodic accent. Due to their need to be in water nearly every hour, they remained isolated from much of Hyrule since it was dangerous for them. They were very protective of their home since it was one of few locations that had so much water in one area.

"I regret to inform that my Master Sword was lost," Link stated, taking a step forward. "It was stolen and cast over the side of a cliff in the mountains not far from here. We were hoping you could send some soldiers to look for it and hopefully retrieve it."

Rutela's glossy eyes fell on the Zora sapphire that Zelda wore around her neck, a gift given by Rutela herself to the young woman when they won their freedom. "We would be happy to assist. Please make yourself comfortable here, I will have my best divers search the area. I am very sorry this has happened." She smiled and swept out of the room, followed by the guards.

The three sat down on a long cushioned bench of white stone and blue pillows. Some time passed in silence before Link said, "I'm sorry about your staff, Acroff. Talisman might be right. We don't know how long it has existed. It could be wearing out."

The man sighed heavily. "The same way you feel right now without your Master Sword is the same way I feel about losing my staff. I don't know what I would do."

Zelda suggested, "When this all blows over we can search for the best enchanter in Hyrule and have it fixed."

"Thanks," Acroff replied, but his voice still sounded miserable. "I just want to help. I don't want my magic to fail me when it's needed most."

They spent the rest of their wait in silence or casual conversation. But as it took longer and longer for the Zoras to return the anxiety in the room grew stronger. What if the Master Sword was not found? Would they be able to defeat the evil of necromancy without the blade specifically made to combat such a thing? But after two hours finally the guards returned with Rutela. And grasped in the hands of one of the Zoras was the Master Sword.

Link couldn't stop himself from exclaiming as he jumped up. "Oh goddesses! Thank you so, so much!"

Rutela smiled. "Our Hero needs his sword to defend us."

Link took it, the metal cold and some seaweed wrapped around the hilt. "Where was it?"

"If we properly identified the cliff then it fell directly below to the bottom, about fifty meters down. It is a miracle the currents didn't drag it further into the ocean. It truly must be a blessed blade."

More thanks were exchanged and then the trio exited Zora's Domain. The sun was setting, casting the valley in shadow. Once again Acroff was able to create a portal to take them straight to the grounds of Hyrule Castle. A few servants and soldiers were startled at their sudden appearance, but then bowed and called out greetings. The sun was behind the castle, and they stood in deep shadow and cold.

"Thank you, Acroff," Zelda said. "That made things much easier."

He smiled.

They walked up the large steps into the castle only to nearly run into Burning Joe as he transported a large painting down the hall.

Link pulled up quickly. "Hey, Burning Joe. Where are you hanging that?"

"The greeting place," the thin man responded, still focused on his task.

Knowing that was his way of explaining the formal chamber where they sat with guests, Zelda held up her hand. "Hold on! You know I have to approve the art for that room first. We can't have another incident like the nude one of yourself you did. Let me see."

Without much change of emotion, Burning Joe stopped and swung the large painting around, showing them his work. As usual, it was very good. The man was talented with paint and had a vision for realism. This one showed a long dark hallway in the castle. Banners hung lifeless on either side. A single torch was towards the foreground of the art, but deep in the recess it was darkness. The only thing visible was a solitary white figure standing in the shadows.

Link felt his heart clench. He pointed to the figure. "Burning Joe, who is that?"

"The ghost."

"Ghost?" Acroff gasped, looking confused.

"You've seen it, too?" Zelda asked the artist.

Burning Joe nodded. "Many times. When I walk at night. It is hard to see up close. I don't know details. Just this is all I see. Just this."

There was a long pause as Zelda and Link stared at each other, worry pouring through their bond.

"Can I hang it up?" Burning Joe asked.

The Queen hesitated. " . . . Sure. Go ahead."

As the man left Acroff asked, "What is going on? You two didn't tell me about this!"

Link let out his breath heavily. "We've had a lot going on. But there have been frequent sightings of a supposed ghost in this castle. I've seen it as well. We have no idea what to make of it."

Acroff looked extremely uncomfortable, glancing around, but said no more.

"Let's get some dinner," Zelda stated. "I'm hungry."

"You two go on," Link said. "I'm going to pray in the temple for a few minutes. Thank the goddesses for returning the Master Sword."

His wife smiled. "Okay, honey, we will meet you in the dining room."

As the two left, Link turned down one corridor and went through a pair of ornate doors into the goddesses' shrine inside the castle. There was a larger temple outside of the castle, but it was often busy. Link liked his solitude. The room was medium sized with rows of benches and a large statue of all three goddesses up on the altar. Incense burned and low candlelight lit the area.

Link sat down on the first bench, looking up at the statue. In recent years he tried to visit this area more often. The goddesses had led them through every trial that came his way and had blessed him with a home, a wife, and happiness. And again, it seemed, they had protected him from Jasper's magic and returned his Master Sword to him. He felt he owed them some time out of his days in prayer and meditation.

As the Hero of Legend, Link still wasn't sure what role the goddesses intended for him. Perhaps only to be a champion for good and protect the common people. He would do so happily. He'd been given power and would use it as best he could. He would protect so that other children wouldn't grow up like he did – orphaned and alone. But what was he supposed to do with his piece of the Triforce? Was it simply a vessel for his power or could he actively use it? Was he supposed to speak to Farore daily, or was his relationship supposed to be more passive? Should he continually ask for guidance or trust his decisions would be the right ones?

All he could do was hope he was on the right path and the Farore would bless his quest to rid the world of the necromancer. And so he closed his single eye and bowed his head, and allowed his thoughts to drift inward.

 _I don't understand what happened to me,_ he mentally spoke to Farore. _But I feel that you guided me in that clearing with Jasper. I was spared. So I know you have more plans for me. I will stop Jasper and Lilith and restore peace to Hyrule again. But I feel . . . wrong. The Underworld affected me. Will this pass? Or will I always have some lingering symptoms of that brush with death?_

Link opened his eyes, his elbows resting on his knees. He didn't expect an answer, but it felt good to talk about his emotions. It helped unwind the tangled mess inside of him. He needed to ensure that he talked about and came to terms with what happened to him in those mountains. He had kept the pain from Mordecai bottled up for so long that it gave him posttraumatic stress. Precautions would be taken from here on out to keep his mind clear and focused. At least, he would try his best. It would help if he fully comprehended why he didn't die and why he was sent to the Underworld. For now, he would need to be content with not knowing.

There was a flash of white in his peripheral vision. Link whipped around to see the ghostly figure dart out the shrine door. But something was different this time. This time, he was sure he could distinctly make out a foot.

Link immediately got up and ran out into the hall. He saw the foot again as the figure made a left down a now dark and deserted hallway. Running after it, he skidded around the corner to see it pass through a door as if it wasn't there. The young man hurried to the small wooden door and flung it open, his heart racing.

He was faced with a cleaning closet. Brooms and mops hung on the back wall and boxes full of supplies sat on either side. And in the small space between it all, huddled on the floor, was a girl. She was completely monochromatic, shining with a dull, eerie white light. Like fog in a swamp. She appeared to be thirteen or fourteen. Thin and bony, a simple, sleeveless white dress hung to her knees. Her hair was stringy and unkempt, hanging over her face and to her waist. Her eyes were big as they started up at the shocked and grounded Hero.

"What the hell?" he breathed, gaping down at her. "What are you?"

"My name is Silada," she whispered, shaking. "I-I don't know where I am."

"My lord!" a soldier's voice came from the side, causing the already tense Hero to jump. The soldier jogged down the hall. "Is everything all right? I saw you running."

Link's head whipped back and forth between the girl and the guard before saying, "Come over here! There is a girl who is lost."

The soldier hurried up and slowed to a stop in front of the open closet. He stared down, then looked up at the young man. "My lord?"

"We should see if she needs medical attention," Link advised.

The soldier's frown deepened. "My lord . . . there is no one in this closet."

Link couldn't describe the emotions that gripped up as he turned from the guard's confused face down to Silada's scared one. His voice was barely audible as he asked the girl, " . . . Are you the one that possessed my wife?"

Her gaze did not leave his as she answered, "Yes, I am."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Update 10/30/18: I am a published author! Go to my profile and the link at the top will take you to my bookstore!**


End file.
